Tsubasa Hearts: Crossed Chaos
by EmiyaShirou525
Summary: Nota importante: este fic tiene un remake en la forma de "Tsubasa Hearts: Crossed Fate" Les invito a que lo lean, muchas gracias. n n
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

El alma es aquella esencia que le da a un ser vivo algo muy simple, pero a la vez importante, las emociones.

Estas emociones nos permiten crear lazos con otras personas, y con otros seres. Sin ellas, quien sabe en qué nos podríamos convertir… eso, por ahora, es un gran misterio.

Pero, lo que sí se sabe, es que los lazos pueden vencer al tiempo y al espacio. Uno nunca sabe, que tan importante se puede volver una persona para otra en un determinado periodo de tiempo.

— El destino ha preparado algo muy importante para nuestro futuro. — Recitó la voz de una mujer con un tono suave, firme y gentil a la vez. — Quién diría que la leyenda resultó ser cierta, y ahora, el destino de todo lo que conocemos caerá en las manos de valientes personas que lucharán para salvar el universo mismo de las garras de la oscuridad. —

— Perdone, Yuuko-san. — Dijo un joven con un tono de voz lleno de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué deseas, Watanuki? — Preguntó Yuuko en un tono suave.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted? — Respondió Watanuki en son de pregunta.

— Por ahora no, Watanuki. — Dijo Yuuko en un tono amable mientras sonreía. — Ya eres libre de irte a tu casa. —

— Muchas gracias por todo. — Dijo Watanuki mientras se despedía de Yuuko. — Hoy ha sido un gran día. —

Una vez que Watanuki salió, Yuuko se quedó mirando las estrellas de una manera perdida, como si estuviese tratando de escapar de la realidad en la que se encontraba.

— Me pregunto en donde estarán… — Se cuestionó Yuuko con un tono de duda. — Aunque logren despertar, ellos solos no serán capaces de detener esta amenaza por su cuenta, tengo que ayudarlos de alguna manera. —

Y fue así como Yuuko Ichihara comenzó a preparar un plan para ayudar a estos tres misteriosos individuos en total confidencialidad pero, ¿la situación era así de complicada?

* * *

— He estado teniendo estos pensamientos extraños últimamente. — Recitó la voz de una joven en un tono de miedo. — ¿Serán reales o falsos? —

Esta joven tenía más o menos unos catorce años de edad, y se encontraba flotando en un vacío oscuro, bastante profundo y misterioso, poco después, ella empezaba a abrir lentamente sus ojos, para encontrarse en la costa de una isla desértica, donde no habían árboles o arbustos, nada más que arena y rocas.

Su atuendo consistía en una blusa de color rosa con una camiseta interior de color blanco, junto con una falda de color rojo y unos zapatos cómodos. Sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, y su cabello era de color castaño, el cual le llegaba hasta los hombros.

Justo cuando el impacto del repentino cambio de ubicación estaba pasando, Sakura logró distinguir a una extraña figura a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Debido a la intensa luz solar, la joven apenas podía reconocer que se trataba de una figura humana.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Exclamó la joven mientras tapaba sus ojos con su mano izquierda para poder ver mejor a quien sea que se encontrase en frente de ella.

Tras varios segundos de tensión, Sakura quedó paralizada, perpleja y atónita, al ver a alguien que aparentemente se encontraba desaparecido, justo en sus narices.

La figura en cuestión resulto ser un joven de unos catorce años de edad, poseedor de un cabello de color castaño y corto, con unos ojos de color dorado ámbar y una vestimenta algo inusual. Además, tenía una camisa sin mangas de color negro con unos pantalones largos de color gris, botas bastante largas y de color café claro, por último, algo en el denotaba un aura de incertidumbre, de negatividad…

— Sakura. — Dijo este misterioso joven.

— Esa voz… — Pensó Sakura al escuchar aquella palabra de la boca de este joven. ¿Sería posible que aquella persona que ella añoraba tanto, finalmente regresase a su lado?

— Syaoran, ¿eres tú? — Añadió en un tono de impresión.

— Sí, mi querida Sakura. — Respondió Syaoran en un tono de sátira, que casi parecía una burla. —Dime, ¿te gustaría venir conmigo? — Preguntó mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia Sakura, mientras hacia una sonrisa neutra.

Sakura estaba muy impactada ante la actitud de Syaoran, pero a la vez sentía un gran alivio tras haberse reencontrado con él. Después de todo, había pasado un largo tiempo desde el momento en que Syaoran desapareció.

— Sí, quiero ir contigo. — Respondió Sakura mientras comenzaba a acercarse hacia su amigo, poco a poco, dando pasos lentos, pero a la vez seguros. Tras analizar mejor la situación, y salir de un profundo estado de ilusión, Sakura se dio cuenta que el agua a su alrededor comenzaba a retraerse, de manera similar al preludio de un maremoto. Temiendo por la seguridad de Syaoran, ella miró al horizonte, solo para ver a una enorme ola, de unos tres metros de altura aproximadamente, acercándose a toda velocidad hacia ambos.

— ¡Syaoran, ten cuidado!— Gritó desesperadamente Sakura mientras corría a pasos agigantados para socorrer a Syaoran de la ola, pensando que aún había esperanza de salvarle.

Justo cuando Sakura estaba a punto de alcanzarlo, este desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno, dejando el paso libre a la enorme ola, la cual aplastó a Sakura con una gran fuerza, arrastrándola hacia la costa, con velocidades muy potentes.

En medio del brutal oleaje, Sakura logró abrir los ojos para ver nuevamente a Syaoran, quien seguía con su mano extendida, igual que hace no mucho tiempo. Temiendo perderlo otra vez, Sakura intentó desesperadamente luchar contra la poderosa corriente para alcanzarlo, pero este solo continuaba alejándose cada vez más, hasta que la corriente ganó la batalla con muy poco esfuerzo, haciendo que Sakura perdiese el conocimiento, lo cual era de esperarse.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sakura logró recuperar parcialmente la conciencia, aunque aún no era capaz de ver o escuchar nada, con la excepción de sus propios pensamientos.

— ¿Pero qué demonios está pasando? — Pensó Sakura con zozobra mientras trataba de asimilar su actual situación. Ella sentía que el agua era cada vez más profunda, aunque claro está que esto no tenía sentido alguno. Hace no mucho, todo este lugar era una playa, por lo que era prácticamente imposible que una ola de no más de tres metros hiciese tanto daño.

Este abismo hacía que Sakura sintiese el verdadero terror, a pesar de no ser capaz de ver o escuchar, si era capaz de sentir el rose del agua en su piel, mientras caía de manera vertical hacia el lecho marino. Tras una larga espera agónica, Sakura finalmente pudo tocar el fondo, para luego abrir sus ojos por primera vez desde que esa enorme ola la golpeó.

— ¿Cómo es posible que aún siga con vida? — Analizó Sakura mientras intentaba darle sentido a todo esto, ya que ningún humano era capaz de respirar en el agua, y aun así, ella pudo respirar en medio de ese "abismo".

— Ahora, ¿en dónde rayos estoy? — Se preguntó Sakura a si misma mientras caminaba sobre el lecho, tratando de buscar una salida. Curiosamente, el agua no era muy densa, por lo que movilizarse no le daba problemas. A medida que exploraba el lugar, Sakura sentía que el lugar no era lo que parecía ser, y su sospecha fue confirmada cuando una simple pisada fue el catalizador de una hermosa transformación. Unas palomas blancas con líneas rosadas fueron liberadas junto a una centellante luz, las cuales avanzaban a la par, dejando al descubierto una plataforma gigante, que de alguna manera recordaba a aquellas imágenes plasmadas en vidrio, muy comunes en las iglesias y templos del mundo.

La impresión fue inmediata, Sakura no podía creer lo que veía, esto se parecía a los sueños que había tenido antes de convertirse en una cazadora de cartas, aunque, esto tenía una pinta de diferente que era bastante notoria.

Para tener una mejor visión del lugar, Sakura empezó a caminar hacia el centro de la plataforma, sintiendo que algo allí la estaba atrayendo. Al llegar, su impresión superó los límites, al verse a ella misma plasmada como una obra de arte, sosteniendo una misteriosa espada. Además, a su lado, yacían cuatro círculos de color rosa con rostros de personas que eran muy cercanas a Sakura, o bueno, eso parecía.

En uno de esos cuatro círculos, estaba la imagen de la mejor amiga de Sakura, una chica amable, de buen corazón y de alma sincera. Tenía el cabello largo y ondulante, de color púrpura claro, por supuesto que en la vida real su color de cabello no tenía estos tonos, pero dado a que la plataforma sí los poseía, era una excepción. El nombre de esta chica es Tomoyo Daidouji.

En otro, yacía la imagen de un ser parecido a un León con una armadura que le protegía la cabeza, su pelaje se mostraba como un color púrpura bastante claro, resaltando la gema que tenía en medio de su cabeza, de un color púrpura profundo. El nombre de este ser es Kerberos, guardián de las Cartas Clow y fiel amigo de Sakura.

En el tercer círculo, la imagen de un joven con cabello corto y picudo aparecía por debajo de donde se encontraba Tomoyo, tenía el cabello de un color púrpura ligeramente oscuro, mientras que sus ojos se mostraban de un tono dorado centellante, casi igual al mismísimo oro, este joven, era Syaoran, el mismo que había aparecido hace no mucho tiempo en aquella enigmática playa.

— Tomoyo, Kero y Syaoran. — Pensó Sakura. — Es una gran alegría poder ver a rostros familiares, pero, ¿quién es aquel que está al lado de Syaoran? —

Al mirar, Sakura denotó un rostro que nunca había visto en su vida, con unos rasgos salidos de otro mundo. Este joven, tenía un cabello de color púrpura claro, muy similar al de Syaoran, pero mucho más picudo. Es más, este cabello parecía desafiar las mismísimas leyes de la gravedad, pero al final, ella no le tomó mucha importancia.

Lo que si le impactó, es que este joven era alguien completamente desconocido para ella, pero aun así, se encontraba ahí, justo en frente de ella. Pero, ella no descartó la posibilidad de que ese joven fuese alguien que estuviese conectado a ella de manera indirecta, pero a la vez inevitable. Eso le hizo remembrar la frase dicha por la señorita Kaho Mizuki: "En esta vida no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable."

— Inevitable… — Pensó. — Bueno, lo mejor será ignorar a este chico. — Añadió mientras se alejaba de los círculos para dirigirse hacia los bordes de la plataforma. Después de todo, lo mejor sería continuar con la investigación de la plataforma.

Una detalle curioso es que los bordes también poseían círculos, solo que no poseían rostro alguno. En su lugar, se encontraban múltiples figuras de corazones, uno en cada círculo respectivamente. Estos corazones tenían líneas de color rosado oscuro que parecían formar otro corazón dentro, otorgando una sensación de serenidad a Sakura.

Por último, Sakura se dio cuenta que había un paisaje muy bello por debajo de los rostros de sus amigos y aquel desconocido, era una puesta de sol en un pequeño pueblo, que sin lugar a dudas; era Tomoeda.

— Vaya, este lugar sí que es todo un misterio. — Pensó nuevamente Sakura mientras se acercaba nuevamente al centro de la plataforma, habiendo ya analizado toda la estructura.

Repentinamente, el suelo comenzó a temblar de manera escalofriante, lo cual hizo que Sakura instintivamente se arrodillase en el suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos, de la misma manera en que se lo enseñaron durante los incontables simulacros en su escuela, ya que Japón es un país muy propenso a sufrir terremotos.

Tras unos interminables minutos, el temblor finalmente cesó. Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que habían unos tres pilares que se encontraban formando un triángulo equilátero, dándole a la plataforma una apariencia más mística.

— Tantas cosas que hacer, pero a la vez tan poco tiempo… — Susurró una voz en un tono firme, pero a la vez sereno.

— ¿Quién eres? — Preguntó Sakura mientras miraba a todos lados para tratar de identificar la fuente de aquella voz, pero nunca fue capaz de localizar su origen, todo lo que se le ocurrió es que esa voz le hablaba telepáticamente.

— No tengas miedo. — Respondió la voz en un tono sereno.

— No estoy aquí para hacerte daño, al contrario, mi deseo es guiarte. Pero para hacerlo, primero deberás elegir un camino. —

Repentinamente, un hermoso brillo comenzó a emerger en los tres pilares, fue tan brillante que parecía tener la luminosidad de pequeños soles, pero esto no duro mucho, ya que la luz se desvaneció para dejar paso a tres objetos, cada uno en un pilar.

En el primero, que se encontraba a la izquierda de Sakura, tenía una espada muy rudimentaria, cuyo filo tenía un delicado color plateado mientras que el mango tenía un color rosa pálido. Este objeto irradiaba un aura de poder, de imponencia y de fiereza.

— Que espada más bonita… — Pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba a este misterioso objeto. Al tocarlo, ella sintió que su cuerpo se llenaba de fuerza y valor, además de otorgarle una extraña sensación de paz.

— El poder del guerrero. — Dijo la misteriosa voz. — Coraje invencible, una espada de terrible destrucción. ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Preguntó.

— No estoy segura del todo. — Expresó Sakura mientras dejaba a la imponente espada en el pilar donde se encontraba.

Sakura no lograba entender por qué tenía que elegir un arma, si ella ya tenía las Cartas Sakura, aunque no en ese lugar, obviamente. No era necesario tener que elegir una nueva arma, era como darle una espada a un policía poseedor de un revólver, ¿o acaso esto era por algo más?

El pilar que se encontraba a la derecha tenía un escudo redondo, tenía como color principal un rojo oscuro bastante deslumbrante, junto con una hermosa flor de cerezo de color blanco estampada en el centro.

Al tomar el escudo, Sakura sintió que tenía la obligación de proteger a quien sea, sin importar que fuese un completo desconocido. Esto era algo muy importante para ella, ya que su misión como maestra de las cartas era usarlas para evitar que cayesen desgracias en el mundo.

— El poder del guardián. Bondad para ayudar a los amigos, un escudo para repelerlo todo. — Dijo la misteriosa voz. — ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Volvió a preguntar.

— Aún no lo he decidido. — Dijo Sakura en un tono de duda. — Después de todo, tengo una opción más por ver. —

Tras unos minutos más, Sakura finalmente se dirigió hacia él último pilar, donde reposaba una vara mágica exactamente igual a la que ella usaba, salvo que su gama de colores era algo diferente.

La punta era de color rosa claro, mientras que el resto era de color rojo oscuro.

Al tomarlo, Sakura sintió una sensación de seguridad, ya que estaba cerca de su elemento. Sentía como si pudiese tener todo el poder del universo en la palma de su mano, era simplemente increíble.

— El poder místico. Fuerza oculta, una vara de maravillas y ruina. —Dijo la misteriosa voz. — ¿Es este el poder que buscas? — Preguntó una vez más.

Sakura ahora se sentía muy indecisa, cada uno de estos poderes la iba a ayudar de una u otra manera, pero a la vez, nada le parecía suficiente. Le tomo un gran tiempo, unos veinte minutos aproximadamente, para poder ejecutar la difícil decisión.

— ¿Ya lo has decidido? — Preguntó la misteriosa voz.

— Sí. — Respondió brevemente Sakura. — Elijo el poder del escudo. —

— Tu destino está sellado. — Dijo la voz mientras el escudo se desvanecía delante de Sakura, llenándola de esa sensación y deseo de luchar por el bien de los demás, algo que sin duda era una de sus mejores cualidades.

— Debes dar algo a cambio, después de todo, nada es gratis en esta vida. — Dijo la voz una vez más mientras Sakura pensaba cuál de los dos poderes debía rechazar.

Sakura usualmente no era alguien que tuviera el deseo innato de buscar un conflicto ante cualquier situación, en cambio, ella solo quería evitarlos a toda costa. Pero, sin lugar a dudas, ella aceptaba que un gran poder oculto habitaba en su interior, por lo que jamás desearía perderlo.

— He tomado otra decisión. — Indicó Sakura mientras señalaba a la espada. — Rechazo el poder del guerrero. —

En ese mismo momento, Sakura sintió que una parte de ella se desvanecía, una parte que nunca pudo percibir sino hasta estos momentos.

— Has elegido el poder del escudo para proteger a los otros, así como has rechazado el poder del guerrero junto con todo su esplendor. — Dijo la voz en un tono neutro. — Vuelvo y lo repito, ¿son estos los poderes que deseas? —

— Sí. — Dijo Sakura en un tono de alegría. — No tengo duda alguna. —

En ese instante, las estructuras comenzaron a fragmentarse, mientras una hermosa luz destellante aparecía en la mano de Sakura, aumentando su luminosidad cada vez más.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Pensó Sakura mientras veía como una hermosa espada emergía de esa luz. Tenía un diseño muy bello, que parecía haber salido de un cuento de ciencia ficción. Poseía un color rosado claro de un lado de su cuerpo, mientras que el otro era de un color rojo cereza. Su mango parecía estar hecho con pétalos de flor de cerezo, que rodeaban la empuñadura dándole un toque de elegancia.

También tenía una punta que mostraba dos pétalos filosos apuntando en direcciones opuestas para luego unirse y formar una X. Esa X tenía pequeñas líneas de color dorado que atravesaban los pétalos de color rosa claro, aunque estas eran muy finas.

Por último, al final del mango, había una cadena que terminaba con una hermosa pluma de color blanco con líneas rosas y doradas que la atravesaban, dándole una apariencia única en su tipo.

— Pero que espada más extraña. — Dijo Sakura mientras sostenía su nueva arma en sus manos. Claro está que ella aún seguía sin comprender por qué tenía que elegir un arma nueva, si con las Cartas Sakura era más que suficiente, o bueno, eso es lo que parecía.

— Has ganado el poder para luchar. — Dijo la misteriosa voz en un tono de seriedad mientras unas creaturas de color blanco-grisáceo aparecían desde más allá de los límites de la plataforma. Tenían una apariencia espectral, similar a la de un fantasma, con largos brazos y piernas carentes de dedos. Otro detalle fascinante es que estos seres tenían unas líneas de color azul neón en su plano coronal, y, por último; sus cabezas mostraban características muy extrañas. Sus bocas parecían ser cierres de abrigos, con varias estructuras parecidas a dientes. Además, sus cabezas tenían un extraño símbolo que Sakura nunca antes había visto, pero que parecía ser poseedor de un verdadero enigma.

— Fantasmas… — Pensó Sakura al ver a estas creaturas, mientras trataba de huir de ellas, intentando correr a toda velocidad, pero una vez que se dio cuenta que más allá de la plataforma no había nada más que oscuridad, no le quedó más opción que luchar.

— No tengas miedo. — Dijo la misteriosa voz con un tono de motivación. — Tienes un arma cuya majestuosidad excede a todas las demás. —

— Si tú lo dices… — Pensó Sakura mientras se ponía en posición defensiva, recordando una técnica de artes marciales que Syaoran le enseñó. Esta consistía en poner la espada por encima del brazo izquierdo, mientras ambos se unían para formar la letra X.

* * *

 **Previa**

— Tú, has sido elegida. —

— No te dejaré hacer esto sola… —

— De acuerdo, lo haremos. —

 **Siguiente capítulo: El comienzo de un viaje.**


	2. El comienzo de un viaje

**Nota de autor:** en verdad, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que logré tomar el valor de publicar esta historia en Fanfiction, y en verdad espero que les guste y puedan disfrutarla, sobre todo los fans de Clamp, Kingdom Hearts o Type-Moon.

Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo de las CLAMP, Kingdom Hearts le pertenece tanto a Disney como a Square Enix, Type-Moon le pertenece a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi, y la canción usada "Shikisai", le pertenece a Maaya Sakamoto, usada para la abertura de Fate/Grand Order.

* * *

 _Cuando estoy sola, puedo escuchar las palabras: "Si es doloroso, sé libre de parar",_

Se ve a Sakura mirando el cielo nocturno, con una mirada nostálgica.

 _Profundo, como un agujero negro; como una dulce voz, aterradora y tentadora,_

Al frente suyo aparece Syaoran, actuando de aquella misma manera cínica y extraña.

 _Trataré de imitar las palabras que hablas, y decir que no son nada,_

Aquella ilusión se disipó al tratar de tocarla, dejando a Sakura despierta al lado de sus nuevos amigos y aliados, quienes le sonreían con sinceridad.

 _No importa si es una mentira, si me da un motivo para continuar…_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pepito, Tomoyo, Kero, Rin y Sakura viajan en la Nave Gummi, esperando llegar a un nuevo mundo.

 _Existe un final para toda vida, entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué los humanos crecen asustadizos y se lamentan?_

Se observa a unos encapuchados misteriosos observar una gran luna en forma de corazón; en medio de una oscura ciudad.

 _Es porque sé que algún día perderé eso importante que el día a día es más hermoso que nada,_

Un mundo persa, un mundo con un aura tétrica y un mundo destruido; todos aparecen una y otra vez.

 _Solo hay un futuro que puedo ver. La eternidad no es algo que quiera en lo más mínimo._

Yuuko está tomando sake en su pórtico, con Watanuki dormido en su regazo.

 _Cada segundo, cada momento es precioso para mí… También, vivo en el mundo en donde tú estás._

Un cementerio, un reino oriental, un mundo dormido y una espiral en el cielo, dejan paso a todos aterrizando en medio de un amanecer en una ciudad reconstruida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El comienzo de un viaje.**

Para la joven conocida como Sakura Kinomoto, esta serie de extraños eventos significaría el comienzo de una nueva historia, una nueva travesía, una nueva experiencia.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, empezando por el momento en que la magia dejo de ser algo relativo para ella, y pasó a ser una verdad absoluta, en tan solo unos instantes. Pero esos recuerdos no eran para nada dolorosos, es más, fueron esos eventos los que hicieron que ella y Syaoran se conociesen por primera vez, creando un fuerte lazo que nunca se rompería, o bueno, eso pensó ella en primer lugar.

Pero, lo que más sobresalía, es que ella se encontraba rodeada de unos cuatro seres parecidos a fantasmas, que eran sus enemigos próximos. Ahora, Sakura tendrá que enfrentar a estas creaturas para poder estar segura nuevamente.

— Bueno, ahora debo pensar en una estrategia que me sirva. — Dijo Sakura mientras mantenía la distancia con aquellas criaturas, las cuales estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro en una manera muy pelicular, sus cuerpos parecían ser muy elásticos, y caminaban dando pasos aterradores.

Sakura lanzó el primer ataque usando su nueva espada, dando un salto hacia las creaturas para asestarles un golpe, el cual desprendió una especie de chispas de color azul grisáceo, lo cual fue extraño. La creatura no se quedó atrás y decidió contraatacar golpeando a Sakura con su cuerpo, haciendo que esta cayese de rodillas.

— Son bastante ágiles, pero no parecen ser muy resistentes. — Pensó Sakura mientras se levantaba y tomaba impulso nuevamente hacia esos seres, para luego atacar con su espada dando golpes gráciles y agiles, arrinconando a uno de ellos gracias a esto. Después, Sakura atacó a este ente con varios combos de golpes, uno tras de otro, hasta que finalmente logró derrotarlo, haciéndolo evaporar en una leve explosión.

En respuesta, los otros seres aumentaron la ofensiva al elevarse ligeramente sobre el aíre, como si estuviesen planeando. Sakura se dio cuenta y uso su espada para defenderse de las criaturas, para luego dar una rápida barrida en el suelo y asestar el golpe final para otro de ellos.

— ¿Desde cuándo puedo hacer eso? — Se preguntó Sakura tras haber hecho ese movimiento nuevo, el cual nunca había visto en su vida. Al final, eso no parecía importar, con tal de que le ayudase en la batalla contra estos monstruos.

Otra de las criaturas se lanzó al ataque, pero Sakura lo interceptó usando su espada, para luego ponerle fin a la existencia de esta criatura con unos tajos certeros.

— Vaya, esta espada tiene mucho poder. — Reflexionó Sakura mientras se enfocaba en su último oponente, el cual intentó atacar a Sakura por detrás, usando su descomunal agilidad, afortunadamente, Sakura logró darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, para luego cortarlo en dos, haciendo que se desprendiese aquellas partículas azules mientras este ser se desvanecía.

— Veo que has terminado. — Dijo la voz en un tono calmado.

Una luz brillante aparecía en la parte más norteña de la plataforma, haciendo que su esplendor cubriese a todas las otras fuentes de luz presentes, esto siguió por unos segundos, hasta que una puerta se materializó en aquel lugar.

— Tras esta puerta se encuentra el comienzo de un viaje nuevo, el cual te traerá muchos desafíos, sufrimiento y penurias. — Dijo la voz de manera realista en un tono neutro.

— ¿Estás lista para ver lo que está más allá? — Volvió a preguntar.

Sakura, sintiéndose totalmente segura de su futuro, volvió a invocar su espada, mientras se ponía en una posición de lucha. — Estoy lista. — Resaltó en un tono valiente y suave.

Entonces, Sakura se dirigió hacia donde estaba la puerta, para luego abrirla lentamente, hasta que pudo cruzar para el otro lado de la misma, dejando atrás la relativa seguridad de la plataforma.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Sakura se sorprendió al ver que ahora había tres plataformas iguales a la anterior, solo que estaban conectadas por unos caminos entre ellas. Teniendo el deseo de salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes, ella decidió dirigirse hacia la plataforma más distante, esperando encontrar algo.

Avanzando hacia el primer camino disponible, Sakura notó que más de esos misteriosos seres comenzaban a aparecer, por lo que ella decidió atacarlos una vez más.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! — Exclamó Sakura con fiereza mientras golpeaba a estos seres repetidas veces en una serie de combos, intentando sacárselos de encima.

Esta vez, los entes misteriosos no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente. Usando su agilidad, uno de ellos arremetió contra Sakura, asestándole un golpe en el brazo izquierdo, seguido de otro en su espalda, lo cual hizo que ella perdiese su balance.

— Eso sí me dolió… — Pensó Sakura mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie, preparándose para otra lucha contra estos seres.

Un grito de batalla fue lo que se escuchó en el camino mientras Sakura daba un potente salto hacia las creaturas, para darles un golpe en sus cabezas, luego otro de manera horizontal y por último un tajo de manera vertical, tal como ella suele hacer con la carta espada.

Este ataque fue demasiado para dos de las tres creaturas, haciendo que se evaporasen en el aíre, dejando unas esferas de color verde en el suelo, lo cual era algo nuevo, ya que estas creaturas no suelen dejar ese tipo de remanentes, o bueno, era lo que Sakura pensaba.

Al acercarse a estas esferas, Sakura sintió como su cuerpo las atraía, devolviéndole la energía que había perdido en los combates. — Que conveniente. — Dijo mientras arremetía contra la última creatura, destruyéndola de un solo tajo horizontal a toda velocidad.

— Supongo que debo ser más ágil que esas creaturas, así como más atenta. — Dijo Sakura mientras seguía avanzando hacia la segunda plataforma, donde afortunadamente no habían más creaturas, era como una especie de lugar de descanso para Sakura, la cual se sentó y se puso a pensar acerca de todo esto.

¿Desde cuándo los fantasmas eran seres tangibles? ¿Por qué Syaoran actuó de esa manera?

Eran las preguntas que más se repetían en la mente de Sakura, quien trataba de evitar la soledad que sentía al no estar con sus seres queridos. Tomoyo, Kerberos, su padre, su hermano, y sobre todo, Syaoran. — Tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes… — Pensó mientras se disponía a seguir su camino, levantándose poco a poco, para luego enfocarse en el segundo camino que la llevaría a la plataforma final, y posiblemente a casa.

Al correr por el segundo camino, Sakura pensó que podría usar su agilidad junto con sus técnicas aprendidas en la primaria como animadora para derrotar a más creaturas, en caso de que apareciesen.

Poco después, tal como ella predijo, unas cinco creaturas más aparecieron en la tercera plataforma, protegiendo otra puerta que se encontraba allí. Quizá, esta era la única alternativa de escape que quedaba, por lo que Sakura estaba dispuesta a luchar por su libertad.

— No me daré por vencida. — Dijo Sakura mientras volvía a invocar su espada en un tono que denotaba nerviosismo. Las creaturas trataron de acercarse usando el sigilo, pero Sakura fue capaz de dar un salto acrobático para terminar con dos de ellos en una serie de golpes rápidos, para luego aterrizar suavemente en el piso.

Repentinamente, una de las creaturas se lanzó contra Sakura a toda velocidad, apenas dándole tiempo para bloquear el ataque, con lo cual ella contratacó con un tajo diagonal, exterminando a esa creatura de manera instantánea.

— Tengo que salir de aquí. — Pensó Sakura mientras corría a toda velocidad para interceptar a las otras creaturas, las cuales no tuvieron oportunidad alguna ante los potentes movimientos de su espada, dejando esa misteriosa estela como remanente, junto con las esferas de color verde.

El lugar finalmente estaba despejado, Sakura tenía la ruta libre para cruzar la puerta, aunque ella no sabía que es lo que se encontraba más allá, quizá otra plataforma, o un verdadero abismo. — Voy a arriesgarme. — Dijo Sakura mientras abría la puerta para poder llegar a un nuevo lugar, el cual, resultó ser una sola plataforma, exactamente igual a la primera que ella visitó.

— ¿He vuelto al principio? — Pensó Sakura mientras veía el lugar, ¿acaso se encontraba en un laberinto sin salida? De repente, un estruendo sacudió la plataforma, lo que hizo que Sakura mirase hacia atrás para ver cuál fue la causa del mismo, para su sorpresa, su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad.

Frente a ella, se encontraba un enorme ser de más de seis metros de altura, de color gris claro, y apariencia humanoide. Su cabeza tenía ese mismo símbolo que poseían los otros seres más pequeños, pero carecía de esa boca parecida a un cierre de ropa. Sus hombros eran muy largos, y tenían forma triangular, sus brazos terminaban como garras afiladas, en cuanto a sus piernas, eran picudas, similares a tacones. Finalmente, en su pecho se encontraba ese "cierre" lo cual le daba una apariencia más aterradora. También tenía una bufanda azul alrededor de su cuello.

— No lo puedo creer… — Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de tomar distancia tras haber visto a este gigante, el cual comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más hacia la base de la plataforma.

Para su sorpresa, ella se dio cuenta que la creatura la estaba atrayendo involuntariamente, a medida que una extraña luz aparecía en su pecho. Una vez que Sakura estuvo en frente del misterioso ente, todo el lugar se llenó de oscuridad absoluta, aunque esto no duró para siempre.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — Se preguntó Sakura mientras veía a la plataforma desde el aíre. ¿Cómo era posible? En un principio fue difícil darse cuenta, pero cuando ella se dio la vuelta para ver sus brazos, todo cobró sentido. Esa misma luz blanca la tenía atrapada, completamente indefensa ante esa creatura. Curiosamente, esta tenía una agilidad impresionante para tener semejante tamaño, en menos de un parpadeo, miró a Sakura directamente, antes de alejarse y preparar un golpe a toda velocidad con su brazo. Para sorpresa de la creatura, Sakura invocó a su espada para darle un leve golpe que lo mandó a volar varios metros, aunque después se volvió a acercar estirando su cuerpo como unos espaguetis recién cocidos.

Luego, el misterioso ente tomó a Sakura con sus brazos, para arrojarla hacia arriba, mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de energía hacia ella, la cual reaccionó instantáneamente arrojando su espada hacia el ataque, para así destruirlo y mandar a la creatura directo a la plataforma. Aunque, Sakura también cayó propulsada hacia la plataforma, dándose un fuerte golpe que la dejó algo aturdida.

— Debo atacar a este fantasma rápido… — Pensó Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia esa creatura, dándole varios golpes tan rápido como podía, los cuales generaban un brillo blanco cuando ocurría la colisión. Tras haber recibido cinco golpes, la creatura se levantó rápidamente de la plataforma.

— Este ente es muy resistente, tengo que pensar en una mejor estrategia. — Susurró Sakura mientras corría alrededor de la plataforma para así buscar un punto débil en donde poder atacar, pero nunca espero que la creatura se incrustaría directamente en esta, transformando sus brazos, piernas y "bufanda" en algo parecido a raíces, de las cuales salían unos rayos de color grisáceo, junto a más fantasmas más débiles, por alguna razón, este ser no quería que Sakura saliese con vida.

Claro está, que Sakura no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, usando su agilidad, logró esquivar la mayoría de los rayos que provenían hacia ella, derrotando a todos los fantasmas débiles en el proceso, aunque uno de estos rayos le hirió el brazo izquierdo, creando una pequeña cortada que la hizo caer al piso debido al dolor.

— Demonios… — Pensó Sakura mientras veía un pequeño chorro de sangre caer desde su brazo. — Debo ser fuerte. —

Entonces, Sakura dio el salto más alto que pudo hacer para asestar un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del enorme fantasma, para luego darle otro en el brazo, y por último, lo golpeó en su pierna.

El gigantesco ser no pareció verse afectado por los golpes de Sakura, en cambio, parecía estar más furioso que nunca.

De todo su cuerpo, comenzaron a salir más rayos grisáceos a toda velocidad, tomando a Sakura por sorpresa. Estos le dieron cortes limpios en su mejilla izquierda, su pierna y su frente, haciéndola gritar de agonía.

¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Era la pregunta que se hacía Sakura para tratar de asimilar su situación actual, el día anterior había planeado tener una reunión con Tomoyo y sus amigas, pero ahora se encontraba luchando por su vida contra unos extraños seres, los cuales parecían tener la ventaja inmediata.

Fue entonces que algo extraño sucedió. Sakura sintió como un sopor aparecía lentamente en su corazón, lo cual la hizo caer al piso de manera instantánea, sin poder comprender el porqué.

— ¿Voy a morir aquí? — Pensó Sakura mientras el dolor se hacía cada vez más grande, ella sentía que una enorme presión la asfixiaba lentamente, impidiéndole respirar. La creatura, no se movió para nada, de hecho, solo generó más rayos, dispuesto a terminar el trabajo.

Justo cuando todo parecía terminar para Sakura, unos pájaros de color blanco, casi transparentes, atacaron al gigante en varios puntos específicos, lo cual fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

— Gra… Gracias… — Fueron las últimas palabras de Sakura antes de quedar inconsciente, lamentablemente, este no sería el final de la batalla. El ente, cayó encima de Sakura, mientras se desintegraba en un enorme domo de oscuridad, cubriendo la plataforma por completo...

* * *

Cuando Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos, se vio a sí misma siendo devorada por una oscuridad muy profunda, al parecer, era la energía negativa que provenía del fantasma. Justo cuando parecía que no iba a haber esperanzas, una mano tomó a Sakura, para luego sacarla de la eterna penumbra.

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó en la habitación de una casa de dos pisos, donde Sakura recién se había despertado, de la terrible pesadilla que había sido esa plataforma. A su lado, estaba un joven de unos veinticuatro años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello de color negro y los ojos de color verde. Vestía una camisa de color negro, junto con unos pantalones largos de color azul, una chaqueta de color durazno, y unos zapatos de color café.

— Veo que has despertado. — Dijo el joven con un tono alegre, pero sin mostrar una sonrisa. — Fue muy difícil sacarte de ese sueño, de no haberme enterado, lo más probable es que hubieses muerto allí mismo. —

— ¿Quién eres tú? — Preguntó una confundida Sakura en un tono agitado. — ¿Entonces, todo lo que soñé fue real? —

— Sí, así fue. De hecho, deberías mirar tu brazo izquierdo para comprobarlo. — Recitó el joven en un tono neutro, mientras se ponía de pie para ir a ver un espejo. Al traerlo, Sakura pudo ver que tenía vendajes en las mismas áreas donde los rayos de la creatura la habían alcanzado.

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Subaru Sumeragi, gusto en conocerte. — Dijo Subaru mientras le daba la mano a Sakura por educación. Sakura le devolvió el saludo de manera cortés. — Iré a decirle a tu familia que ya estás bien. —

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono de confusión. — ¿Acaso mi familia sabe acerca de la magia?—

— Tuve que decírselo a tu padre, de lo contrario, quizás no habría podido salvarte. — Añadió de manera fría mientras abría la puerta del cuarto para bajar por las escaleras.

Fue entonces que Sakura se levantó de la cama para dirigirse directo hacia su cajón, tratando de ver si sus cartas seguían en su lugar. Al llegar, abrió el libro, solo para ver que todo seguía sano y salvo.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritó Tomoyo en un tono de preocupación mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos. — Nos tuviste muy preocupados, pensamos que ibas a morir… —

— Tomoyo… — Pensó Sakura mientras recibía el abrazo de su mejor amiga, mientras veía como llegaban su padre y hermano, también empapados en lágrimas.

— Estábamos muy asustados, Sakura. — Dijo el padre de Sakura en un tono melancólico mientras le daba un cálido abrazo.

— Nunca más me vuelvas a asustar así, monstruo. — Dijo el hermano de Sakura mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza, era extraño, pero así era la forma en que él demostraba su cariño.

Subaru mostró una leve sonrisa mientras veía aquel momento de reunión familiar. — Tienes mucha suerte, Sakura. — Pensó.

— ¿En dónde está Kero? — Preguntó Sakura mientras regresaba a su cama.

— Está durmiendo. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono dulce. — El pobre trató de entrar a tu sueño para rescatarte, pero no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Debido a eso, él quedó inconsciente. —

— Me alegra saber que está bien. — Dijo Sakura mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa, solo para darse la vuelta y mirar a su padre y hermano.

— Perdónenme por no haberles dicho nada, no quería ponerlos en peligro. — Dijo Sakura mientras comenzaba a llorar. — No quiero que piensen que no confío en ustedes…—

— Descuida, hija mía. — Susurró Fujitaka en un tono sereno mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Sakura. — Lo que pasó no podría haber sido evitado por nadie, lamentablemente… —

— ¿A qué te refieres, Papá? — Preguntó Sakura con tono de duda.

— ¿Debería decírselo? — Preguntó Subaru mientras veía a la familia Kinomoto con una mirada seria, pero a la vez que mostraba mucho dolor.

— Has lo que tengas que hacer, Subaru. — Dijo Touya de manera breve.

— Tú has sido elegida por la Llave Espada, Sakura Kinomoto. — Dijo Subaru con un tono serio.

Sakura no tuvo palabras para describir lo que sentía por aquella revelación. ¿Acaso ese era el nombre del arma que ella usó en aquel sueño? ¿Una Llave Espada?

Todos los demás solamente se quedaron viendo la conversación entre Subaru y Sakura, sin decir palabra o comentario alguno.

— Actualmente, los mundos corren un gran peligro. La misión que tienen los portadores de la Llave Espada es protegerlos de cualquier fuerza que trate de causar pánico y destrucción. — Añadió Subaru, denotando la sabiduría de la que era poseedor.

— ¡Espera un momento! — Exclamó Sakura de manera repentina para tomar la palabra. — ¿Me estás diciendo que hay otros mundos, y que mi misión es protegerlos? —

— Así es. — Respondió Subaru de manera breve. — La persona que me envió aquí para rescatarte es alguien muy poderosa, y me pidió que te dijera que debes prepararte. —

— ¿Para qué? — Preguntó Fujitaka en un tono de preocupación.

— Sakura, deberás viajar entre los mundos para salvarlos de una gran amenaza que ha surgido recientemente. — Dijo Subaru.

— ¡De ninguna manera! — Gritó Touya mientras golpeaba la pared con su puño debido a la furia que tenía. — No dejaré que mi hermana menor arriesgue su vida, es decir, ni siquiera pudo vencer a los entes que la atormentaron en su sueño, ¿cómo es posible que pueda contra una amenaza superior? —

— Deberías confiar más en tu hermana, Touya. — Dijo Subaru en un tono de euforia mientras sonreía. — Sakura recibirá entrenamiento dentro de poco, y verás como ella podrá vencer fácilmente a esos seres. —

— ¿Entonces, cuándo debo partir? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono de curiosidad. —

— Partirás el día de mañana. — Respondió Subaru en un tono suave.

— También quiero ir a ese viaje. — Dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba las heridas de Sakura. — No permitiré que nada malo le pase, quiero estar ahí para protegerla de cualquier peligro. —

— Tomoyo… — Trató de decir Sakura, solo para ser interrumpida por un abrazo proveniente de ella. — No tienes por qué hacer esto tú sola, Sakura. —

Sakura no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas debido a la acción de Tomoyo. Ella sí que era afortunada al tener a alguien como Tomoyo a su lado, después de todo, eran mejores amigas por algo.

— Gracias por tu bondad, Tomoyo. — Dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga, demostrándole su gratitud.

— De nada, Sakura. — Respondió Tomoyo en un tono muy amable.

Subaru no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa ante éste hecho, después de todo, amistades como estas son muy raras en estos días.

— Espero que estés consciente de que no será un viaje fácil, Tomoyo. — Dijo Subaru en un tono de preocupación. — Les recomiendo que se lleven a Kero con ustedes, para que de esa manera estén más seguras. —

— De acuerdo, lo haremos. — Respondieron las dos amigas en tono unísono.

Una vez que la conversación terminó, todos se despidieron mutuamente para irse a dormir, después de todo, ya eran las 11:00 PM, y el día siguiente sería muy interesante.

* * *

Sakura, quien no parecía ser capaz de conciliar el sueño tras lo acontecido, decidió mirar a la ventana de su cuarto, donde pudo ver a muchas estrellas centellando en el cielo.

— Todas esas estrellas, ¿serán mundos? — Se preguntó Sakura mientras se dejaba hipnotizar por la majestuosa belleza del cielo nocturno.

Era una pregunta algo capciosa, ¿cómo era posible que hubiese otros mundos? Es decir, ¿acaso tendría que luchar contra seres extraterrestres para salvar a la existencia?

Subaru no parecía ser extraterrestre, después de todo. Así que Sakura pensó que la existencia de otros mundos era algo mucho más complejo que ir a otro planeta, o bueno, eso era lo que ella creía.

— ¿No puedes dormir? — Preguntó Subaru mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de Sakura.

— No… Estoy muy nerviosa. — Respondió Sakura en un tono cortado.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué? — Preguntó Subaru en un tono ligeramente alegre.

— Bueno, no sé lo que es una Llave Espada, y tampoco tengo idea de cómo pueden ser los otros mundos. Pero, si mi destino es salvarlos, tendré que hacerlo. — Respondió Sakura en un tono decidido.

Subaru solo sonrió ante esto y exclamó: — Eres alguien muy fuerte, Sakura. Pero no puedo ayudarte con la información que te hace falta, dado a que apenas conozco la leyenda de las Llaves Espada. —

— Subaru, de casualidad, ¿cómo son los otros mundos? — Preguntó Sakura en son de curiosidad.

— Imagina a cada mundo como un lapso de tiempo distinto, el mismo universo, pero en diferentes épocas y lugares, que se separaron en diferentes fragmentos, los cuáles fueron parte de una línea de tiempo hace muchos eones. — Respondió, al ver el cielo. — Es todo lo que sé por el momento. —

Fue entonces que Subaru salió de la habitación de Sakura, dejándola sola una vez más. Sabiendo que necesitaría energía para su siguiente aventura, Sakura decidió cerrar sus ojos lentamente, para así tratar de dormir lo suficiente para tener fuerzas en la mañana siguiente.

Aunque fue un proceso tardío, Sakura logró quedarse dormida tras una hora. Al final, la residencia de los Kinomoto tuvo una noche tranquila.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se despertó lentamente mientras miraba los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana de su cuarto, al parecer, este día iba a ser muy único en su tipo.

— Sakura, el desayuno está servido. — Dijo Fujitaka en un tono amigable tratando de llamar a su hija.

— Ya voy papá, debo vestirme primero. — Respondió Sakura alegremente mientras iba a buscar la ropa que se pondría por el resto del día.

Tras unos diez minutos, Sakura bajó a desayunar con su familia y Subaru, su invitado. Esta vez, ella tenía una blusa de color rosado sin mangas junto con una camiseta interior de color negro. Su falda era de color blanco, y llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Por último, tenía zapatos de color rojo carmesí.

— Buenos días a todos. — Dijo Sakura alegremente mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a su familia.

— Buenos días Sakura. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono bastante amable. — Luces muy bien el día de hoy.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente ante este comentario, y solo le dijo gracias a Tomoyo con una leve sonrisa.

— Vaya, no sabía que los monstruos se vestían bien. — Dijo Touya en un tono de mofa, lo cual hizo que Sakura sintiera mucha vergüenza. Lo que ella nunca espero, fue ver que Subaru le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que todos se rieran en la habitación.

— A las mujeres se las respeta, maleducado. — Dijo Subaru mientras tomaba una taza de café. Touya tenía todas las ganas de devolverle el golpe, pero sabía que él tenía toda la razón.

— Estos chicos de hoy en día. — Dijo Fujitaka mientras le servía el desayuno a Sakura, el cual consistía en arroz, sopa de miso, pescado y tamagoyaki.

Sakura se mostró muy feliz, por lo que comenzó a comer de manera instantánea, disfrutando el típico desayuno japonés.

Por otra parte, ella no sabía que todos estaban enfocados en las heridas que ella tenía, aun cuando estas ya habían cicatrizado. Donde alguna vez hubo varios cortes, ahora ya no había absolutamente nada.

— Esta chica sí que es un misterio. — Pensó Subaru mientras seguía tomando su café.

— Disculpe, señor Subaru. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono de duda. — ¿Qué deberíamos llevar en el viaje? —

— Bueno, supongo que necesitarán llevar un poco de ropa, algo de comida y agua, pero nada más. — Respondió Subaru en un tono neutro.

Tomoyo se sintió muy triste, sabiendo que no podría llevar su videocámara para filmar a Sakura, pero bueno, las cosas tenían que pasar por algo.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Kero? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono de preocupación mientras comía un poco de pescado.

— ¿Te refieres al peluche? — Preguntó Touya. — Anoche estaba muy nervioso acerca de las cartas, dijo que ya no eres capaz de usar su poder. —

Para Sakura, escuchar esto fue como si la hubiese atropellado un auto, sin sus cartas, ¿cómo iba a vencer a esos seres? La Llave Espada no era suficiente.

— Tengo una explicación para eso. — Irrumpió Subaru en un tono neutro. — La Llave Espada tiene otros poderes que no son compatibles con los de las cartas, pero pienso que deberías ser capaz de usar parte de su poder como conjuros básicos, incluyendo Piro, Hielo, Trueno y Cura. —

— Entonces, si Sakura se hace más fuerte, ¿será capaz de usar las cartas otra vez? — Preguntó Tomoyo con clara preocupación en su voz.

— Es lo más probable, Tomoyo. En cuanto a ti, Sakura, ten las cartas contigo en todo momento, recuerda que aún puedes usar magia. — Dijo Subaru mientras miraba a ambas chicas.

Una vez que todos terminaron el desayuno, Sakura fue a su cuarto a ver a Kero, el cual yacía sentado encima del escritorio, viendo las cartas con una mirada que denotaba angustia.

— Sakura… — Dijo Kero mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos. — Perdóname, no tuve la fuerza necesaria para entrar y salvarte… —

Sakura solo tomó a Kero con sus brazos para abrazarlo, como lo haría una niña con su peluche.

— Lo intentaste, no tengo porqué perdonarte, eres mi amigo, y nunca te daré la espalda. — Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba a Kero de manera tierna, lo cual hizo que Kero dejase de llorar.

— Ahora que no eres capaz de usar las cartas, tendrás que entrenar desde cero, aprendiendo los conjuros básicos. — Dijo Kero mientras miraba a Sakura, para luego darse vuelta y mirar a las cartas. — No tengo idea porqué pasó esto, pero estoy seguro que serás capaz de canalizar el poder de las cartas dentro de poco. —

Justo en ese momento, Subaru había entrado en la habitación, su miraba denotaba que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

— Tomoyo ya tiene todo empacado, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo. — Dijo Subaru en un tono fuerte, dándole a entender a Sakura que debían apresurarse.

De manera alocada, Sakura tomó su mochila para empacar un cambio de ropa, unas medicinas, unos bocadillos y agua. Después, ella salió corriendo directo hacia la puerta de su casa, donde la estaban esperando su padre, Touya, Subaru y Tomoyo.

— Ya llegamos. — Dijeron Sakura y Kero en un tono unísono. Por otro lado, Tomoyo se veía muy feliz, debido a que podría compartir nuevas aventuras con su mejor amiga y Kero.

— Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero. A partir de ahora, viajarán por varios mundos para protegerlos de cualquier peligro, pero primero, los enviaré a un mundo en específico, para que rescaten a un grupo de personas. — Dijo Subaru mientras sacaba unos papeles con sellos de su bolsillo.

— ¿A quién debemos rescatar? — Preguntó Sakura en son de curiosidad.

— Esa persona es otro portador de la Llave Espada, su nombre es Sora. — Dijo Subaru de manera breve. — Tomoyo, ¿estás segura de que no quieres quedarte? —

— Para nada. — Dijo Tomoyo. — Para mí no hay mayor felicidad que estar junto a Sakura y su familia. —

Subaru supo en ese entonces que el lazo que unía a Sakura y Tomoyo era muy fuerte, por lo que romperlo sería casi imposible. Entonces, colocó unos sellos de papel para formar un círculo alrededor de Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero, para luego comenzar a recitar unos conjuros en latín.

— _**Di ventus et umbris, da mihi posse creare alium mundum ad ostium. —**_ Fueron las palabras que él recitó para crear un círculo mágico alrededor de nuestras heroínas. Poco a poco, los sellos comenzaron a arder, para crear un humo blanco que terminó girando como un tornado.

— Hasta luego y por favor, tengan cuidado. — Dijo Fujitaka mientras se despedía de nuestros héroes alzando su mano.

— No olviden protegerse mutuamente. — Dijo Touya en un tono suave mientras seguía mirando el conjuro.

— Buena suerte, Sakura. — Pensó Subaru mientras el círculo llegó a su punto de máximo esplendor, emitiendo un enorme brillo de color gris, para luego difuminarse lentamente, mostrando que nuestros héroes ya no se encontraban en esta realidad.

— La necesitará. — Dijo un hombre misterioso encapuchado en un tono alegre, mientras miraba todo desde un árbol cercano a la casa de Sakura.

* * *

 **Previa.**

— Este mundo es muy bonito. —

— Si no se van de aquí, las incineraré sin piedad alguna. —

— Sora… —

 **Capítulo 2: El despertar de un héroe.**


	3. El despertar de un héroe

**Nota de autor:** muy buenas, espero que les hayan gustado los dos capítulos anteriores. n_n

En este capítulo vamos a adentrarnos un poco más en la historia, además de introducir un tema de cierre, espero que sea de su agrado; ánimo y bendiciones.

Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo de las CLAMP, Kingdom Hearts le pertenece tanto a Disney como a Square Enix, Type-Moon le pertenece a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi, y la canción usada "Shikisai", le pertenece a Maaya Sakamoto, usada para la abertura de Fate/Grand Order, y la segunda canción "Close to you" le pertenece a la banda japonesa ALvino, usada como el cuarto tema de cierre de "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" y el fanfiction presente me pertenece.

* * *

 _Cuando estoy sola, puedo escuchar las palabras: "Si es doloroso, sé libre de parar",_

Se ve a Sakura mirando el cielo nocturno, con una mirada nostálgica.

 _Profundo, como un agujero negro; como una dulce voz, aterradora y tentadora,_

Al frente suyo aparece Syaoran, actuando de aquella misma manera cínica y extraña.

 _Trataré de imitar las palabras que hablas, y decir que no son nada,_

Aquella ilusión se disipó al tratar de tocarla, dejando a Sakura despierta al lado de sus nuevos amigos y aliados, quienes le sonreían con sinceridad.

 _No importa si es una mentira, si me da un motivo para continuar…_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pepito, Tomoyo, Kero, Rin y Sakura viajan en la Nave Gummi, esperando llegar a un nuevo mundo.

 _Existe un final para toda vida, entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué los humanos crecen asustadizos y se lamentan?_

Se observa a unos encapuchados misteriosos observar una gran luna en forma de corazón; en medio de una oscura ciudad.

 _Es porque sé que algún día perderé eso importante que el día a día es más hermoso que nada,_

Un mundo persa, un mundo con un aura tétrica y un mundo destruido; todos aparecen una y otra vez.

 _Solo hay un futuro que puedo ver. La eternidad no es algo que quiera en lo más mínimo._

Yuuko está tomando sake en su pórtico, con Watanuki dormido en su regazo.

 _Cada segundo, cada momento es precioso para mí… También, vivo en el mundo en donde tú estás._

Un cementerio, un reino oriental, un mundo dormido y una espiral en el cielo, dejan paso a todos aterrizando en medio de un amanecer en una ciudad reconstruida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: El despertar de un héroe.**

Viajar entre mundos es algo más complicado de lo que se puede ver en el cine o las películas, esto era todo lo que podían pensar Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero mientras caían por un abismo hacia su siguiente destino, donde emprenderían el comienzo de una aventura.

Poco a poco, en el fondo del abismo, una luz comenzó a brillar, mostrando lo que parecía ser un pueblo en pleno atardecer, en específico una plaza en frente de un edificio.

— Prepárense para la caída. — Dijo Kero en un tono nervioso, pensando que iban a caer desde el cielo.

Varios gritos se oían mientras nuestros héroes temían un fuerte golpe. Para su suerte, mientras atravesaban el portal, aterrizaron de manera segura en el pavimento de la estación.

— No fue la gran cosa. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono neutral mientras veía como Sakura trataba de recuperarse de un ligero mareo. — ¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura? —

— Descuida Tomoyo, estoy bien. — Respondió Sakura mientras le sonreía a Tomoyo.

Tras unos quince minutos de descanso, el mareo que tenía Sakura desapareció por completo, así como el ligero malestar que tenía Kero. Ahora, tenían que empezar su misión, encontrando a "Sora" y a sus compañeros de viaje, pero la pregunta era, ¿en dónde buscar?

— Subaru nunca nos dijo quién era Sora, ni tampoco su localización actual. — Dijo Kero en un tono de ligera preocupación mientras suspiraba. — Creo que habrá que buscar en todo el pueblo. —

— Este pueblo es muy bonito, ¿no lo creen así? — Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa mientras veían el hermoso atardecer presente en el pueblo, un hermoso sol de color naranja postrado en el horizonte.

— Por supuesto que sí. — Respondió Kero mientras sonreía.

— No tengo la menor duda. — Respondió Tomoyo mientras se reía.

Posteriormente, nuestros héroes decidieron salir de la plaza para dirigirse más abajo, donde encontraron un descenso que llevaba hasta unas tiendas donde se vendían cosas como accesorios, ropa o golosinas.

Mientras descendían, la pendiente les daba un ligero impulso, debido a eso, Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron a los ojos fijamente, para luego correr lo más rápido que pudiesen, para dar lugar a una carrera amistosa. Poco después, Sakura emergió como vencedora.

— Me has ganado, Sakura. — Dijo Tomoyo mientras se detenía para tomar algo de aíre. — Tu agilidad es sin duda es espectacular. —

— Muchas gracias Tomoyo. — Respondió Sakura mientras miraba hacia el cielo, dándose cuenta que faltaba poco para que anocheciese, y que iban a necesitar un lugar en donde hospedarse.

— ¿En dónde podríamos dormir? — Preguntó Kero en un tono de duda.

— Sakura, Kero, deberían ver ese anuncio. — Dijo Tomoyo mientras señalaba una imagen de renta de departamentos a precios razonables. — Dice que está cerca de aquí, así que deberíamos ir cuanto antes. —

Sakura y Kero concordaron instantáneamente, por lo que decidieron caminar hacia el área de departamentos. Poco después, tras unos diez minutos de caminata, llegaron al conjunto de apartamentos, donde había un hombre atendiendo la recepción.

— Buenas noches, y bienvenidas al hotel Buona Notte de Villa Crepúsculo, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar? —Preguntó el encargado en un tono amigable. —

— Nos gustaría alquilar un cuarto para dos personas por favor. — Respondió Tomoyo de manera educada. — ¿Cuánto cuesta un cuarto por noche? —

— El precio es de $1,500 platines por persona. — Dijo el encargado en un tono normal. Sakura y Tomoyo se quedaron impresionadas tras escuchar la palabra "platines", por lo cual dedujeron que existía otra moneda en este mundo.

— Disculpe, es que nosotros somos de otro mundo, y usamos el Yen como nuestra moneda nativa, ¿no hay forma de hacer alguna conversión? — Preguntó Tomoyo de manera calmada.

— Claro que sí, estamos acostumbrados a recibir visitantes de otros mundos. — Respondió el encargado en un tono suave. — Necesitarán pagar 6,000 yenes en total por todo. —

Sakura pensó que iban a estar en problemas, debido a que ella no tenía dinero, pero, para su sorpresa, Tomoyo sacó la cantidad pedida de su bolsillo.

— Creí que no habías traído dinero. — Dijo Sakura en un tono neutro.

— Siempre llevo 100,000 yenes a donde sea que vaya Sakura, y otro mundo no es la excepción. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono alegre mientras guiñaba el ojo, después de todo, ser hija de una mujer de negocios tiene uno que otro beneficio.

Cuando el encargado terminó de hacer las cuentas, procedió a llevar a Sakura y Tomoyo a su habitación.

Al llegar, ambas habían quedado impresionadas por completo, la habitación tenía muy buena calidad, con dos camas cubiertas de sabanas y algunas almohadas, un par de sillas y unos cajones para guardar las pertenencias. Además, el baño también tenía una calidad muy buena.

— Las dejaré solas para que desempaquen. — Dijo el encargado en un tono amable mientras se retiraba de la habitación. — Si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme. —

— Muchas gracias. — Dijeron Sakura y Tomoyo en tono unísono mientras se despedían del amable trabajador.

Como no tenían mucho equipaje, desempacar todo no tomó mucho tiempo, en apenas cinco minutos todo ya estaba guardado.

— Sakura, iré a tomar un baño, volveré enseguida. — Dijo Tomoyo mientras tomaba la ropa que se pondría para dormir.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo Sakura brevemente.

Tomoyo ya había cerrado la puerta del baño, por lo que Sakura se quedó sola junto con Kero, el cual estaba esperando ansioso una buena merienda.

— ¿Sabes cómo hacer los hechizos básicos? — Preguntó Sakura para romper el silencio que había en el cuarto, después de todo, ella aún sentía algo de tristeza tras haber perdido sus poderes.

— Bueno, solo debes imaginar el elemento que deseas usar, y eso es todo. — Respondió Kero en un tono animado mientras Sakura invocaba su Llave Espada.

— Jamás esperé ser poseedora de un arma como ésta, me pregunto por qué habrá sido. — Dijo Sakura en un tono que denotaba algo de confusión.

Kero se acercó hacia Sakura para ver mejor a la Llave Espada, cosa que lo dejó bastante impresionado.

— Es el destino, Sakurita. Hay cosas que simplemente son inevitables, y tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas. — Dijo Kero en un tono de sabiduría.

Sakura se quedó pensando en la frase que le dijo Kero, y después se dio cuenta que tenía razón. El destino la había elegido para ser una benefactora de los mundos, y ella debería sentirse orgullosa por eso.

— Gracias por todo, Kero. — Respondió Sakura. — Debo aprender a aceptar el destino. —

Justo cuando ambos habían terminado su hablar, Tomoyo había salido del baño, la verdad es que ella no era el tipo de persona que gustara desperdiciar el agua. Tenía puesta un pijama de color azul marino, que consistía en una camiseta de mangas largas, junto con unos pantalones largos del mismo color.

— Sakura, el baño ya está desocupado. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono normal. — Deberías ir a bañarte. —

Sakura concordó al instante, y cogió su propia ropa para ir a darse una buena ducha.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto, para ver el hermoso cielo nocturno de este mundo, al parecer, tenía una gran cantidad de estrellas, las cuales formaban patrones muy hermosos.

— Me pregunto qué otra clase de mundos podrían haber allá afuera. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono de duda mientras veía como Kero se acercaba.

— Quién sabe, pero estoy seguro que lo descubriremos pronto. — Dijo Kero en un tono de alegría mientras se dejaba llevar por la belleza del hermoso cielo.

Las estrellas tenían un encanto único bajo cualquier cielo nocturno, ya que parecían tener vida propia, mientras titilaban de manera infinita, sin tomar un solo descanso.

A medida que Tomoyo se dejaba hipnotizar por los patrones de estrellas, muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, entre ellos, aquel momento en que ella tuvo que apoyar a Sakura en una experiencia bastante extraña tras su última aventura de la niñez.

* * *

" _ **Recuerdo"**_

La gran batalla contra la carta de la nada finalmente había finalizado, pero, ahora, había surgido un nuevo problema.

Tomoyo se había dado cuenta que Sakura y Syaoran habían desaparecido, esto era extraño, después de todo, la carta de la nada tampoco estaba presente en el lugar.

— ¿En dónde están? — Se preguntó Tomoyo mientras trataba de buscar a sus amigos en el parque, cosa que era bastante extraña, ya que ellos eran los únicos que no habían sido borrados por la negatividad de la carta.

— Tomoyo, ¿sabes qué pasó con Sakura y Syaoran? — Preguntó Kero en un tono de preocupación. — Se supone que deberían estar aquí. —

Al no saber que responder, Tomoyo decidió buscar por su cuenta a Sakura y Syaoran en el parque con la ayuda de Kero y Yue, después de todo, no deberían estar tan lejos.

Para no causar preocupación, Yue usó sus habilidades para detener el tiempo en la ciudad de Tomoeda, para así tener toda la calma del mundo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Tomoyo, Kero y Yue se dedicaron a buscar por todo el parque, revisando cada lugar, desde los múltiples restaurantes que había, la montaña rusa, la recepción, etc. Pero, no pudieron encontrarlos, cosa que creó un ambiente de tristeza en sus almas.

— Esto no tiene sentido… — Sollozó Tomoyo mientras golpeaba sus puños contra el piso, tratando de liberar el enorme dolor que ella sentía en su corazón. Kero y Yue también estaban tristes, pero no estaban dispuestos a rendirse tan fácilmente.

— Tomoyo… — Dijo Yue en un tono de consolación mientras le secaba las lágrimas. — No debemos perder las esperanzas nunca, ellos volverán, estoy seguro de eso. —

Las palabras de Yue hicieron que ambos recuperaran un poco las esperanzas, pero aun así no bastaba para cubrir el inmenso vacío que sentían todos.

De repente, Yue sintió que una potente energía oscura estaba materializándose en el parque, por lo que salió volando directo a esa dirección, mientras Kero y Tomoyo lo seguían a toda velocidad. Al llegar, vieron que Sakura estaba saliendo de un misterioso portal de oscuridad pura, para luego caer al suelo instantáneamente.

Tomoyo inmediatamente se acercó a Sakura, mientras el portal se desvanecía de manera rápida. No pasó mucho antes de que ella se diese cuenta que algo andaba mal. Sakura tenía la mirada perdida, vacía, y parecía estar en un profundo coma, además de que no había rastro alguno del paradero de Syaoran.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Sakura? — Pensaba Kero mientras trataba de analizar la situación, al parecer, algo le pasó a Sakura dentro de ese portal.

Yue decidió ver las cartas de Sakura, solo por mera curiosidad, a medida que iba revisando las cartas, se dio cuenta que la carta de la nada había desaparecido, eso era extraño, ya que él suponía que la carta había sido sellada, pero sin embargo, no estaba.

— ¡Sakura, por favor, debes despertar! — Repetía Tomoyo una y otra vez tratando de llegar a la mente de Sakura, para tratar de despertarla de su profundo coma. Pero, nada parecía funcionar, Sakura solo seguía quieta, como un vegetal, mientras el brillo de sus ojos iba disminuyendo, parecía como si su alma hubiese sido drenada de su cuerpo.

— ¡Sakura! — Volvió a gritar Tomoyo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus ojos se iban enrojeciendo debido a la cascada de lágrimas que fluían por su rostro, pero nada sucedía aún.

Kero y Yue no pudieron contenerse más y entraron en llanto, ¿es que no había nada que pudiesen hacer?

De repente, fue entonces que Tomoyo se dio cuenta que los ojos de Sakura recuperaron su brillo, esto era una buena señal. Después, Sakura comenzó a toser de manera descontrolada, mientras recuperaba su conciencia poco a poco.

— ¿En dónde estoy? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono débil mientras trataba de mantener la conciencia.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritaron en tono unísono Kero, Yue y Tomoyo mientras se lanzaban a abrazar a su amiga, quien se había recuperado de su aflicción.

— Tomoyo, Kero, Yue… — Dijo levemente Sakura mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de sus ojos. — Sya… Syaora… —

Sakura no logró permanecer consciente por más tiempo, por lo que volvió a quedarse dormida.

 **" _Fin del recuerdo"_**

* * *

Sin duda habían sido días difíciles para los seres queridos de Sakura. Poco después de ir a buscar asistencia médica, se detectó que Sakura estaba en un coma, y que despertaría dentro de unas semanas.

La espera de por sí fue agobiante, pero cuando logró despertar su primera reacción fue pegar un enorme grito de dolor, cuando los recuerdos regresaron a su mente.

Durante varios meses después de haber despertado, Sakura solo estuvo acostada en su cama, llorando, sin importarle nada más. No comía bien, no le importaban sus estudios, en lo absoluto. Su salud lentamente se deterioraba, su familia no sabía qué hacer en lo absoluto, todo era un caos.

Eventualmente, sus seres queridos tomaron cartas en el asunto. Tomoyo, Kero, Yue, Fujitaka, Sonomi y Touya estuvieron ahí para ella, de a poco levantándole el semblante caído que denotaban sus jóvenes ojos, hasta que tras casi un año fue capaz de sonreír una vez más, levemente, pero ya era un gran salto.

— Espero que en este viaje podamos encontrar a Syaoran, para así demostrarle a esa maleducada de Meiling que tenemos la razón. — Pensó Tomoyo con desdeño mientras seguía viendo el cielo, recordando que Meiling culpó a Sakura por la desaparición de Syaoran, cosa que no gustó a nadie.

Mientras tanto, la puerta del baño se abrió, mostrando a una Sakura vestida con pijamas de color rosa, idénticas a las usadas por Tomoyo.

— Kero, ¿quieres unas galletas? — Dijo Sakura con un tono amigable mientras se dirigía a buscar las galletas en su mochila.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Respondió Kero de manera alegre mientras se acerca volando hacia Sakura, la cual le dio unas cuatro galletas de chocolate.

Mientras Kero se daba un banquete con las galletas, Sakura se dirigía hacia su cama, lista para dormir y reponer fuerzas.

— ¿Te vas a dormir tan temprano? — Preguntó Tomoyo en un tono natural, pensando que Sakura estaba muy cansada.

— Sí… Esos viajes entre mundos son algo agotadores. — Respondió Sakura en un tono alegre mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar dormir. — Buenas noches Tomoyo, lo mismo para ti, Kero. —

Kero dio una respuesta, pero no se entendió casi nada de lo que dijo debido a que tenía comida en la boca. Tomoyo solo se río, y se fue a acostar también.

— Buenas noches a ambos, espero que duerman bien. Kero, no olvides dejar apagando las luces cuando termines de comer. —Dijo Tomoyo en un tono carismático mientras conciliaba el sueño, al parecer, mañana sería un día muy largo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban listos para salir al pueblo en busca de Sora.

— Muchas gracias por el desayuno. — Dijo Sakura mientras se despedía del encargado del hotel en un tono educado.

— Se lo agradezco mucho, señor. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono gentil.

— Cuando gusten, recuerden que el hotel Buona Notte siempre estará para ustedes. — Agradeció el encargado del hotel mientras se despedía.

Una vez que salieron del hotel, Tomoyo tomó el mapa que les había regalado el encargado para conocer un poco más la ciudad, al parecer, el mejor lugar para buscar a un joven es la cancha de arena de la ciudad, donde existe un deporte llamado "Forcejeo" muy similar al esgrima, pero no tan peligroso.

— ¿Debemos ir a esa cancha? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono normal.

— No lo sé, pero quizás podremos obtener un poco más de información. — Respondió Tomoyo en un tono serio. Cuando se trataba de investigaciones, ella era toda una detective.

Tras una pequeña caminata, ambas habían llegado a la cancha, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

— ¡Auxilio! — Gritaron unos tres jóvenes en tono unísono mientras trataban de huir de unos misteriosos seres grises que los perseguían de manera incesable.

— ¿Pero qué son esas cosas? — Se preguntó Tomoyo mientras veía toda la acción, sin poder moverse debido al miedo.

Sakura, quien reaccionó casi instintivamente, invocó su Llave Espada, para luego dar un salto hacia esos seres.

— No dejaré que lastimen a nadie… — Dijo Sakura mientras atacaba ferozmente a esos seres, dando golpes gráciles y fuertes al mismo tiempo. Al no poder resistir, estos seres explotaron rápidamente, dejando una estela de color azul grisáceo en el aire.

Tomoyo no supo cómo reaccionar, después de todo, era la primera vez que veía una Llave Espada en acción, vaya que era un arma realmente mística, tal como Subaru le había contado.

— Gracias por habernos rescatado… — Dijo el joven con cabello rubio y pantalones militares. — Me llamo Hayner, mucho gusto. —

— Soy Pence, muchas gracias. — Asintió Pence en un tono gentil, pero débil por la falta de aire.

— Mi nombre es Olette, les agradezco mucho lo que hicieron para ayudarnos. — Insistió Olette en un tono ligeramente agitado.

Tomoyo solo sonrió ante los amables gestos de estos chicos, pero notó que Sakura se veía algo extraña. Estaba algo agitada, y parecía tener una mezcla de miedo y furia en su mirar.

— Sakura… ¿esos fueron los seres que casi te matan? — Preguntó Tomoyo con un tono ligeramente cortado.

— Sí. — Respondió brevemente Sakura. — No dejaré que hieran a nadie más. —

Los tres amigos no sabían que decir, ¿acaso esta chica ya había peleado con estos seres antes?

Para poder romper la tensión del ambiente, Hayner decidió invitar a Sakura y Tomoyo a su guarida secreta, donde podrían recuperar la calma. Ambas aceptaron y siguieron al grupo de Hayner.

Al llegar, éste les ofreció un asiento a ambas, por un lado para que estuviesen más cómodas, por otro; para agradecerles por haberle salvado la vida. Tanto a él como a sus dos amigos.

— Gracias por todo. — Respondió una sonriente Sakura en un tono gentil, al parecer, todas esas emociones negativas habían quedado atrás.

— Sakura, ¿podrías decirnos que eran esas cosas? — Preguntó Olette en un tono dulce. — Tenemos curiosidad. —

— Solo digamos que eran fantasmas… — Respondió Sakura en un tono neutro. — No tengo idea de lo que podrían ser… —

Olette comprendió y decidió no volver a tocar el tema.

— Entonces, ¿qué os ha traído a Villa Crepúsculo? — Preguntó Pence en un tono curioso.

— Bueno, hemos venido a buscar a un chico llamado Sora. — Respondió Tomoyo en un tono profesional. — ¿Le conocen? —

Los chicos parecieron reflexionar al escuchar ese nombre, pero al final, no fue de gran importancia.

— Ese nombre se me hace familiar por alguna razón, pero no conozco a nadie llamado Sora, lo siento. — Dijo Hayner en un tono de decepción.

— Lo mismo digo. — Asintió Pence.

— Concuerdo. — Insistió Olette.

Sakura suspiró ligeramente, para luego pensar en qué iba a hacer ahora.

— Entonces… ¿no conocen algún lugar que tenga actividad fantasmal? — Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

— Ahora que lo dices, Pence leyó un artículo en el periódico de hace un par de días, decía algo sobre una mansión o algo así… — Dijo Hayner mientras trataba de remembrar los eventos del pasado.

— ¡Es cierto! — Exclamó Pence en un tono eufórico. — Casualmente el periódico está aquí guardado. —

Y en efecto, el periódico estaba guardado en un pequeño cajón. Una vez que él lo recuperó, procedió a dárselo a Tomoyo.

— "Extraños avistamientos de fantasmas se han dado en la Mansión Abandonada de Villa Crepúsculo". — Leyó Tomoyo mientras veía como Sakura mostraba una faceta aterrorizada.

— Deberían ir a investigar. — Dijo Hayner.

— Gracias por todo, chicos. — Dijeron ambas amigas mientras hacían una referencia de agradecimiento, cosa que impresionó a los tres.

— ¡Esperen! — Gritó Hayner mientras les arrojaba un par de botellas con un líquido verde a Sakura.

— ¿Qué son? — Preguntó Sakura mientras las atrapaba.

— Son pociones, pueden sanar muchas heridas. — Respondió Pence en un tono sabio.

— ¡Por favor cuídense! — Exclamó Olette mientras alzaba su mano para despedirse, poco después, Hayner y Pence decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Sakura y Tomoyo les respondieron con una gran sonrisa antes de partir hacia la mansión. Esto les dio un poco de tristeza, ya que se había creado un lazo entre ellos, aunque solo se hubiesen conocido por poco tiempo.

— Tomoyo, ¿en dónde queda esa mansión? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono curioso.

— Según el periódico, queda en un área cerca del tramo común de la ciudad. — Respondió Tomoyo en un tono serio. — Creo que está cerca del límite oeste de la ciudad. —

Y así fue, a medida que nuestros héroes iban avanzando por la ciudad, vieron que el tramo común era muy grande, tenía varias tiendas que vendían artículos como dulces, collares, bandas y pulseras, un tren que permitía ver todo el lugar sin problemas, etc.

Pero, lo que les hizo levantar una ceja fue una extraña grieta que había en una pared que marcaba los límites del pueblo, era, tal como lo habían descrito, la entrada a la misteriosa mansión.

— ¿Lista, Sakura? — Preguntó Tomoyo, dispuesta a adentrarse hacia lo desconocido.

— Sí. — Respondió brevemente Sakura mientras invocaba a su Llave Espada.

Ambas amigas entraron en la grieta, para descubrir que había un bosque enorme al otro lado. ¿Por qué alguien querría ocultar este bosque de la vista pública? Fue lo que pensaron originalmente, pero al final, no era de mucha importancia.

— Este lugar sí que tiene una mala pinta. — Pensó Kero mientras salía del bolso de Sakura, ya que nadie podría verlo ahora que estaban solos.

Mientras avanzaban en el bosque, Tomoyo se dio cuenta que habían unos extraños ojos de color amarillo que los miraban desde las profundidades del mismo.

— A lo mejor son búhos. — Dijo con un tono ligeramente agitado.

Tras lo que pareció una interminable penumbra, llegaron a lo que era una mansión abandonada, protegida tras una puerta cerrada con rejas, junto a un muro de buen tamaño.

— ¿Cómo podremos entrar? — Preguntó Kero en un tono neutro.

— Tengo una idea. — Respondió Sakura mientras apuntaba hacia la cerradura de la puerta con su Llave Espada, casi al instante, una luz apareció en la punta de esta, la cual salió disparada hacia la cerradura, destruyéndola, lo cual abrió el paso que nuestros héroes necesitaban.

Tomoyo y Kero se quedaron impresionados por unos momentos, pero después, se dieron cuenta que el mismo nombre lo decía, " **Llave** Espada". Sakura solo se rio ante su reacción.

Al entrar, se dieron cuenta que los pilares que protegían la entrada estaban algo desgastados, a lo mejor ésta mansión podría tener por lo menos un siglo de antigüedad, pero quién sabe.

Por otro lado, el interior no parecía estar tan desgastado, salvo por una que otra basura en el pasillo. Habían dos escaleras, cada una llevaba a un lugar distinto, a lo mejor estaban cerca de su cometido…

De repente, aparecieron cinco seres más, entre ellos destacaba uno, que parecía ser un ente que podía atravesar paredes, tal como un fantasma.

Kero lanzó una pequeña bola de fuego hacia los seres, para disiparlos un poco, lo cual funcionó. Luego, Sakura atacó a otro de estos con una embestida, para luego saltar y destruirlo con un ataque acrobático; haber estado en un club de animadoras daba sus frutos.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo, no sabía qué hacer, por lo que intentó golpear a uno de los entes, para solo pasar a través de él. Éste contratacó rápidamente con un golpe, haciendo retroceder a Tomoyo.

— Eso se sintió como una picadura. — Dijo Tomoyo mientras daba un salto para esquivar una bola de fuego, la cual impactó contra el ente, incinerándolo fácilmente.

— Gracias Kero. — Agradeció Tomoyo.

Kero respondió con un guiño en el ojo mientras volvía a la acción. Sakura, por otro lado, estaba peleando contra el ente subterráneo, el cual era un oponente muy fuerte. Para sacarlo, ella uso su Llave Espada como palanca para levantarle del suelo, y luego dio un salto, para finalmente aplastarlo contra el piso.

— Esto fue fácil. — Pensó Sakura mientras veía a un chico misterioso salir de otra de las habitaciones, tenía el cabello de color rubio opaco, con los ojos azules, chaqueta blanca con camisa negra y pantalones de color café. Lo que más le impresionó, es que tenía algo que ella nunca esperó ver en su mano.

— Otra Llave Espada… — Dijo Sakura mientras señalaba a aquel chico, que por alguna razón, no se había percatado de su presencia. ¿Acaso él es Sora? Después de todo, coincidía con la descripción dada por Subaru, alguien con una Llave Espada.

— Oye, ¿nos escuchas? — Dijo Tomoyo tratando de llamar la atención de aquel chico. Para su sorpresa, este se dio cuenta.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Preguntó el chico en un tono serio y frío.

— Soy Tomoyo, y este peluche parlante es Kero. — Respondió Tomoyo mientras el chico se acercaba hacia ellos bajando por las escaleras.

— Mi nombre es Roxas. — Dijo Roxas en un tono ligeramente más cálido. — Mucho gusto. —

— Rayos… — Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba hacia Roxas, lo cual hizo que este se pusiera muy incómodo, cómo si algún recuerdo lejano estuviese surgiendo nuevamente. — Creí que eras Sora. —

— Tú… — Dijo Roxas de manera cortada. — Eres muy parecida a una persona que conocí en el pasado, pero no puedo recordarla del todo… —

Sakura se quedó impresionada, ella nunca en su vida había conocido a este chico, ¿cómo era posible?

— Hablando de Sora, ¿qué es lo quieren de ese sujeto? — Preguntó Roxas con un tono serio, al parecer, era muy propenso a cambios de personalidad repentinos.

— Nos han asignado la tarea de buscarlo, dicen que él es alguien muy importante para los otros mundos. — Respondió Tomoyo con igual seriedad. Al escuchar la palabra "mundos" Roxas entró en pánico, mientras caía al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos, gritando de dolor.

— ¡Roxas! — Gritó Sakura mientras se acercaba a ayudar a su recién conocido amigo. — Bebe esto. —

Sakura sacó de su bolsillo la Poción que le había dado Hayner, esperando que funcionara en Roxas. Una vez que él la bebió, su dolor desapareció por completo.

— Gracias por la ayuda. — Agradeció Roxas en un tono calmado. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— Sakura. — Respondió brevemente.

Una vez que terminó esta extraña introducción, Roxas les dijo que les iba a ayudar, ya que él también tenía "asuntos pendientes" con Sora.

La exploración de la mansión continuó de manera usual, empezando por el ala oeste. Allí, había un cuarto lleno de dibujos, los cuales mostraban a alguien muy parecido a Roxas, junto con un tipo de cabello rojizo, y una chica de cabello rubio.

Roxas, se sentía muy estresado en esa habitación, al parecer, todo eso le evocaba recuerdos.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó Sakura con ternura.

— Sí… — Respondió Roxas de manera tímida. — Sufro de amnesia, y no recuerdo casi nada de mí pasado… —

Sakura se sintió muy triste al escuchar eso, ella nunca había sentido algo como eso, pobre el destino de este chico.

— Los tres estamos contigo, Roxas. Nunca lo olvides. — Dijeron Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero en un tono amable. Roxas les respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Hubo un dibujo en específico que había hecho sentir muy feliz a Roxas. Parecía una flor dorada, por lo que decidió tomarlo.

Al salir del cuarto, otro grupo de entes los estaba esperando, listos para otra lucha.

Roxas y Sakura invocaron sus Llaves Espada al mismo tiempo, para ir avanzando poco a poco mientras iban destruyéndolos con precisos golpes, logrando abrir un camino libre. Tomoyo y Kero solo los seguían, esperando que todo el tumulto terminase.

— ¡Vamos! — Gritó Roxas mientras seguía derrotando a los seres misteriosos de manera precisa, tras unos segundos, llegaron al ala este.

Al entrar, vieron que era una enorme biblioteca, quizá podría contener unos 2,000 libros, pero eso no era lo que importaba. En una mesa, había un patrón similar al encontrado por Roxas en el dibujo del cuarto anterior.

Por mera curiosidad, Roxas tomó el dibujo y lo colocó encima del patrón, y para su sorpresa, algo magnífico ocurrió.

Una enorme luz comenzó a brillar en el cuarto, lo cual hizo retroceder a todos, en caso de que algo malo ocurriese. Para sorpresa de todos, la mesa, y gran parte del piso del cuarto desapareció mágicamente, dejando tras sí un extraño sótano, parecía ser la entrada a un laboratorio secreto o algo así.

— Increíble. — Dijo Sakura estando boquiabierta.

— Creo que deberíamos seguir, Sakura. — Dijo Kero mientras Sakura se reponía y se disponían a bajar por la puerta que se encontraba más abajo. Cuando llegaron al otro piso, vieron una computadora gigante, con varios monitores que mostraban tablas de datos y textos. También, había una especie de rincón que parecía tener una esclusa, pero en realidad era la base del algún dispositivo.

Roxas, al ver ese rincón, cayó al suelo una vez más, retorciéndose de dolor mientras comenzaba a llorar. En su mente, miles de recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer de golpe, incluyendo varias aventuras, diálogos y vivencias diarias. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente se acercó a Roxas, indicándole a Tomoyo y Kero que hiciesen lo mismo.

— Roxas, no dejes que esos recuerdos te hagan llorar, si son malos, déjalos ir, si son buenos, consérvalos. — Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo para tratar de ayudarlo, cosa que parecía haber funcionado…

Roxas, se había recuperado, pero la mirada en sus ojos era muy diferente. Sakura podía ver el odio, el rencor, la ira y el deseo de venganza, no contra ella, sino contra alguien más.

— Chicas, Kero, ¿serían tan amables de retirarse por unos minutos? — Preguntó Roxas mientras trataba de contener la ira que lo consumía.

Todos se alejaron un poco, siguiendo sus indicaciones. De la nada, Roxas comenzó a atacar a la computadora central brutalmente, vidrios volaban por toda la habitación, circuitos enteros eran destruidos al son de sus golpes, gotas de aceite salían disparadas en el aire, parecía que la propia estructura iba a caer.

— ¡Roxas! — Gritó Sakura en un tono desesperado. — Deja de hacer eso, no dejes que tu rencor te controle. —

Al oír esas palabras, Roxas finalmente se calmó. Al ver todo el desastre, Tomoyo se empezó a preguntar el origen de este chico extraño. Podía ser calmado y buena persona, y en un segundo, estallar y hacer pedazos una computadora por sí solo.

— Perdónenme. — Dijo Roxas solemnemente. — Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso, simplemente debía eliminar todo este dolor que no me dejaba en paz… —

Sakura le sonrió para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, por lo que decidieron continuar con su búsqueda, aunque en el fondo temían una futura represalia por parte de Roxas, pero rápidamente eliminaron ese pensamiento.

En el siguiente cuarto, se podía percibir un ligero olor a azufre, tal vez había alguna fuga de gas o quizá algunas brasas que fueron usadas recientemente.

Al abrir la puerta, Roxas vio a alguien muy conocido para él. Era un hombre de unos veintiún años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello de color rojo, muy largo y picudo. Sus ojos eran verdes, y tenía un par de marcas negras debajo de sus ojos. Vestía una capucha negra, con cadenas cerca del cuello.

Tomoyo tenía un mal presentimiento, a lo mejor este sujeto era peligroso.

—Vaya, hasta que al fin vienes, viejo amigo. — Dijo ese hombre en un tono sarcástico.

— Axel, por favor, perdóname. — Replicó Roxas en un tono neutro. — Recién recupero la memoria, no era mi intención haberte hecho sentir mal… —

— ¡CÁLLATE! — Gritó Axel con una furia desgarradora, mientras el calor de la habitación había subido un poco más.

— ¡Oye! — Gritó Sakura en un tono enojado. — No puedo creer que seas tan desconsiderado con tu propio amigo. —

Al verla, Axel parecía estar confundido, pero a la vez, sentía que ella era alguien familiar para él.

— Acaso tú eres… — Dijo Axel en un tono cortado. — Ka…Karu… —

De un momento a otro, Axel se dio un golpe en la cabeza para concentrarse otra vez.

— Debo de estar soñando. — Dijo en un tono triste.

— Mi nombre no es Karu, es Sakura. — Asintió Sakura.

De un momento a otro, la temperatura del cuarto comenzó a subir.

— Has venido a disculparte muy tarde, Roxas. — Dijo Axel mientras ponía sus manos en posiciones opuestas, lo cual comenzó a generar unas extrañas líneas oscuras, junto con unas llamas. De ellas, salieron dos armas muy extrañas, eran circulares, y tenían puntas muy filosas.

Para Roxas, la intención de Axel era clara, por lo que decidió invocar su propia arma.

— Sí una pelea quieres, pues una pelea recibirás. — Dijo con un tono de tristeza. — No estoy de acuerdo con esto pero, si hace falta hacerte entrar en razón… —

Sakura, por otro lado, también invocó su Llave Espada, dejando a Axel boquiabierto.

— ¿Dos Llaves Espada? — Preguntó en un tono de impresión. — Da igual, les recomendaría irse de aquí, porque si no lo hacen, los incineraré sin piedad alguna. —

— Tomoyo, Kero. No es seguro estar aquí, deberían irse al otro cuarto hasta que todo esto termine. — Dijo Sakura en un tono neutro. Ambos hicieron caso a lo que se les dijo, y se fueron.

Cuando ya no había más peligro, Axel creó una pared de llamas alrededor del piso para evitar que nadie más pudiera salir.

— Den lo mejor de ustedes, ¿lo captaron? — Preguntó Axel en son de ligera mofa y burla, antes de arrojar una de sus armas hacia Roxas, quien lo desvió con un tajo de su Llave Espada, mientras Sakura se acercó para golpearle por el costado, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

— Se ve que no has perdido el toque. — Dijo Axel con una sonrisa. — Pero esto recién es un calentamiento. —

— ¿No hay forma de que podamos hablar esto? — Preguntó Sakura mientras atacaba con un tajo en diagonal, buscando detener el conflicto antes de que escalara en algo peor.

— En verdad quisiera hacerlo pero… — Respondió mientras se defendía. — Esto es por el bien de Roxas, nos fallamos mutuamente, y ahora con esta lucha quisiera expiar esa negatividad dentro de ambos. —

En respuesta, Roxas corrió y el dio un golpe que fue bloqueado por el arma de Axel, el cual generó una esfera de fuego que impactó contra Roxas, haciéndole caer contra el piso.

Sakura, quien no quiso quedarse atrás, y dio un salto para atacar a Axel desde el aire. El golpe fue directo, y Axel cayó de rodillas al piso.

— Buen golpe. — Dijo Roxas, mientras se levantaba. Como vio que podían complementar el estilo del otro, ambos atacaron de manera vertical y horizontal en varios tajos para someter a Axel.

— ¡BASTA! — Gritó mientras una llamarada salía de su cuerpo, mandando a Roxas y Sakura directo hacia la pared. — Roxas, te vienes conmigo ahora, y Sakura, vete y prometo que no tendré que hacerte daño. —

— No hasta que te calmes. — Dijo Sakura, quien sentía un gran frío en su brazo, el cual se liberó como un pedazo de hielo acompañado de una ventisca, no era muy grande, pero pudo distraer a Axel.

— ¿Acaso has perdido la razón? — Preguntó Roxas, esperando una respuesta. — Sea lo que sea, podemos ayudarte, ahora tenemos nuevos amigos. —

Axel le respondió con una llamarada, haciendo retroceder a Roxas. — No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido, Roxas. —

— ¡Hielo! — Gritó Sakura al arrojar unos pedazos al guerrero de las llamas danzantes, aunque la mayoría no le tocaron uno logró darle en el abdomen, con lo que perdió el equiibrio.

El agotamiento se notaba en ambos lados. Roxas y Sakura tenían ligeras quemaduras en su piel, mientras que Axel comenzaba a mostrar señales de cansancio y falta de energía.

— Sakura, ¿me prestas tu Llave Espada un momento? — Preguntó Roxas, esperando una ayudita. Asintiendo, Sakura le dio su arma para dar el golpe de gracia.

— ¡Les dije lo que pasaría! — Gritó Axel mientras convertía el piso el algo similar a lava derretida, el calor era como estar cerca del cráter de un volcán, era casi insoportable.

Dispuesto a terminar todo, Roxas saltó hacia Axel, levantándole hacia el techo, y posteriormente le comenzó a dar varios golpes en el cuerpo con ambas llaves, hasta hacerle caer al piso generando un halo de luz, eliminando el inmenso calor y las fuertes llamaradas.

— Al fin se acabó... — Murmuró Sakura, quien estaba sentada en el piso debido a sus heridas.

— ¡Cura! — Gritó Roxas, mientras un anillo de hojas aparecía alrededor de Sakura, eliminando cualquier rastro de la pelea y el agotamiento.

— ¿Ya terminaste? — Preguntó amablemente.

— Lo siento, Roxas. — Dijo Axel mientras se acercaba lentamente. — Desde que te fuiste, las cosas cambiaron bastante, y me quedé totalmente solo… —

— ¿Cuál habrá sido su vínculo? — Se preguntaba Sakura en su mente, ya que parecía ser que los dos se habían conocido por un largo tiempo… Y las circunstancias atrás de ellos eran muy complejas.

Tomoyo y Kero habían entrado nuevamente, justo a tiempo para ver el momento de reconciliación entre estos amigos.

— Lo siento, me dejé llevar por la ira… — Replicó Axel con mucha vergüenza.

— Descuida. — Dijo Sakura. — A veces debemos liberar el dolor, pero para la próxima, procura no hacerlo con nadie más. —

— Axel, a partir de ahora, te acompañaré a donde sea que vayas. — Dijo Roxas tomando la palabra, con una sonrisa. — Juntos hasta la muerte y más allá. —

Como respuesta, Axel le dio la mano a Roxas, para luego darse un abrazo de reconciliación.

— Y bueno, ¿dónde está Sora? — Preguntó Sakura con un tono más aliviado.

— Está en el siguiente cuarto, solo caminen hasta el fondo y podrán encontrarle. — Respondió Axel, quien veía como Tomoyo y Kero notaban su mirada, mostrando una cara de miedo a verle.

— Tranquilos chicos, está de nuestro lado. — Dijo Sakura para calmar las crecientes tensiones.

— Bueno, tenemos que irnos. — Dijo Axel mientras abría un portal para irse junto con Roxas. — Disculpen las molestias, esperamos que les vaya bien. —

— Prometan no decirle nada a Sora por favor. — Añadió Roxas mientras se iba por el portal, enfatizando su deseo.

Poco después decidieron entrar al otro cuarto, donde habían unos extraños objetos que parecían ser contenedores, y tenían la forma de un capullo de flor blanca cerrada.

Cuando pasaron cerca, vieron que había dos figuras en un par de cápsulas, uno de ellos tenía la apariencia de un pato, con un gorro de color azul, y una camiseta de color azul nocturno. El otro, tenía la apariencia de un perro, con un gorro de color naranja, una camisa naranja cubierta por un chaleco verde y pantalones naranja.

— Esto es raro… — Pensó Tomoyo, pero al recordar que ya había visto magia, fantasmas y humanos con poderes, esto no le afecto tanto como le habría afectado a una persona normal.

Vieron que había un cuarto más allá, y ahí era el lugar donde Sora se encontraba, o bueno, eso era lo que Axel les había dicho. Cuando entraron, se dieron cuenta que el último cuarto era completamente blanco, y que había una sola cápsula en él.

Entonces, Sakura se acercó para ver si podía abrir la cápsula, pero no había ninguna cerradura, computadora o comando que les permitiese hacerlo.

— ¿Qué haré?— Pensaba Sakura mientras tocaba la cápsula con su mano derecha, y de repente, esta emitió un sonido fuerte, junto con una luz blanca desde adentro, y se comenzó a abrir.

Cuando se abrió por completo, un joven de cabellos castaños alborotados yacía flotando en medio de esta, tenía una camisa de color rojo, junto con una chaqueta de color blanco con partes de color negro, además, tenía una cadena en el cuello con una corona como pendiente, tenía grandes pantalones rojos, guantes de color blanco con un medallón gris en medio, y enormes zapatos amarillos. Era el mismo chico que Sakura vio en su sueño.

— Mucho gusto, Sora. — Dijo Sakura en un tono amable. — Sé que seremos muy buenos amigos. —

Tomoyo y Kero solo sonrieron ante esto, al parecer, hacer nuevos amigos en otros mundos era algo muy bonito, y esperaban poder hacerse amigo de aquel héroe y su grupo.

* * *

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

Se puede ver a Sakura haciendo una promesa junto a Syaoran, antes de que este partiera de nuevo a China.

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu junto a ti, después de todo,_

Se ve a Sora, Kairi y un chico de cabello lila jugando en la costa de una isla, antes de alejarse y mostrar los diversos mundos en el cielo.

 _Siempre enmascaro mis miedos, y pongo una barrera,_

Rin está viendo el atardecer en una ciudad, mirando una fotografía con nostalgia.

 _Cuando trato de ser rudo, dejando de escuchar a todos,_

Tomoyo se encuentra sentada debajo de un árbol, recordando la ira desenfrenada de Meiling cuando Syaoran desapareció.

 _Sigue y sigue todo eso, mi vida sigue repetitivamente,_

Sora mira hacia el océano de una costa, recordando viejos momentos en las Islas del Destino.

 _Mi corazón ha gritado mucho, tanto que podría romperse,_

Sakura se había encerrado en un cuarto, llorando por aún no saber nada de Syaoran tras casi tres años.

 _Hay que apurarnos, y tirar aquellas cosas,_

 _Por qué quisiéramos ir hacia el mañana,_

Se ve a Sora, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rin, Donald, Goofy, Kero y Pepito caminando por diversos mundos, aprendiendo bastante de ellos, cambiando a una escena con Donald, Goofy y Kero sonriendo, otra con Tomoyo mostrando una sonrisa mientras Rin andaba de brazos cruzados, y otra donde Sora tenía su Llave Espada encima del hombro y Sakura tomaba un helado de fresa con Pepito en su hombro derecho.

 _Cerca de ti, si buscas aquello que te definirá, entonces sigue protegiendo tus decisiones, hasta el amargo final,_

Se veía una aurora encima del cielo, y abajo nuestros héroes la veían con mucha alegría, sabiendo que era señal de esperanza.

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu, junto a ti, después de todo._

Al final, se veía a todos corriendo hacia la nave Gummi, mientras eran observados por un hombre encapuchado que les sonreía y hacía la señal de la paz desde lejos.

* * *

 **Previa.**

— Un gusto en conocerlos a ambos. —

— Su entrenamiento comenzará ahora. —

— Todos para uno, y uno para todos. —

 **Siguiente capítulo: Fortaleciendo lazos.**


	4. Fortaleciendo lazos

**Nota de autor:** muy buenas, espero que les hayan gustado la historia hasta ahora.

Ahora ya estamos entrando más a fondo en la historia, donde poco a poco los secretos se irán revelando. Espero que les guste. n_n

Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo de las CLAMP, Kingdom Hearts le pertenece tanto a Disney como a Square Enix, Type-Moon le pertenece a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi, y la canción usada "Shikisai", le pertenece a Maaya Sakamoto, usada para la abertura de Fate/Grand Order, y la segunda canción "Close to you" le pertenece a la banda japonesa ALvino, usada como el cuarto tema de cierre de "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" y el fanfiction presente me pertenece.

* * *

 _Cuando estoy sola, puedo escuchar las palabras: "Si es doloroso, sé libre de parar",_

Se ve a Sakura mirando el cielo nocturno, con una mirada nostálgica.

 _Profundo, como un agujero negro; como una dulce voz, aterradora y tentadora,_

Al frente suyo aparece Syaoran, actuando de aquella misma manera cínica y extraña.

 _Trataré de imitar las palabras que hablas, y decir que no son nada,_

Aquella ilusión se disipó al tratar de tocarla, dejando a Sakura despierta al lado de sus nuevos amigos y aliados, quienes le sonreían con sinceridad.

 _No importa si es una mentira, si me da un motivo para continuar…_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pepito, Tomoyo, Kero, Rin y Sakura viajan en la Nave Gummi, esperando llegar a un nuevo mundo.

 _Existe un final para toda vida, entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué los humanos crecen asustadizos y se lamentan?_

Se observa a unos encapuchados misteriosos observar una gran luna en forma de corazón; en medio de una oscura ciudad.

 _Es porque sé que algún día perderé eso importante que el día a día es más hermoso que nada,_

Un mundo persa, un mundo con un aura tétrica y un mundo destruido; todos aparecen una y otra vez.

 _Solo hay un futuro que puedo ver. La eternidad no es algo que quiera en lo más mínimo._

Yuuko está tomando sake en su pórtico, con Watanuki dormido en su regazo.

 _Cada segundo, cada momento es precioso para mí… También, vivo en el mundo en donde tú estás._

Un cementerio, un reino oriental, un mundo dormido y una espiral en el cielo, dejan paso a todos aterrizando en medio de un amanecer en una ciudad reconstruida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Fortaleciendo lazos.**

Para Sakura y sus compañeros de viaje, este era el comienzo de una nueva aventura, de eso no cabía duda.

Sora, el héroe de la Llave Espada, yacía frente a ella, dormido de manera serena en su cápsula, desde hace quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

— Creo que debemos sacarte de aquí. — Dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a donde Sora para ayudarlo a salir de la cápsula, Tomoyo también decidió ayudar, y entre ambas amigas dejaron a Sora en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, Kero estaba pensando formas de despertar a los compañeros de viaje de Sora, los cuales también estaban durmiendo.

Sin previo aviso, Sora comenzó a abrir los ojos de manera lenta, mientras Sakura veía cómo lo hacía.

— Buenos días, Sora. — Dijo Sakura en un tono alegre mientras veía como Sora pegaba un grito y se alejaba un poco de ella.

— Vaya susto que me has pegado… — Dijo Sora en un tono ligeramente irritado, pero al final sabía que esta chica no lo hizo con mala intención. — Soy Sora, encantado de conocerte. —

— Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, aunque puedes decirme Sakura. — Dijo Sakura en un tono alegre mientras se presentaba, Sora le respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, aunque si gustas puedes llamarme Tomoyo. — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono cálido mientras sonreía. — Y este pequeño es Kero. —

— Mucho gusto, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero. Sé que nos llevaremos muy bien. — Dijo Sora en un tono alegre mientras veía el lugar a su alrededor.

— ¿Han visto a Donald y a Goofy? — Preguntó Sora en un tono de confusión. — Son mis amigos. —

— ¿Te refieres a un perro y a un pato? — Respondió Tomoyo en son de pregunta. Sora movió la cabeza para indicar que sí, y que tenían que despertarlos rápido.

Sora salió del cuarto acompañado por sus nuevos amigos hasta llegar a las cápsulas donde estaban Donald y Goofy.

— Y ahora, ¿cómo las abrimos? — Preguntó Sora.

— Para liberarte, solo tuve que tocar la cápsula. — Respondió Sakura.

Decidido, Sora tocó las cápsulas de sus amigos, tratando de reestablecer la conexión que tenían, y para sorpresa suya, funcionó. Poco a poco, las cápsulas comenzaron a abrirse, para liberar a los héroes que yacían dentro de estas.

— ¡Despierten, par de dormilones! — Gritó Sora de manera inesperada, haciendo que Donald y Goofy abriesen los ojos.

Apenas se pudieron ver los unos a los otros, lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, para luego darse un fraternal abrazo, al parecer, había sido una gran experiencia poder cruzar caminos otra vez tras haber quedado encerrados en esas cápsulas por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Los sentimientos se apoderaron de Sakura, haciendo que llorase ligeramente, lo mismo pasó para Tomoyo y Kero, quienes no pudieron evitar sentirse felices al ver un reencuentro de esta magnitud.

— Sora, ¿quiénes son estás personas? — Preguntó Donald con su peculiar acento mientras miraba con curiosidad a Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero.

— Lo mismo pregunto, je, je. — Dijo Goofy mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

— Chicos, ellas son Sakura y Tomoyo, mientras que ese peluche se llama Kero. — Dijo Sora mientras señalaba a sus nuevos amigos, esperando que todos se llevasen bien.

Donald se quitó el gorro para presentarse, y Goofy hizo lo mismo poco después. Para su sorpresa, un pequeño ser salió del gorro de Goofy, parecía ser una especie de insecto con un traje formal y un pequeño libro.

— Pero si es Pepito. — Dijo Sora con alegría mientras se acercaba a donde su amigo.

— Vaya… Sí que nos hemos quedado dormidos. — Dijo Pepito en un tono agotado. — Pero vaya, ¿quiénes son estas señoritas? —

Sora volvió a hacer las presentaciones para Pepito, y luego; Pepito también se presentó.

— Y bueno, ¿dices que tienes un diario? — Preguntó Tomoyo en son de curiosidad.

— Claro que sí. — Respondió Pepito mientras se disponía a leer el diario. Para su sorpresa, no había nada escrito en él, todas las páginas que él había creado, estaban vacías, salvo por una oración. — "Gracias, Naminé". — Era lo que decía.

Todos se quedaron impresionados, ¿cómo era posible que un libro pudiese perder todo su contenido? Al parecer, podría haber ocurrido por un deterioro natural de la tinta, pero eso no explicaba la oración más reciente, lo cual ahondaba más el misterio.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? — Preguntó Donald, tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, derrotamos a Ánsem, salvamos a los mundos de la oscuridad, partimos en búsqueda de Riku y el Rey Mickey… — Dijo Sora mientras trataba de recordar lo que sucedió después.

— ¡Cierto! — Exclamó Goofy para tomar la palabra. — Debemos buscar a nuestros amigos. —

Sakura se acercó a donde Sora, y su mirada denotaba tristeza.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — Preguntó Sora con tono de preocupación.

— Hay una persona a quien estoy buscando, por lo que me gustaría ir contigo. — Respondió Sakura mientras trataba de resistir al dolor que crecía en su alma.

Sora entonces se acercó a Sakura y le dio un fuerte abrazo, para tratar de consolarla.

— No deberías estar triste. — Dijo Sora. — Creo que deberías sonreír, ya que si lo haces, cosas positivas vendrán hacia ti. —

Sakura de repente sintió una suave calidez en su corazón, hace mucho que no tenía este sentimiento, pero gracias a Sora pudo recuperar ligeramente la alegría.

— Gracias… Sora. — Dijo Sakura en un tono suave mientras comenzaba a sonreír nuevamente.

— Nosotros iremos con ustedes. — Dijeron Tomoyo y Kero al mismo tiempo. — Pueden contar con nosotros. —

Entonces, Sora puso su mano en el aire, en señal de confianza inmediata hacia los demás.

— Ahora somos un equipo, y debemos demostrarlo. — Dijo Sora en un tono optimista. Fue entonces que Donald y Goofy se dieron cuenta, así como Pepito, quienes pusieron sus manos junto a Sora. Poco después, lo hicieron Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero.

— Todos para uno. — Dijeron Sora, Donald, Goofy y Pepito en un tono ascendente.

— Y uno para todos. — Añadieron Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero, mientras todos alzaban sus manos.

Una vez que sellaron su lazo de confianza, decidieron que lo mejor sería salir de la mansión, por lo que decidieron explorarla un poco.

A medida que iban saliendo, Sora y sus amigos se pudieron dar cuenta de cómo era la mansión en la que habían estado. Las cápsulas estaban ocultas tras una biblioteca, además de que vieron una computadora hecha pedazos, lo cual hizo que Sora preguntase si ya la habían visto.

— Ya estaba así cuando llegamos. — Respondió Sakura en un tono natural. Claro está, era una pequeña mentirilla piadosa para ocultar la existencia de Roxas.

Al salir, pudieron ver unos pilares de mármol medio carcomidos por la lluvia y la luz solar, cosa que hizo asustar ligeramente a Sora.

— Este lugar sí que es aterrador. — Pensó Sora mientras trataba de ocultar su miedo. — Me pregunto cómo habrán hecho para entrar aquí sin asustarse. —

Un poco más allá de la entrada, había un enorme bosque que separaba a la mansión del resto del pueblo. Mientras atravesaban el bosque, Sora se dio cuenta de que unos ojos amarillos los estaban observando, lo cual hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

— A lo mejor estoy soñando. — Pensó.

Cuando salieron del bosque, ya se encontraban en el tramo común del pueblo conocido como Villa Crepúsculo.

— ¿A dónde deberíamos ir? — Preguntó Donald en un tono neutro.

— Vaya, pero si es Sakura. — Dijo Hayner en un tono amable. — Y por lo que veo, hallaste a Sora. —

Al ver a estos chicos, Sora sintió que los conocía de algún modo, pero no era posible, ya que era la primera vez que les veía.

Tras presentarse mutuamente, y una vez que Hayner y su grupo se recuperaron de la impresión de ver un pato parlante, un perro parlante y un peluche parlante, todos decidieron ir a la Estación de la Plaza.

Al avanzar, todos veían la maravillosa belleza de Villa Crepúsculo, que hacía honor a su nombre en todas las tardes, mostrando un hermoso cielo de color naranja pastel.

— Este pueblo sí que es hermoso. — Dijo Donald mientras veía las calles.

— Lo mismo digo. — Dijo Goofy a medida que avanzaban hacia la estación.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada de ésta, unas manchas oscuras comenzaron a materializarse en el suelo, las cuales llamaron la atención de Sora de manera instantánea, en su mente, rogaba que no fueran lo que él estaba pensando, pero para su desgracia, sí que lo eran.

Unos seres comenzaron a salir desde el suelo, los cuales tenían la piel de color negro azulado, ojos de color amarillo fosforescente, garras y antenas. No tenían más de treinta centímetros de altura cada uno.

— Tomoyo, Kero, deben sacar a Hayner, Pence y Olette de aquí. — Dijo Sora mientras se preparaba para luchar.

Haciendo caso a las órdenes de Sora, Tomoyo y Kero evacuaron a sus amigos del área, para así poder pelear sin temer lastimar a nadie.

— ¡Son los sincorazón! — Gritó Sora mientras invocaba su Llave Espada, la cual parecía una llave gigante, cosa que sorprendió mucho a Sakura, pero después recordó que Sora era recordado como un héroe en varios mundos.

Donald y Goofy también se prepararon para la lucha, al invocar sus propias armas. Un cetro mágico para el primero, así como un escudo gigante para el segundo. Fue en ese momento que Sakura invocó su Llave Espada, lista para ayudar en el combate.

— Vaya, no sabía que podías hacer eso. — Dijo Sora en un tono de asombro mientras veía a la Llave Espada de Sakura.

Para no perder más tiempo, Donald saltó y recitó "Trueno" para lanzar un potente rayo eléctrico hacia uno de estos seres, lo cual lo evaporó al instante. Sin su conocimiento, había otro que se dirigía directo hacia él, pero Goofy logró interceptarlo a tiempo al lanzar su escudo, lo cual destruyó a este ser.

— ¿Como en los viejos tiempos? — Preguntó Donald mientras lanzaba otro ataque hacia los sincorazón.

— Sí que sí. — Respondió Goofy mientras usaba su escudo para aplastar a más de estos entes.

Al ver que unos sincorazón se acercaban a Sakura, quien estaba distraída, Sora dio un salto para lanzar un tajo diagonal, y así logró destruir al pequeño ser.

— Ten más cuidado. — Dijo Sora mientras seguía luchando con más sincorazón.

Estando ligeramente avergonzada, Sakura usó un ataque de Hielo para dejar congelados a varios de estos seres, y luego avanzó directamente hacia ellos, haciéndolos pedazos en unos cuantos golpes.

— Se siente bien usar magia otra vez. — Pensó Sakura mientras continuaba destruyendo a esos sincorazón.

De lejos, todos se encontraban viendo la lucha, podían ver como estos seres desaparecían en una nube de oscuridad, antes de ser reemplazados por otra ronda. ¿Cómo era posible que estos seres pudiesen regenerarse de tal manera?

De vuelta en la lucha, el cansancio ya comenzaba a apoderarse del cuerpo de Sakura, quien no estaba enseñada a peleas tan largas, ya que casi siempre las Cartas Clow hacían todo el trabajo. Tratando de seguir el ritmo, ella continuaba congelando a varios sincorazón, solo para que Sora los destruyese con su Llave Espada.

— Esto es agotador... — Pensó Sora mientras seguía destruyendo a más sincorazón, los cuales solo seguían apareciendo.

Para su suerte, una pequeña figura encapuchada apareció en el campo de batalla, el cual logró destruir a todos los sincorazón restantes usando saltos acrobáticos y golpes certeros, y así fue como la batalla terminó; tan rápido como había comenzado.

— ¿Su majestad? — Preguntó Donald al ver un rostro muy familiar bajo esa pequeña capucha negra. Al parecer, era una persona que él había conocido en el pasado.

— Sora, Sakura, deben partir en la estación, hay un tren esperando por vosotros. — Dijo el Rey Mickey en un tono bajo mientras le daba una bolsa a Sora. Poco después, este salió corriendo antes de que alguien más pudiese hablar, dejando un aire de misterio.

— ¿Pero quién era él? — Preguntó Tomoyo a medida que se acercaba con sus nuevos amigos, una vez que ya había pasado el peligro.

— Es el Rey Mickey, y se suponía que estaba desaparecido. — Respondió Sora.

Todo esto era muy confuso, sobre todo para Hayner, Pence y Olette, quienes no tenían idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aun así, quisieron apoyar a sus nuevos amigos, por lo que los llevaron dentro de la estación.

Estando ahí dentro, Sora vio que la bolsa contenía 6,000 Platines, lo cual era suficiente para comprar los seis boletos requeridos para el viaje. Una vez que todo estaba listo, Donald, Goofy, Tomoyo y Kero entraron en el tren, habiéndose despedido, claro está.

Pero Sora, no quería irse, el sentía como que no quería alejarse de Hayner, Pence y Olette, sentía que un fuerte lazo los unía, pero una vez más, ¿cuál era el motivo? Apenas los había conocido, no tenía sentido en lo absoluto. Sora, quien no sabía cómo reaccionar, simplemente comenzó a llorar.

— Sora, no deberías llorar. — Dijo Hayner mientras veía como Sora derramaba varias lágrimas. — Estoy seguro que podrás visitarnos pronto. —

— Les agradezco todo lo que nos han ayudado, y espero que todo les salga bien. — Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras se despedía de sus amigos, para luego acercarse a Sora. — Tú me dijiste que llorar no trae nada bueno, deberías dejar de hacerlo. —

Fue en ese momento que Sora se tranquilizó lo suficiente, para así poder despedirse de sus amigos, antes de dirigirse hacia el tren, el cual ya estaba a punto de partir.

A medida que el tren se iba, Hayner comenzó a pensar muchas cosas acerca de sus aventuras recientes. — Espero poder verlos otra vez. — Pensó mientras veía como el tren era cada vez más distante.

Pence y Olette también deseaban poder cruzar caminos con nuestros héroes en el futuro, y quien sabe, a veces el destino hace que las personas se conozcan cuando menos se lo imaginan.

* * *

Dentro del tren, Sora se puso a mirar la bolsa que le dio el Rey Mickey, y logró encontrar una hermosa gema de color azul marino, a lo mejor era un zafiro. Tomoyo y Kero estaban viendo la vista de un lado del tren, mientras que Donald y Goofy estaban platicando del otro lado.

Sakura, por su parte, se dirigió a hablar con Sora, quien se notaba muy pensativo.

— No importa que estén lejos de ti, ellos siempre serán tus amigos, eso nunca lo olvides. — Dijo Sakura tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Sora.

— Gracias, Sakura. — Dijo Sora en un tono alegre. — Me recuerdas mucho a Kairi. —

— ¿Quién es Kairi? —Preguntó Sakura por curiosidad.

— Mi mejor amiga. Es alguien dulce, amable y que le gusta hacer sentir mejor a las personas, al igual que tú. — Respondió Sora inocentemente. Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar esas palabras.

Tras la pequeña plática, nuestros héroes llegaron a una enorme torre curveada, la cual tenía puntas de color azul, mientras que su color era amarillo hueso. En la puerta, había una persona que parecía muy impaciente.

Al bajarse del tren, Sora se dio cuenta que este había desaparecido, por lo que estaban atrapados en ese pequeño mundo. Esto los hizo sentir un poco incómodos, pero no se dejaron inmutar del todo.

— Ahora que he enviado a mis lacayos adentro, solo queda esperar a que ese viejo mago sucumba. — Dijo esa extraña persona en un tono orgulloso.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono firme, lo cual llamó la atención de esta extraña persona.

— Bueno, digamos que quería confirmar si el mago que vive en esta torre es tan rudo y fuerte como dicen. — Respondió en un tono fuerte. — No importa que tan fuerte sea, una vez que se convierta en un sincorazón, obedecerá mis órdenes sin chistar. —

— ¡¿Sincorazón?! — Gritaron nuestros héroes en tono de duda tras escuchar esa palabra.

— Claro que sí, son esas cosas que nacen de la oscuridad de los corazones de los idiotas, y una vez que tenga un ejército completo, mi amiga Maléfica va a conquistarlo todo. — Dijo esta persona en un tono victorioso, asumiendo que iba a ganar.

Al darse la vuelta, esta persona tenía una apariencia extraña, era gordo, tenía una quijada enorme, un par de orejas, dientes parecidos a los de Goofy y un traje de color azul y rojo.

— ¡Son ustedes! — Gritó en un tono de furia.

— Pedro… — Dijeron Donald y Goofy en tono unísono.

— ¿Lo conocen? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Sí, Pedro fue encerrado en otro mundo por el Rey, pero al parecer logró escapar. — Respondió Donald.

— Exactamente, Maléfica me liberó, y por eso, viajo a través de los mundos, buscando los mejores sincorazón para ella. — Dijo Pedro con orgullo mientras se reía. — Ahora, creo que les daré un regalo. —

Y en efecto, el regalo fue un grupo de sincorazón listos para luchar. Justo cuando todos se estaban preparando para atacar, un enorme relámpago eliminó a todos los sincorazón, y dejó ligeramente aturdido a Pedro.

— Lárgate de aquí, rufián. — Dijo un hombre barbudo y con ropas azules que levitaba en el cielo. — Ni muerto obedecería tus órdenes. —

Pedro logró ponerse de pie sin ningún problema, cosa que impresionó al viejo mago.

— Tuviste suerte, no has visto mis mejores trucos. — Dijo en un tono irritado.

De repente, un agujero se abrió debajo de Pedro, quien estaba siendo lentamente succionado por este.

— Deberías saber que Maléfica está muerta. — Dijo el mago con orgullo. Pedro se impresionó mucho al escuchar esto, simplemente no podía creerlo.

— No han visto lo último de nosotros. — Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

— Disculpad la molestia, ese mequetrefe solo estaba actuando de manera imprudente. — Dijo el mago mientras se quitaba su gorro para presentarse. — Mi nombre es Yen Sid, encantado de conoceros. —

Donald y Goofy se arrodillaron de manera instantánea para devolver el saludo, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero hicieron la típica reverencia japonesa, mientras Sora le devolvía la sonrisa.

— Un gusto. — Dijo Sora antes de ser tirado al piso por Donald.

— Muestra respeto hacia tus mayores. — Dijo Donald en un tono irritado. Yen Sid solo se rio, y les dio a entender que no importaba.

Yen Sid uso un conjuro de transportación para subir al último piso de la torre, ya que los corredores estaban plagados de sincorazón.

Al llegar, él los invitó a tomar asiento, para comenzar a explicarles todo lo que tenían que aprender en su nueva aventura, lo cual sería todo un desafío.

Todos se habían dado cuenta que el cuarto era muy peculiar, ya que tenía varios libros extraños, las ventanas eran figuras como estrellas, lunas crecientes y triángulos, etc.

— ¿Se han encontrado con el Rey? — Preguntó Yen Sid en un tono calmado.

— Sí, pero no pudimos hablar con él. — Respondió Goofy.

— Ya veo. — Dijo Yen Sid de manera estoica. — Cambiando de tema, es mi deber deciros que tendréis que partir a un nuevo viaje. —

— ¿Qué? — Dijo Sora de manera agitada. — Mi plan solo era encontrar nuestros amigos para luego volver a casa. —

— Descuida, Sora. Tengo fe en que podrás encontrar a tus amigos, recuerda que eres una de las llaves más importantes. — Dijo Yen Sid mientras sonreía, al parecer, Sora no logró entender el mensaje.

Sakura, aprovechando la situación, invocó a su Llave Espada para conseguir algunas respuestas.

— Maestro, ¿por qué he sido elegida por la Llave Espada? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono neutro.

— Hay cosas que no pasan por mera coincidencia, Sakura. — Dijo una voz femenina que se materializaba en el cuarto de Yen Sid, interrumpiendo la conversación.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos rojos apareció en el lugar, junto con dos jóvenes que lucían los típicos uniformes escolares japoneses.

Yen Sid solo sonrió al ver a esta mujer. — Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Yuuko. —

— Lo mismo digo, Yen Sid. — Dijo Yuuko en un tono calmado. Al parecer, estas dos personas se habían conocido en el pasado, quién sabe que aventuras y vivencias habrán compartido.

— Mis dos asistentes aquí presentes se llaman Kimihiro Watanuki y Shizuka Doumeki, respectivamente. — Dijo Yuuko mientras introducía a sus jóvenes ayudantes.

Kimihiro y Shizuka se presentaron de manera cordial, y nuestros héroes hicieron lo mismo en respuesta.

— Verás, Sakura. El poder de una Llave Espada elige a personas que nacieron predestinadas a usarla, y creo que ese fue tu caso. — Dijo Yuuko, lo cual impresionó a Sakura, dejándola pensando en muchísimas cosas.

— Tengo una pregunta más. — Dijo Sakura en un tono de curiosidad mientras sacaba sus cartas. Yuuko se quedó atónita al ver las cartas de su viejo amigo, aunque ahora lucían diferentes.

— ¿Esas son las cartas de Clow Reed? — Preguntó Yuuko.

— Sí. — Respondió Sakura.

Yuuko lanzó un suspiro al aire, tratando de asimilar la situación.

— Parece que Clow te confió esas cartas, y por lo que parece, se llevan bien contigo. — Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa.

— Entonces… ¿por qué no puedo usarlas? — Preguntó Sakura en un tono triste.

Yuuko se acercó hacia Sakura, para tomar las cartas para analizarlas. Tras unos momentos de suspenso, mientras todos observaban, se las devolvió.

— Debido a que no sabes usar la Llave Espada del todo, por ahora no podrás usar casi ninguna de las cartas, pero con el tiempo, combinando los hechizos básicos; podrás usar las cartas en conjunto con la Llave Espada. — Dijo Yuuko, esperando disipar las dudas de Sakura.

Tras la explicación de Yuuko, Sakura decidió no volver a preguntar más cosas, al menos por ahora.

Una vez que todos estaban listos, Yen Sid decidió explicar la situación actual. Mientras tanto, Kimihiro se había dirigido a la cocina junto con Shizuka.

— Sora, Donald y Goofy. — Dijo Yen Sid mientras les dirigía la mirada. — Gracias a que vencieron a Ánsem, lograron evitar una enorme invasión de sincorazón en los mundos, no dudéis de eso. —

Los tres se miraron de manera sonriente, para luego abrazarse para celebrar su "victoria".

— Disculpe, ¿quién fue Ánsem? — Preguntó Tomoyo de manera educada. — ¿Y qué son los sincorazón? —

— Ánsem, fue un hombre cuyo único propósito era conquistar los mundos usando a los sincorazón, incluyendo a las siete princesas del corazón, mujeres cuyo corazón está incorrupto, sin oscuridad alguna. — Respondió Yen Sid mientras tomaba una taza de té. — Su maldad fue tan grande que se convirtió en un sincorazón, pero al final, pereció y fue destruido por la luz de Kingdom Hearts. —

Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero no sabían que responder, Ánsem había sido alguien muy poderoso, y no tenía ningún parecido con las amenazas que habían tenido que enfrentar en el pasado.

La Madoushi, Eriol, e incluso la carta de la nada, palidecían en comparación.

— Creo que es mi turno de decir que son los sincorazón, ¿no lo crees? — Dijo Yuuko mientras tomaba la palabra. Yen Sid solo sonrió y la dejó proseguir.

— Un sincorazón, es la oscuridad que todos poseemos, materializada en nuestro mundo. — Relató mientras bebía un poco de vino. — Se originan cuando una persona, sin importar que sea buena o mala, sucumbe a la oscuridad de su corazón. —

Entonces, una imagen de Donald apareció en un rincón, para luego mostrar como este se retorcía de dolor mientras su corazón salía de su cuerpo. Poco después, su corazón se envolvió en oscuridad, para convertirse en un sincorazón.

— Mientras exista oscuridad en un solo corazón, será muy complicado eliminarlos del todo. — Dijo Yen Sid mientras hacía desaparecer la imagen de Donald, lo cual hizo que este dejase de temblar tras haber visto su propio deceso. — Los sincorazón solo desean convertir a otros a su causa y destruir a los mundos, nunca bajéis la guardia. —

Sakura solo miraba con pavor la situación, Tomoyo estaba algo impresionada, y Kero no podía parar de temblar del susto, estos seres tenían el poder de destrozar mundos enteros, era algo sorprendente.

Luego, apareció una imagen de Tomoyo en otro rincón. Su imagen solo duró unos segundos, antes de retorcerse y caer inconsciente al piso. Su corazón salió volando, para volverse un sincorazón. Pero, su cuerpo comenzó a degenerarse, hasta convertirse en una creatura deformada, parecida a un fantasma. Eran los seres que Sakura había visto en su sueño. Tomoyo no supo cómo reaccionar, por lo que se quedó callada y apartó su mirada de la imagen.

— Estos seres se llaman incorpóreos. — Dijo Yen Sid en un tono suave. — Los dos seres que tienen en frente, se llaman Sombra y Umbrío, respectivamente. Son las formas más básicas de sincorazón e incorpóreo. —

— ¿Y… cómo se… se forma un incorpóreo? — Preguntó Sakura con terror total, aún a sus catorce años, ella no toleraba las historias de terror, o bien, temas relacionados a cosas terroríficas.

— Nacen cuando una persona tiene un corazón y una voluntad fuertes, pero caen en la oscuridad, sin importar que sean buenos o malos. — Respondió Yuuko mientras seguía bebiendo.

— Son solo el cuerpo y el alma de la persona, que se convierten en una nueva entidad una vez que el corazón ha salido del cuerpo de ésta. En esencia, son solo espíritus que continúan existiendo incluso si su corazón ha desaparecido. Como podéis ver, los incorpóreos no existen del todo. — Dijo Yen Sid en un tono firme.

— Con qué… no existen… — Dijo Sora mientras trataba de entender la información aprendida el día de hoy.

De repente, varias imágenes de personas con capuchas negras aparecieron en el cuarto, haciendo que la sangre de Sakura y Tomoyo se helase por completo.

— En algunos casos, la voluntad de alguien es tan fuerte, que le permite conservar su forma humana al convertirse en incorpóreo. — Relató Yen Sid mientras todos miraban de manera atónita. — Se hacen llamar Organización XIII, y parecen ser capaces de controlar a todos los incorpóreos menores. —

Sakura no lo podía creer, ¿acaso Axel y Roxas eran miembros de esa organización? Él no parecía ser una mala persona, solo era alguien que tuvo que soportar mucho dolor y sufrimiento, lo mismo para su amigo.

La reacción de Sora, Donald y Goofy fue tristeza en su más pura expresión. ¿Todo el esfuerzo que pusieron para eliminar a los sincorazón fue en vano, o tal vez pasaron demasiadas cosas mientras estaban dormidos?

— Los sincorazón no pueden pensar, solamente usan su instinto. Mientras que los incorpóreos son capaces de pensar y realizar estrategias. — Dijo Yuuko mientras miraba indirectamente a Sakura. — Al parecer están formando un plan, pero no sabemos cuál es. —

Sora entonces recuperó el ánimo de manera espontánea, haciendo que sus amigos mostrasen una sonrisa.

— Pues en ese caso, viajaremos todos juntos para encontrar al Rey, a Riku y de paso ayudaremos a Sakura a encontrar a su amigo. — Dijo en un tono gentil, haciendo que todos en la habitación recuperasen un poco el ánimo.

— Entonces, creo que sería una buena idea que ustedes cambiasen de ropas, ¿no lo piensan así? — Dijo Yuuko en un tono burlón, pero tenía toda la razón.

Las ropas de Sora, Donald y Goofy estaban algo desgastadas, sin contar el hecho de que no le quedaban a Sora. Mientras que la ropa de Sakura no era apta para combates, igual que la de Tomoyo.

— Arriba encontrarán a Primera, junto con las tres hadas de la torre. Ellas les ayudarán con sus nuevas ropas. — Dijo Yen Sid con amabilidad.

Decididos a comenzar su aventura cuanto antes, nuestros héroes se dirigieron hacia el último piso de la torre, donde había unas tres hadas con ropas de color rojo, azul y verde respectivamente. Junto a ellas estaba otra hada más joven, con un traje un poco más moderno.

— Primera, sí que eres una jovencita muy extraña. — Dijo un hada con ropa azul en un tono amable.

— Tía, sí que eres alguien muy intolerable. — Respondió Primera en un tono de descontento, a diferencia de las otras tres, lucía más joven y llevaba una ropa distinta.

Sin darse cuenta, el resto de las hadas comenzó a reírse de manera inocente, mientras Primera se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

— Disculpen… — Dijo Sora en un tono suave, tratando de no avivar aún más las llamas.

Primera se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, por lo que trató de calmarse lo más rápido que pudo.

— Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso. — Dijo Primera en un tono neutro. — Como ya saben, soy Primera, un gusto en conocerlos. —

Todos procedieron a saludarse, antes de que las hadas comenzaran a pensar en los nuevos trajes para nuestros héroes.

— Muy bien, veamos qué podemos hacer. — Dijo Flora, quien estaba vestida de rojo en un tono amigable mientras sacudía su varita mágica, haciendo que las ropas de Donald y Goofy lucieran como nuevas.

— ¡Gracias! — Exclamaron al mismo tiempo en un tono eufórico mientras contemplaban sus nuevas ropas, las cuales eran iguales a las anteriores, solo que estaban limpias.

Mientras tanto, Primera se acercó a Sakura, mostrando una expresión de disgusto.

— ¿Hice algo malo? — Preguntó Sakura de manera inocente.

— ¿Acaso quieres que se te vea la ropa interior mientras peleas? — Respondió Primera de manera directa, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojase de la vergüenza.

Las palabras de Primera hicieron enfadar a Tomoyo, ya que nadie tenía el derecho de tratar mal a Sakura, pero tras analizar un poco la situación, ella se dio cuenta que Primera tenía la razón.

— Entonces, ¿procedemos a hacer el cambio? — Preguntó Primera mientras guiñaba un ojo.

Con una leve sonrisa, Sakura dio a entender que estaba lista. Entonces, todos vieron como Primera agitaba su varita mágica apuntando hacia las ropas de Sakura, las cuales comenzaron a brillar junto con todo su cuerpo.

Toda la habitación se llenó de un brillo magnífico, haciendo que casi todos cerrasen sus ojos. Cuando el brillo por fin comenzó a disiparse, unos comentarios de asombro salían de las voces de todos, sobre todo de Tomoyo, quien había quedado boquiabierta.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Preguntó Primera mientras llevaba a Sakura hacia el espejo más cercano, para que pudiese ver su nuevo atuendo.

Sakura se quedó estática por un momento, al ver su nuevo traje de combate. Consistía en una especie de blusa de color rosa claro, y encima de esta se hallaba una chaqueta de color rojo oscuro. También tenía una falda de color rosa que caía hasta sus rodillas, y debajo de esta, unos pantalones cortos de color blanco. Además, poseía unos ligeros guantes de color rosa y rojo, y por último, tenía un gran moño de color blanco que ataba su cabello en una cola de caballo.

— ¡Te ves muy bien, Sakura! — Gritó Tomoyo mientras aparecían estrellas en sus ojos. Todos se rieron ante esta escena en particular.

Sora no pudo moverse por unos instantes debido a la impresión que tenía, sin duda Primera era muy buena al diseñar trajes para otras personas. Al final, él, Donald y Goofy opinaron que el nuevo traje de Sakura era muy elegante.

— Muy bien, creo que sigue Sora. — Dijeron las tres hadas adultas en un tono gentil mientras llevaban a Sora a modificar su atuendo.

Durante ciertos momentos, las hadas comenzaron a discutir sobre el diseño ideal para Sora, haciendo que su traje original cambiase de color, pasando por rojo, azul y verde, cosa que no fue de agrado para este, quien ya estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

— No quisiera sonar grosero pero, ¿podrían decidirse de una vez? — Preguntó Sora en un tono ligeramente disgustado. Las hadas se quedaron impresionadas, mientras que Primera solo se rió en tono bajo.

Una vez calmadas, las hadas decidieron usar su magia al mismo tiempo, lanzando los tres rayos combinados hacia Sora, los cuales parecieron dar resultado. Las nuevas ropas de Sora eran una camiseta de color azul y rojo con una chaqueta de color negro, con partes de color celeste y bordes de color blanco. Sus pantalones eran de color negro azulado, y tenían dos enormes bolsillos rojos, por último, sus zapatos eran de color negro y amarillo. Algo que había que recalcar era que muchas partes del traje de Sora tenían cinturones, sobre todo en sus pantalones y zapatos, los cuales, al cruzarse; tomaban la forma de una letra "X".

— Vaya, el traje te ha quedado muy bien. — Dijo Sakura con una ligera sonrisa.

— Lo mismo digo, Sakura. — Respondió Sora sonriendo de la misma manera.

— Bueno, y en cuanto a ti… — Dijo Primera mientras veía a Tomoyo. — Tu traje sí me gusta, solo necesita un pequeño arreglo. —

Y al son de sus palabras, un suave brillo la cubrió, para luego disiparse y revelar un traje ligeramente modificado. Ya no tenía mangas largas, en cambio, tenía mangas más cortas en caso de ir a mundos con climas más cálidos, su falda azul también se había acortado, y unos pantalones cortos se hallaban debajo de esta. En cuanto a sus zapatos y calcetines, siguieron intactos.

— Listo, ahora están como nuevos. — Dijo Primera mientras levantaba su pulgar en señal de alegría, sus parientes, las hadas de la torre, hicieron lo mismo.

— ¡Muchas gracias por todo! — Dijeron nuestros héroes en tono unísono mientras se despedían de las amables hadas que les ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa.

De un momento a otro, Watanuki entró a la habitación, se notaba una gran alegría en su rostro.

— La comida está servida. — Dijo en un tono amable mientras miraba a todos en la habitación.

Todos de inmediato se pusieron muy felices, por lo que decidieron bajar para así poder disfrutar de la merienda. Al llegar abajo, había una enorme mesa para que todos tuviesen suficiente espacio, por lo que nuestros héroes, las hadas, Yen Sid, Doumeki y Yuuko podrían sentarse allí. En cuanto a Watanuki, él ya había comido con anterioridad, para así poder atender a todos los presentes.

— ¡Watanuki! — Exclamó Yuuko en un tono de mofa. — ¿En dónde está el vino? —

Sora se quedó atónito, ¿acaso esta bruja era adicta al trago, o solo era una pequeña broma? Aunque ya se le olvidó el tema cuando vio que Watanuki llegaba con un carrito de alimentos, lleno de diversos tipos de sushi, un plato típico japonés.

— ¿Pero qué es eso? — Dijeron Sora, Donald y Goofy en tono unísono mientras veían el sushi, al parecer, quizás nunca lo habrían probado en toda su vida.

— Se llama sushi, y es una de las más grandes delicias que hacen en nuestro mundo. — Respondió Sakura en un tono gentil. — Pruébenlo, les va a encantar. —

Poco a poco, Watanuki iba sirviendo el sushi en los platos de cada uno de los presentes, junto con las salsas y la bebida, que en este caso era limonada. Todos le iban agradeciendo a medida que el pasaba, pero cuando llegó a donde Doumeki, las cosas se pusieron algo extrañas.

— Doumeki… — Murmuraba Watanuki en un tono de ligero disgusto.

— ¿Me podrías poner salsa dulce por favor? — Preguntó Doumeki en un tono suave.

— ¡No, y deja de comer tanto! — Respondió Kimihiro en un tono fuerte, mientras Doumeki solo tomaba la salsa por cuenta propia para aplicarla en su plato, lo cual disgustó aún más a Watanuki.

— Ustedes dos son muy graciosos. — Dijo Tomoyo mientras todos se reían de la cómica actuación. Watanuki, quien no quiso quedar más avergonzado de lo que ya estaba, decidió seguir sirviendo la merienda mientras ignoraba a Doumeki.

Una vez que todos tenían servida su merienda, procedieron a comerla inmediatamente. Sora, quien no había probado sushi nunca en su vida, al principio estaba con dudas, pero después de que Sakura lo convenció de comerlo, finalmente se animó a probarlo. Cuando probó el primer bocado de sushi, sintió como un gran manjar pasaba por su paladar, que tonto habría sido de no haberlo probado.

— ¡Esta delicioso! — Exclamó con alegría Sora mientras continuaba probando otros tipos de sushi, Watanuki solo sonrió al ver que sus platos eran muy degustados.

Donald y Goofy también se habían animado a comer el sushi, y al igual que Sora, les había encantado.

— Vaya, parece como si no hubieran comido durante un año… — Dijo Tomoyo mientras veía como Sora, Donald y Goofy habían acabado con su porción de sushi, y estaban deseando repetir una vez más. Yuuko solo se rio ante la afirmación de Tomoyo.

— Tienes razón, pero debes darte cuenta que es la primera vez que ellos comen sushi. — Dijo Sakura mientras defendía a Sora y sus amigos de la afirmación de Tomoyo, al final, ambas amigas se pusieron a reír.

— Gracias por la comida. — Dijeron todos los presentes en todo unísono una vez que habían terminado, para luego pasar dejando los platos en la cocina.

Watanuki estaba muy feliz al ver que a todos los presentes les había encantado el platillo que él había preparado, aunque seguía un poco enojado con Doumeki y Yuuko, quizás porque el primero era alguien muy misterioso, y la segunda no podía pasar un día sin tomar una copa de vino.

— Hace tiempo que no comía algo tan bueno. — Dijo Sora con alegría mientras se dirigía a la sala para poder tener una mejor vista del lugar. El cielo entre los mundos era muy bello, lleno de hermosas estrellas que titilaban a un ritmo muy suave, casi pareciendo pequeños parpadeos.

— Sora, cuando estés listo, iremos a entrenar junto con Sakura. — Dijo Yuuko mientras tomaba por sorpresa a Sora, el cual se asustó ligeramente.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió Sora en un tono amable para luego seguir observando los cielos, quedando completamente fascinado, después de todo, en muchos de esos mundos lejanos se encontraban sus amigos, a quienes había ayudado y protegido durante su primer viaje hace no mucho tiempo.

— Espero que todos estén bien. — Dijo Sora mientras se percataba que Donald y Goofy estaban detrás de él.

— ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntaron ambos en un tono amable.

— Sí, estoy bien. — Respondió Sora con una sonrisa. — Solo estoy feliz porque podremos ver a nuestros amigos una vez más. —

Los tres amigos entonces sonrieron, sabiendo que los lazos que hicieron con tanta gente aún no habían muerto, y que pronto podrían hacer muchos amigos más.

— Disculpen chicos, la señorita Yuuko quiere que vengan un momento. — Dijo Sakura, quien recién había entrado a la sala.

— De acuerdo. — Dijo Sora mientras se disponía a ir con Yuuko, siguiendo a Sakura. Donald y Goofy también decidieron acompañarle.

Al llegar, se encontraron con otra habitación nueva, la cual era muy espaciosa, y todos se encontraban presentes, ¿pero qué está ocurriendo? Fue lo que Sora y sus amigos se habían preguntado, pero lo más probable era que descubriesen la respuesta pronto.

— Muy bien, los he traído aquí para que su entrenamiento comience. — Dijo Yuuko en un tono natural mientras dejaba impactados a todos.

¿Entrenamiento? Bueno, era de esperarse, ya que Sora había estado dormido por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, mientras que Sakura no era capaz de pelear de manera eficiente.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? — Preguntaron Sora y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

— Quiero que me ataquen con todo lo que tengan. — Respondió Yuuko en un tono de ligera burla, dejando a Sora y Sakura impresionados. ¿Tenían que pelear contra alguien que recién conocían? Sí que sonaba muy peculiar.

— ¿Está segura? — Preguntó Sora, quien estaba muy confundido.

— Sí. — Respondió Yuuko mientras se preparaba para luchar.

— Un segundo por favor. — Dijo Primera para romper la creciente tensión. — Se nos ha olvidado algo muy importante. —

Al son de su voz, dos esferas de luz aparecieron en sus manos, una era de color rojo brillante, y la otra era de color turquesa suave. La esfera roja se acercó a Sora, mientras que la turquesa se acercó a Sakura, para luego desvanecerse dentro de sus cuerpos.

— Muy bien, ¿podemos continuar? — Preguntó Yuuko en un tono disgustado.

— De acuerdo, usted lo pidió. — Respondió Sora mientras daba un salto para atacar, pero no logró acertar el golpe, ya que Yuuko se movió más rápido. Por otro lado, Sakura lanzó un ataque de hielo para intentar congelar a Yuuko, pero esta simplemente lo interceptó con su mano, sin recibir algún daño.

— ¡Usen las esferas! — Gritó Primera mientras les decía a nuestros héroes que usen esos misteriosos objetos.

— ¿Y cómo se usan? — Preguntó Sora mientras saltaba para evitar ser golpeado por Yuuko, quien tenía una gran velocidad y destreza en sus movimientos.

Sora entonces se acercó a toda velocidad usando varios tajos, pero ninguno parecía dar en el blanco, lo mismo pasaba para los ataques de Sakura, esta mujer simplemente era demasiado rápida.

— Sora, piensa en la fuerza física, y Sakura; debes pensar en el viento. — Dijo Primera mientras nuestros héroes seguían en la lucha. Siguiendo su consejo, ambos empezaron a pensar en lo que les habían indicado, el calor de un combate, la velocidad de éste, así como también el viento y la brisa.

En un segundo, Sora y Sakura se vieron envueltos en un brillo intenso, mientras Goofy y Kero desaparecían del área.

Una vez que el brillo se disipó, ambos habían cambiado radicalmente. La ropa de Sora se había vuelto más rojiza, y ahora tenía dos Llaves Espada en lugar de una. Se podía ver como un flujo de electricidad rojiza fluía a través de sus guantes.

Por otra parte, la ropa de Sakura se había vuelto de color blanco turquesa, además, ella había adquirido la capacidad de levitar ligeramente. Era simplemente asombroso.

— Bueno, creo que ahora las cosas se pondrán muy interesantes. — Dijo Yuuko mientras se ponía en posición de combate.

Sora dio un enorme salto para perseguir a Yuuko, debido a las nuevas habilidades que tenía esta forma. A pesar de que se sentía más fuerte y rápido, aún no era capaz de tocar a Yuuko con ninguna de sus Llaves Espada. Cuando Yuuko se acercó a Sakura, esta usó un hechizo de viento para intentar atraparla, pero logró escapar sin problema alguno.

Para su sorpresa, Yuuko comenzó a correr directo hacia Sora, para luego lanzar un poderoso ataque de relámpago, el cual fue bloqueado por las armas de este, aunque el ataque sí le afectó considerablemente.

— ¡Aero! — Gritó Sakura mientras lanzaba una cortina de viento hacia Yuuko, la cual solo la atravesó para lanzar un ataque de hielo hacia Sakura, el cual impactó y congeló a su brazo izquierdo.

Sora no quiso quedarse parado, por lo que corrió a toda velocidad hacia Yuuko, dispuesto a ayudar a Sakura. Se podía ver como los tajos de Sora iban de un lado a otro, mientras su oponente se defendía usando un hechizo de protección, el cual impedía que Sora pudiese siquiera tocarla.

— La maestra Yuuko es sin duda alguien muy poderosa. — Dijo Sakura mientras usaba un hechizo de viento para eliminar el hielo de su brazo, el cual se encontraba bastante entumecido.

Para tratar de terminar bien la práctica, Sakura se deslizó por el aire hasta llegar a Yuuko, para usar nuevamente Aero, para así distraer a Yuuko temporalmente, momento en el cual Sora aprovechó para golpear a Yuuko con sus dos Llaves Espada, haciéndola caer al piso.

— Creo que lo logramos. — Dijo Sora mientras se revertía de vuelta a su forma normal, lo mismo pasó con Sakura, haciendo que Kero y Goofy apareciesen nuevamente en la sala.

Yuuko se levantó después de haber sido golpeada por Sora casi sin ningún rasguño, y con una mirada que denotaba una gran alegría.

— Buen trabajo para los dos. — Dijo en un tono amigable mientras les ofrecía la mano a ambos. Sora y Sakura le dieron sus manos, como señal de paz.

— Estar fusionado con alguien es muy extraño. — Dijo Goofy mientras se preguntaba qué había pasado en la pelea.

— Bueno, ahora debemos realizar unos últimos detalles. — Dijo Yuuko mientras se levantaba. — Sora, Donald y Goofy, el maestro Yen Sid irá a platicar con ustedes acerca de un par de cosas importantes, por favor, acompáñenlo hacia el piso de arriba. —

Fue entonces que Sora y sus amigos se fueron junto con el maestro Yen Sid, dejando solo a Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, Yuuko y las hadas.

— Creo que también deberíamos irnos, tenemos que regresar a nuestro puesto de trabajo. — Dijeron las hadas mientras se despedían, para luego subir las escaleras hacia su respectivo piso.

— Ahora, ¿me contarán lo que saben acerca de Roxas? — Preguntó Yuuko, una vez que ya no habían más personas en el área.

Sakura quedó petrificada, no sabía cómo responderle a Yuuko, pero juntando valor logró decir algo que denotaba su pensamiento.

— Lamentamos no ser capaz de decirle, fue una promesa que hicimos, y no podemos romperla. —

Yuuko mostró una mirada de decepción, que rápidamente cambió a una de serenidad. — Los tres son bastante nobles en verdad, y eso está bien. — Dijo con un tono bastante amable.

— ¿Cómo hizo para saber sobre él sin que se lo dijéramos? — Preguntó Tomoyo, con curiosidad.

— No me dicen la bruja de las dimensiones por nada. — Respondió guiñando un ojo. — En algún futuro, la verdadera historia de Roxas y Axel les será revelada, pero por el momento, bloquearé ese recuerdo hasta que sea el momento adecuado. — Recalcó Yuuko mientras usaba un conjuro para bloquear todos los recuerdos en las mentes de Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero, los cuales no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Tomoyo con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

— Tenían que ir arriba, ya que el maestro Yen Sid quiere hablar con ustedes. — Respondió Yuuko, haciendo que los tres se dirigiesen hacia el piso superior.

— Ha llegado el momento de despedirnos, héroes de la luz. — Dijo Yen Sid en un tono sabio mientras veía como Sakura, Kero y Tomoyo llegaban desde el piso inferior. — Vaya, parece que al fin han llegado. —

En el escritorio de Yen Sid se encontraban las mochilas de Sakura y Tomoyo, pero ahora estaban con varias medicinas y alimentos, además de las cosas que ya tenían. También habían creado una mochila para Sora, Donald y Goofy.

— Es prioritario que tengan todo lo necesario para su viaje. — Dijo Yuuko mientras veía como todos tomaban alegremente sus mochilas. Les esperaba un largo viaje, por lo que tenían que estar bien preparados.

— Muchas gracias. — Dijeron nuestros héroes en tono unísono mientras le agradecían a Yuuko y Yen Sid todo lo que habían hecho por ellos.

— Una cosa más. — Dijo Yen Sid en un tono neutro. — Gracias a las acciones pasadas de Sora, Donald y Goofy, los caminos que existían entre los mundos han desaparecido. —

Estas palabras dejaron una ligera impresión en todos los presentes, ya sea porque no entendían el porqué de la desaparición de los caminos, por un lado, y por el otro, el hecho de que ni siquiera sabían qué eran estos caminos.

— Los caminos entre los mundos son lazos invisibles que unen todo lo conocido, y debido a las conexiones que vosotros tenéis con otras personas, los mundos abrirán nuevos caminos para vosotros. — Dijo Yen Sid mientras sonreía.

De repente, se escuchó un sonido desde la ventana, el cual ocultaba tras de sí una nave mediana de color rojo, con toques de amarillo y blanco, la cual estaba lista para recibir a nuestros héroes.

— Gracias por todo, maestro Yen Sid. — Dijeron todos en tono unísono mientras se despedían de su instructor. — Lo mismo para usted, maestra Yuuko. —

Fue entonces que se dispusieron a bajar de la torre para acercarse a la nave, la cual los llevaría a un nuevo destino, a pesar de que tendrían que destruir a varios sincorazón en el camino, sería algo muy divertido.

— Espero que les vaya bien. — Dijo Yuuko en un tono natural.

— Lo mismo he de decir. — Dijo Yen Sid mientras veía como nuestros héroes se embarcaban en la nave, ligeramente cansados debido a que habían derrotado a varios sincorazón de manera rápida, para embarcarse a una aventura que los llevaría por muchos lugares.

* * *

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

Se puede ver a Sakura haciendo una promesa junto a Syaoran, antes de que este partiera de nuevo a China.

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu junto a ti, después de todo,_

Se ve a Sora, Kairi y un chico de cabello lila jugando en la costa de una isla, antes de alejarse y mostrar los diversos mundos en el cielo.

 _Siempre enmascaro mis miedos, y pongo una barrera,_

Rin está viendo el atardecer en una ciudad, mirando una fotografía con nostalgia.

 _Cuando trato de ser rudo, dejando de escuchar a todos,_

Tomoyo se encuentra sentada debajo de un árbol, recordando la ira desenfrenada de Meiling cuando Syaoran desapareció.

 _Sigue y sigue todo eso, mi vida sigue repetitivamente,_

Sora mira hacia el océano de una costa, recordando viejos momentos en las Islas del Destino.

 _Mi corazón ha gritado mucho, tanto que podría romperse,_

Sakura se había encerrado en un cuarto, llorando por aún no saber nada de Syaoran tras casi tres años.

 _Hay que apurarnos, y tirar aquellas cosas,_

 _Por qué quisiéramos ir hacia el mañana,_

Se ve a Sora, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rin, Donald, Goofy, Kero y Pepito caminando por diversos mundos, aprendiendo bastante de ellos, cambiando a una escena con Donald, Goofy y Kero sonriendo, otra con Tomoyo mostrando una sonrisa mientras Rin andaba de brazos cruzados, y otra donde Sora tenía su Llave Espada encima del hombro y Sakura tomaba un helado de fresa con Pepito en su hombro derecho.

 _Cerca de ti, si buscas aquello que te definirá, entonces sigue protegiendo tus decisiones, hasta el amargo final,_

Se veía una aurora encima del cielo, y abajo nuestros héroes la veían con mucha alegría, sabiendo que era señal de esperanza.

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu, junto a ti, después de todo._

Al final, se veía a todos corriendo hacia la nave Gummi, mientras eran observados por un hombre encapuchado que les sonreía y hacía la señal de la paz desde lejos.

* * *

 **Previa.**

— Si tan solo estuviese en manos… Más capaces. —

— Lucharemos para detenerlos a toda costa. —

— ¡Exacto! Él me hacía la misma faceta. —

 **Siguiente capítulo: Bastión Hueco, un mundo en recuperación.**


	5. Bastión Hueco, un mundo en recuperación

**Nota de autor:** muy buenas a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. n_n

Ya estamos en el capítulo cuatro de la historia, donde tendremos algunas peleas y también nuevos personajes, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen una que otra reseña. owo

Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo de las CLAMP, Kingdom Hearts le pertenece tanto a Disney como a Square Enix, Type-Moon le pertenece a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi, y la canción usada "Shikisai", le pertenece a Maaya Sakamoto, usada para la abertura de Fate/Grand Order, y la segunda canción "Close to you" le pertenece a la banda japonesa ALvino, usada como el cuarto tema de cierre de "Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's" y el fanfiction presente me pertenece.

* * *

 _Cuando estoy sola, puedo escuchar las palabras: "Si es doloroso, sé libre de parar",_

Se ve a Sakura mirando el cielo nocturno, con una mirada nostálgica.

 _Profundo, como un agujero negro; como una dulce voz, aterradora y tentadora,_

Al frente suyo aparece Syaoran, actuando de aquella misma manera cínica y extraña.

 _Trataré de imitar las palabras que hablas, y decir que no son nada,_

Aquella ilusión se disipó al tratar de tocarla, dejando a Sakura despierta al lado de sus nuevos amigos y aliados, quienes le sonreían con sinceridad.

 _No importa si es una mentira, si me da un motivo para continuar…_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pepito, Tomoyo, Kero, Rin y Sakura viajan en la Nave Gummi, esperando llegar a un nuevo mundo.

 _Existe un final para toda vida, entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué los humanos crecen asustadizos y se lamentan?_

Se observa a unos encapuchados misteriosos observar una gran luna en forma de corazón; en medio de una oscura ciudad.

 _Es porque sé que algún día perderé eso importante que el día a día es más hermoso que nada,_

Un mundo persa, un mundo con un aura tétrica y un mundo destruido; todos aparecen una y otra vez.

 _Solo hay un futuro que puedo ver. La eternidad no es algo que quiera en lo más mínimo._

Yuuko está tomando sake en su pórtico, con Watanuki dormido en su regazo.

 _Cada segundo, cada momento es precioso para mí… También, vivo en el mundo en donde tú estás._

Un cementerio, un reino oriental, un mundo dormido y una espiral en el cielo, dejan paso a todos aterrizando en medio de un amanecer en una ciudad reconstruida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Bastión Hueco, un mundo en recuperación**

En aquel mundo cubierto por la tenue luz de la luna, aquella otrora fuente lumínica que daba un suave toque espectral a aquel lugar, dando a denotar los colores amarillo de las ventanas y el azul negruzco de las edificaciones… Había algo que no estaba bien.

Hablando, en una de sus avenidas, se encontraban unas personas con capuchas negras platicando de algo sumamente importante. Aunque claro, llamarlas personas sería algo tonto, conociendo su verdadero origen. Si bien todos ellos fueron humanos alguna vez, dejaron de serlo cuando sus corazones cedieron ante la oscuridad. Todo lo que queda ahora, es una carcasa sin emociones, siendo simples incorpóreos, estaban discutiendo algo que era fundamental para sus planes.

— Superior. — Dijo uno de los incorpóreos para proseguir con la plática. — ¿Tiene usted una sugerencia para continuar con nuestros planes? —

— Sí. — Respondió brevemente en un tono vacío e intimidante. — Creo que deberíamos hacer una pequeña visita a un cierto mundo. —

Todos los miembros concordaron rotundamente con una risa en conjunto de manera cruel e inhumana, antes de crear unos portales compuestos de energía oscura para dirigirse a su nuevo destino.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una nave espacial viajando a través del vacío del universo, nuestros héroes se encontraban en un serio problema. El combustible de la nave comenzaba a escasear, por lo que no les quedó más que comenzar a sonreír de manera exagerada para recargar la nave, que por alguna razón usaba las sonrisas como combustible.

— Me duele la cara… — Trató de decir Sora mientras sonreía de manera muy chistosa, mientras veía cómo los demás hacían lo mismo.

— No eres el único. — Dijo Tomoyo quien ya no pudo aguantar más esa faceta. Podría decirse que el tener que sonreír para recuperar el combustible era algo verdaderamente incómodo.

— Estamos cerca de llegar a un nuevo mundo. — Dijo Donald en un tono alegre mientras trataba de identificar el nombre del nuevo lugar, habiendo dejado su faceta anormal. — Vaya, iremos a Bastión Hueco. —

— ¿Bastión Hueco? — Se preguntó Sora.

— Vaya, ojala que todo esté bien. — Dijo Goofy mientras miraba con nostalgia el mundo donde habían tenido una batalla verdaderamente intensa, esperando que ahora estuviese en mejores condiciones.

A medida que se acercaban, podían ver cómo había varias casas construidas cerca de un castillo muy degradado por la naturaleza, además de varias personas que se dedicaban al comercio en una plaza. Una vez que aterrizaron, escondieron la nave en un lugar seguro para evitar cualquier complicación y se dispusieron a explorar el nuevo mundo.

Tal como lo habían sospechado, Bastión Hueco ahora se había reconstruido parcialmente, pasando a ser un pequeño pueblo lleno de vida.

— No puedo creer que este mundo haya cambiado tanto… — Dijo Sora mientras veía el castillo destruido que se encontraba muy distante. Fue ahí, en ese mismo lugar, donde Ánsem, el Buscador de la Oscuridad; fue derrotado por él y sus compañeros.

— Bueno, no es de extrañarse, ha pasado un año desde que estuvimos aquí. — Dijo Goofy en un tono alegre para tratar de alegrar la situación.

— Espero que León y sus amigos estén bien. — Dijo Donald.

Sakura, quien se encontraba totalmente perdida ante las palabras de Sora y los demás, le pidió que le digan todo lo que les había pasado en este mundo, a lo cual Sora accedió, disculpándose sinceramente.

— Lo lamento Sakura, supongo que tendré que ponerles al tanto de todo. — Dijo Sora para luego comenzar a explicar todo lo acontecido.

Desde haber perdido su corazón y haber caído en la oscuridad, haber visto a su mejor amigo ser controlado por la maldad de Ánsem, e incluso haber tenido que luchar contra un gigante monstruo capaz de destruir un mundo rápidamente, Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero quedaron verdaderamente perplejos. Sí que Sora, Donald y Goofy habían tenido bastantes problemas en el pasado.

— Ya veo… — Dijo Tomoyo en un tono de ligero nerviosismo. Sí habían peleado contra seres tan fuertes, ¿tendrían que hacerlo nuevamente ahora?

Una vez que todo fue aclarado, nuestros héroes bajaron las escaleras que llevaban a la plaza comercial que habían visto antes, donde había tiendas de gemas, golosinas y varios tipos de vestimentas, así como las clásicas medicinas que ya conocían.

— Este lugar tiene mucha variedad… — Pensó Tomoyo mientras veía la plaza. — Me pregunto si esas gemas tendrán algún otro uso además de ser decoraciones. —

Al terminar de ver todos los negocios, el grupo decidió que seguirían explorando el pueblo. Sin previo aviso, Donald corrió a ver un lugar donde habían varios cubos de hielo, y casualmente ahí se encontraba alguien muy parecido a Donald, solo que tenía un sombrero y traje de negociante.

— Tío Scrooge. — Dijo Donald con una sonrisa mientras su tío se daba cuenta que tendría visitas.

— Vaya, pero si es mi sobrino Donald. — Dijo Scrooge mientras le daba un abrazo a Donald. — Y se ve que has traído a varios de tus amigos, ¿a qué se debe esta visita? —

Fue entonces que le contaron todo lo que sabían acerca de la Organización XIII y los mundos que estaban en peligro.

— Ya veo… — Dijo Scrooge en un tono de preocupación. — Tengo una idea, ¿qué tal si les doy a cada uno una muestra gratis de un helado que estoy promocionando? —

Al probarlo, todos sintieron que tenía un sabor verdaderamente único, es decir, era el balance perfecto entre salado y dulce.

— Está delicioso. — Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Espero que este negocio pueda llegar a otros mundos. —

— Señor Scrooge, ¿usted sabe en dónde están León y su grupo? — Preguntó Sora una vez que terminó de comer su helado.

— Solo tienen que bajar esa escalera. — Respondió Scrooge. — Los encontrarán en una casa rodeada por muros. —

Bajando sus cabezas en señal de agradecimiento, nuestros héroes se despidieron de Scrooge para seguir con su camino, salvo por Tomoyo, quien se había acercado a la tienda de gemas que había visto con anterioridad.

— Disculpe… — Dijo Tomoyo mientras esperaba ser atendida. Para su sorpresa, un pequeño ser apareció en el área. Parecía un peluche, con una tierna cara, nariz redonda y una especie de antena con un círculo rojo. Por último, tenía pequeñas alas de murciélago de color púrpura en su espalda.

— Buenos días, kupo. — Dijo la creatura. — ¿En qué le puedo ayudar, kupo? —

— Me gustaría saber el precio de las gemas. — Respondió.

La criatura, mirando directamente a su mercancía, parecía perderse en la belleza de las gemas, hasta que finalmente tomó una para dársela a Tomoyo.

— Te puedo proponer una oferta, kupo. — Dijo la criatura. — Estas gemas pertenecen a un mundo que fue destruido no hace mucho tiempo, al parecer las usaban para canalizar hechizos mágicos. Por un total de $10,000 platines, puedo darte todas las gemas que obtuve, ¿qué te parece, kupo? —

— Trato hecho. — Dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su bolso para sacar el dinero, era un gran gasto, pero valdría la pena, ya que al fin podría defenderse y proteger a sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

— Tomoyo, ¿estás lista? — Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

— Claro que sí. — Respondió. — Gracias por la gemas, se lo agradezco de verdad. —

La pequeña criatura se despedía de Tomoyo alzando los brazos a medida que ella bajaba por las escaleras, dispuesta a alcanzar a sus amigos.

— Magia a base de gemas… — Se preguntó Tomoyo, mientras cargaba la gema adicional que le había regalado el pequeño vendedor. Era de color rojo, teniendo una forma similar a un rubí, y además emanaba una potente energía mágica.

Una vez que los alcanzo, vio que se encontraban en una especie de callejón que les llevaría a su próximo destino.

Repentinamente, una luz apareció en frente de ellos, para luego desaparecer y materializarse en otro lugar.

— ¿Pero qué cosa serán esas luces? — Se preguntó Donald.

— ¡Son el mecanismo de defensa del pueblo! — Gritó una chica que se encontraba encima de un muro de ladrillos. Tenía el cabello negro, una camiseta corta de color gris, así como unos pantalones cortos de color café y una chaqueta del mismo color. Por último, tenía una banda blanca en la cabeza.

— ¡Yuffie! — Gritó Sora al ver a su vieja amiga, la cual le respondió con una sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en una faceta llena de angustia.

— ¡Cuidado! — Su grito advirtió a nuestros héroes de la presencia de varios incorpóreos, similares a los existentes en Villa Crepúsculo, solo que esta vez eran como veinte de ellos.

Sora invocó su Llave Espada de manera instantánea, y se lanzó contra los incorpóreos de manera abrupta, lanzando ataques al son de los movimientos de los enigmáticos seres. Algunos utilizaban la elasticidad propia de sus cuerpos para evadir los ataques, pero la agilidad de Sora les propiciaba fuertes golpes.

Sakura tampoco se quedó atrás. Haciendo un pequeño ataque de hielo congeló a varios de los seres, para luego destruirlos con varios ataques físicos. Tomoyo, por otro lado, quiso probar el poder de una gema, por lo que la lanzó directamente hacia un incorpóreo, lo cual hizo que esta estallase, destruyendo al incompleto ser en el proceso.

— Increíble. — Dijo Goofy mientras alistaba un ataque coordinado junto con Kero. — ¿Estás listo? —

— Sí. — Respondió mientras lanzaba un pequeño lanzallamas hacia el escudo de Goofy mientras este giraba en torno a su propio eje, redirigiendo las flamas hacia los incorpóreos, logrando derretir a varios de ellos.

— Qué bueno que estén de nuestro lado… — Pensó Yuffie mientras veía como la amenaza había sido erradicada con éxito, y alegrándose de que no fueran enemigos.

— ¿Qué ha sido de ti durante todo este tiempo? — Preguntó Sora con amabilidad mientras se relajaba tras haber terminado el combate, acercándose a Yuffie.

—Bueno, hemos estado reconstruyendo Bastión Hueco con ayuda de varios amigos, venga, creo que necesitarán un lugar para pasar la noche. — Respondió. — Por cierto, ¿quiénes son tus nuevas amigas? —

— Me llamo Sakura, ella es Tomoyo, y este peluche es Kero. — Dijo Sakura en son de respuesta con una sonrisa. — Encantada de conocerte, Yuffie. —

— Lo mismo decimos. — Dijeron Tomoyo y Kero en tono unísono.

Una vez que todos se presentaron, Yuffie los llevó hacia una pequeña casa al final de un barrio con muy pocas personas, por lo que era el escondite perfecto. Al entrar, Sora notó que había muchas caras conocidas, como así mismo había personas que no había visto nunca en su vida.

—Bienvenidos. — Dijo un joven de unos veinticinco años aproximadamente, el cual vestía una chaqueta de color negro junto con una camiseta de color blanco, pantalones y zapatos negros. Lo extraño era que tenía varios cinturones en su cuerpo, lo cual era un tanto gracioso.

— Vaya, es Sora. — Dijo una joven de unos veintiún años aproximadamente, la cual vestía una blusa de color blanco y rojo con una larga falda rosa, además de unas botas de color café junto con una cola de caballo.

— Sí que están en buena forma. — Dijo un hombre de unos treinta y cinco años aproximadamente, usaba una camiseta blanca junto con unos pantalones azules y una sudadera de color naranja amarrada a su cintura. Por último, tenía unos zapatos negros junto con dos sudaderas de color gris en sus piernas.

Algo que llamó la atención es que había dos personas más en la habitación, las cuales no habían saludado a Sora y sus amigos, por lo que ellas debían ser nuevas en el lugar.

— Vaya, así que son sus amigos. — Dijo una chica que vestía una sudadera de color rojo con una cruz de color blanco en el centro, junto con una falda de color negro y unas largas botas de color negro. Además, su cabello tenía dos coletas. — Mi nombre es Rin Tohsaka, encantada de conocerlos. —

— Cierto, se me ha olvidado. — Dijo Yuffie. — Chicas, ellos son León, Aerith y Cid. — Asintió al señalar a las tres personas presentes en el área cerca de la computadora central. Rin solo se rio al ver que Yuffie podía ser un poco olvidadiza a veces, por lo que al final todos terminaron riendo a carcajadas, con excepción de la otra chica, quien se encontraba sentada al fondo del cuarto.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó Sakura mientras se acercaba, solo para ver que la chica le había recibido con un rostro completamente frío, ya que no denotaba emoción alguna. Su apariencia denotaba todo lo contrario, ya que era muy colorida, la cual consistía en una camiseta con mangas de color blanco, que a su vez estaba por debajo de una blusa sin mangas del mismo color, además de tener una larga falda de color verde junto con zapatos de color rojo.

— Sí. — Respondió fríamente para luego apartarle la mirada a Sakura. — Por favor, déjame sola. —

La conducta de la chica había dejado impresionados a todos, especialmente a Sakura, quien se puso muy triste tras haber escuchado las palabras de aquella chica, lo cual hizo que le saliesen un par de lágrimas de manera casi instantánea.

— Discúlpenla por favor. — Interfirió Rin, quien se acercó a la chica. — Kobato, entiendo que has pasado por muchas cosas, pero por favor muestra algo de respeto ante Sakura, quien tan solo se preocupó por ti. —

Kobato solo se volteó para mirar a Rin, quien estaba muy decepcionada por su actitud, así como casi todos los presentes. Pero, por alguna razón, esto no le importó en lo absoluto.

— Lo siento, Sakura. — Musitó Kobato en aquel tono carente de emociones. — No quise herirte, de verdad. Es solo que no estoy de buen humor. —

Sakura le respondió con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto anteriormente. Debajo de los ojos de Kobato, estaban presentes dos marcas de color negro, con forma de una aguja de reloj invertida, las cuales le daban un toque tétrico a su dulce faceta.

— ¿Ustedes dos son nuevas, no es así? — Preguntó Sora en un tono que denotaba curiosidad, pero también una gran preocupación. — ¿Sus mundos han sido destruidos? —

— Sí. — Dijeron Rin y Kobato al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, no les gustó tener que remembrar aquellos momentos de dolor y desesperación.

El dolor se apoderó rápidamente de Sora, Donald y Goofy. Ellos habían luchado durante meses para tratar de crear paz en los diversos mundos, pero al parecer, un año de ausencia era más que suficiente para que nuevas amenazas surgiesen, y peor aún, para que varios mundos fuesen destruidos en el proceso.

— Perdónennos. — Dijeron los tres héroes al mismo tiempo. — Nos gustaría haber podido hacer algo para salvar sus mundos. —

Rin, quien detestaba ver a otras personas tristes, se acercó con para dialogar con ellos.

— Agradezco mucho sus intenciones. — Parló en un tono gentil, pero que denotaba un poco de dolor. — Los tres me recuerdan mucho a alguien importante para mí, por lo que les daré el mismo consejo. No asuman culpas innecesarias por cosas que no podrían haber impedido. —

Aquella frase impactó mucho al trío de héroes, ¿qué cosa pudo haber ocurrido en aquel mundo que ellos no pudiesen haber detenido?

— Venga, deben estar cansados. — Dijo Yuffie, quien trataba de calmar la situación. — ¿Por qué no van a dormir? —

El tiempo se había ido rápido durante la plática, ya que habían transcurrido dos horas desde que todo comenzó, dejando que el oscuro manto de la noche cayese sobre Bastión Hueco.

Al parecer, la casa era mucho más grande por dentro de lo que era por fuera, ya que había unos diez cuartos, cada uno con una cama, un velador y un baño. Nuestros héroes, quienes estaban cansados por haber tenido aquel largo viaje, desempacaron sus cosas, dispuestos a tener una larga noche de sueño.

Claro está, había una excepción. Tomoyo se encontraba despierta, siendo incapaz de dormir debido a la curiosidad que el libro de magia le causaba. Es decir, era Sakura quien tenía los poderes mágicos, para los cuales usaba sus cartas, e incluso una llave espada, más no gemas.

— ¿Cómo se podrán usar de manera más eficiente? — Se preguntaba Tomoyo, al no conocer nada de este sistema mágico, el cual era muy diferente al de su mundo.

Aparentemente, la magia de cada mundo era única. Quién sabe qué otros tipos de magia existirán en aquellos lugares tan distantes, pero que a la vez parecen estar muy cerca.

— Tomoyo, ¿qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche? — Preguntó Rin, quien estaba un poco somnolienta. Solo bastó un segundo para que ésta estuviese totalmente despierta, su mirada yacía enfocada en las gemas que Tomoyo sostenía, debido a que esas gemas solían ser suyas. — ¿Cómo has conseguido esas gemas? — Preguntó en un tono errático.

— Las compré hace poco. — Respondió de manera calmada. — ¿Ocurre algo, Rin? —

— Como no tenía dinero, vendí las gemas para poder sobrevivir aquí. — Dijo en un tono un poco más relajado. — Jamás imaginé que alguien las compraría. —

Por lo visto, aquellas gemas habían pertenecido a Rin, ¿acaso eso significaba que ella pertenecía a una familia de magos?

— Rin… ¿Qué ocurrió en tu mundo? — Preguntó Tomoyo en un tono de preocupación.

— Supongo que no tendrá nada de malo contarte, con tal de que prometas no decirle a nadie más. — Respondió.

Fue así como Rin reveló la historia de un mundo lleno de misterios y varios tipos de magia, donde fue participante de un torneo conocido como "La Guerra del Santo Grial". Una guerra donde siete magos debían luchar a muerte junto con sus espíritus heroicos, almas pertenecientes a aquellos hicieron grandes cosas en vida por los demás.

Remembrando, Rin recordó que la guerra en sí solo duró unas dos semanas, pero su final fue lo que desencadenaría el ocaso de su mundo.

* * *

" _ **Recuerdo"**_

La guerra del santo grial… Solía ser un ritual hecho por tres familias antiguas de magos cada seis décadas, con el fin de generar energía y concederle un deseo al ganador, por desgracia, nadie obtendría la victoria.

Adentrándose a la cueva, junto con su amigo, Emiya Shirou, estaban dispuestos a darlo todo en su última pelea, veían como la energía era cada vez más oscura, y que lentamente se destruía, hasta que llegaron a un punto límite.

— No pueden pasar. — Dijo la voz de un espíritu heroíco, el Rey Arturo, quien había sido convertida en una versión maligna debido a la corrupción y negatividad del grial, y ahora no era más que una marioneta sin sentimientos propios.

— Me quedaré aquí, sigue adelante; Rin. — Dijo Shirou mientras se preparaba para luchar solo contra Saber. — Todo sea por Sakura. —

Haciendo caso, siguió hasta el fondo de la cueva, esperando encontrar a la causante de todo esto…

Fueron unos minutos agonizantes para Rin Tohsaka, quien tendría que luchar contra los fantasmas de su pasado, si hubiera convencido a su padre de que la regalaran en lugar de su hermana, quizás, solo quizás, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Poco a poco, avanzaba en las cavernas, sintiendo ese miasma tóxico que habría hecho que cualquiera se hubiese desmayado, pero ella tenía que resistir, por ella, por Sakura…

— Sakura. — Dijo Rin, quien había llegado con un claro agotamiento. — Por favor, detén esto. —

— ¿Quieres que me detenga? — Preguntó Sakura con un tono de desdén y dolor puro. — Toda mi vida, tuve que aguantar los abusos en la casa de los Matou, fui ultrajada, tanto física como psicológicamente, y lo único que me mantenía cuerda eran los pocos amigos que tenía, sobre todo senpai… Pero tú, tuviste la herencia de nuestros padres, lujos sin más poder, y sobre todo lo demás, ¡una juventud feliz! —

La oscuridad, el odio, el rencor y el deseo de venganza… Era todo lo que Matou Sakura podía pensar en este momento, deseaba hacer sufrir a todos aquellos quienes le habían traicionado, tanto así que ya no era capaz de distinguir un amigo de un enemigo…

— ¡MUERE! — Gritó mientras invocaba a poderosos gigantes de sombra, cada uno con más de diez metros de altura, para cualquier persona, habría sido un suicidio… Pero Rin, quien portaba un arma legendaria; tenía esperanza.

Habiendo creado el arma, una daga inspirada en un cierto mago de alto rango, Rin fue capaz de tomar prestada energía de otros mundos, la cual era muy deslumbrante.

Evadiendo ataque tras ataque, cortando gigantes con la potente daga, y evitando ser aplastada por los mismos o las rocas. Tohsaka Rin solo quería llegar lo más rápido posible a donde estaba la causante de todo esto.

— Perdóname… — Era todo lo que pudo decir mientras corría de a poco hacia su hermana. — Siempre tuve que cargar con la responsabilidad, pasaba estudiando horas de horas, casi no tenía tiempo para mí… Y tu ausencia me dolía, perdóname si nunca te dirigí la palabra o estuve contigo cuando más me necesitaste, fui una pésima hermana y una hipócrita… —

Sakura se había quedado callada por un momento, meditando en lo que le habían dicho, al parecer, si había arrepentimiento por parte de Rin, pero las emociones negativas eran demasiado fuertes como para controlarlas. A estas alturas, ¿de qué servía el perdón?

Fueron diez años en los cuales algo se podría haber hecho, pero lo único que obtuvo fue indiferencia e hipocresía, pero de todos modos… Deseaba creer en la única familia biológica que le quedaba.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritaba mientras corría, destruyendo más y más gigantes con saltos acrobáticos reforzados con magia, hasta que tras al menos media hora de acción, las dos hermanas estaban cara a cara.

— Rin. — Habló en un tono bajo. — Si en verdad deseas hacer algo por mí; acaba con mi sufrimiento. —

— No puedo… — Dijo Rin, quien intentó abrazar a su hermana, pero esta le dio un empujón, denotando que ya no quería afecto.

— No quisiera lastimarte, y a este paso, ahora que Shirou-senpai falleció peleando contra Saber, la energía que necesita para curarse ha creado una oportunidad de detener esto y salvar al mundo, Rin, acaba conmigo ahora. — Le explicó Sakura, quien luego se sumió en dolor, intentando contener la maldad en su interior.

— Perdóname… — Fue lo único que pudo musitar, mientras daba pasos lentos hacia su hermana, tomando la daga y atravesando el corazón de Sakura, creando una explosión que destruyó la conexión con el grial, liberando el alma de su abatida prisionera.

Por un momento, logró creer que escuchó un leve "gracias" venir de la boca de su hermana, mientras lentamente se le escapaba la vida de las manos…

Lo último que se escuchó en la cueva fue un aullido, un grito desgarrador, de alguien quien lo había perdido todo, familia, amigos, orgullo… Tanto fue el mismo que no pudo reconocer que una gran oscuridad salía de lo que fue el santo grial, algo más grande e igual de peligroso que el mismo, dispuesto a consumir un nuevo mundo, y después de eso, todo fue borroso…

" _ **Fin del recuerdo"**_

* * *

— Fue entonces que aparecí en este mundo. — Dijo, sin mirar a la cara de Tomoyo. — Tomó un tiempo que reaccionara, y fue ahí cuando me llevaron a tener atención psiquiátrica. Como no tenían el dinero suficiente para la terapia tuve que vender las gemas para terminar de hacer el pago. —

— Dios mío… — Pensó Tomoyo, al no saber qué decir ante esta clase de situación.

— En cuanto a la daga, no pude encontrarla. — Continuó. — Por algo dije que Sora y su grupo no habrían podido hacer nada, o hubieran sido destrozados físicamente o corrompidos en marionetas sin alma. —

— No sé qué decir… — Opinó Tomoyo, quien solo tuvo el instinto de abrazar a Rin, mientras comenzaba a llorar, intentando consolar a alguien cuyo sufrimiento había sido cientos de veces el suyo, y así mismo, ella liberó las penas que tenía en el interior, deseando estar con más tranquilidad al día siguiente, es debido a eso que dicen que basta un abrazo para mejorar el día y el humor de una persona, ya que, el saber que alguien está a tu lado así como tú lo estás para alguien más es parte del ciclo de los vínculos.

— Nunca muestro este dolor, no desde hace tiempo. — Dijo, mientras trataba de calmarse. — Ahora, comencé una nueva vida aquí, decidí seguir el legado de Emiya Shirou, para enmendar mis pecados anteriores, voy a hacer el bien cada vez que pueda, pensaba que era un idiota por querer salvar a otros antes que a sí mismo, y luego dejó sus ideales por mi hermana, sinceramente, tenía celos, quería que él fuera mío, pero no quería quitarle a mi hermana la poca felicidad que tenía… —

— Comprendo lo que sientes, hasta cierto punto… — Le dijo, una vez que el abrazo había terminado. — Las circunstancias te obligaron a actuar como lo hiciste, pero ahora tienes una nueva oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, y gente que estará contigo en el camino. —

— Gracias, Tomoyo. — Dijo Rin, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. — Espero que quizá algún día mi mundo pueda ser restaurado, así como muchos otros… —

— ¿Te gustaría tener de vuelta tus gemas? — Preguntó Tomoyo, dispuesta a darle el último legado que quedaba de su antigua vida.

— Las vendimos porque nos hacía falta el dinero, puedes quedártelas, ahora son tuyas. — Respondió con una leve sonrisa.

— Gracias, Rin. — Dijo en un tono un poco más alegre. — Me gustaría aprender algo de magia para ayudar a Sakura y los demás pero, no soy muy buena. —

— En un día de estos podría enseñarles todo lo que sé, de seguro tener más hechizos en su arsenal les vendrá bien. — Sugirió Rin. — Después de todo, la magia varía de mundo el mundo. —

— ¿Te gustaría venir a viajar con nosotros? — Preguntó Tomoyo. — Podríamos buscar una forma de salvar a tu mundo. —

— Lo pensaré. — Respondió con una leve sonrisa. — Gracias por todo, Tomoyo, te deseo una excelente noche. —

— Igual, espero que seamos grandes amigas. — Dijo en respuesta, antes de que Rin se fuera nuevamente a su cuarto, para una vez más centrarse en sus pensamientos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros héroes se habían despertado tras una larga noche de sueño, dispuestos a seguir con su aventura.

— ¡Vengan todos, el desayuno está listo! — Exclamó con alegría Aerith, esperando a que todos se juntasen en la mesa del comedor.

Sora, quien estaba hambriento, corrió con euforia hacia el comedor, sentándose en el proceso. Donald y Goofy también arribaron pronto, dispuestos a comenzar un nuevo día. Sakura, por otra parte, todavía seguía dormida, al igual que Kero.

Para sorpresa de todos, Kobato ya se encontraba en la mesa, mostrando ese mismo rostro carente de emoción alguna, lo cual era un poco confuso, ¿acaso tenía una depresión tan grande que no mostraba emoción alguna?

Del mismo modo, Yuffie, Cid y León hacían su entrada al comedor, esperando que este día trajese mejores cosas. En cambio, Rin y Tomoyo también habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo, revitalizadas por una larga noche de sueño.

— ¿Alguien podría ir a despertar a Sakura? — Preguntó Aerith. — No es justo que comamos sin ella. —

— Lo haré. — Respondió Sora, dispuesto a despertar a su amiga. — Debemos comer todos juntos, no es justo que ella y Kero no estén aquí. —

Todo el mundo comenzó a reírse ya que se habían olvidado de Kero, con excepción de Kobato, quien solo estaba mirando la escena con un rostro deprimido.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritó Sora, quien estaba corriendo hacia el cuarto de Sakura, para luego abrir la puerta. — ¡El desayuno está listo!

Para su sorpresa, no encontró a Sakura, sino que encontró un bulto al lado de una cama, lo cual lo dejó ligeramente desconcertado. ¿Acaso se había caído de la cama mientras dormía?

— Sakura, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó con angustia mientras levantaba la sábana, dejando al descubierto el estado de sonambulismo que poseía nuestra protagonista. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y parecía estar a punto de colapsar.

— Cinco minutos más… — Respondió en un tono suave e infantil, lo que hizo que Sora se sonrojase un poco. Poco después, Sakura colapsó en el suelo.

— ¡Sakura! — Exclamó Sora, haciendo que ésta despertase instantáneamente.

— Sora… — Dijo Sakura en un tono disgustado. — ¡¿Se puede saber por qué me has despertado?! —

En un estado ligeramente nervioso, Sora explicó que solo ejecutó esa acción porque todos querían comer juntos, y sería injusto que dos personas tuviesen que comer solas; simplemente era inaceptable.

—Ya veo… — Dijo Sakura con algo de vergüenza. — Discúlpame, despertaré a Kero enseguida. —

— Te estaremos esperando. — Dijo Sora con un tono alegre mientras se retiraba del cuarto. A medida que avanzaba, se preguntaba qué otras cosas podrían haber pasado mientras estaba dormido… El temor lentamente comenzaba a consumirlo, ya que temía que otros mundos y personas inocentes hubiesen sido aniquilados en su ausencia…

— Sora, ¿estás bien? — Preguntó Tomoyo, quien se dio cuenta del aura de negatividad de Sora.

— Sí, diría que sí. — Respondió Sora, sonriendo para disipar cualquier duda mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

Tras haberle informado a Aerith que Sakura y Kero estaban en camino, esta se decidió a comenzar los preparativos para la comida. El desayuno consistiría en un poco de arroz cocido junto con algo de salmón ahumado, así como unas tortillas de huevo, sopa de miso, rábano, jengibre y una ensalada de algas.

— Se parece a los platillos de Shirou… — Pensó Rin, quien recordaba aquellos días antes del final de su mundo, donde comer la comida del joven justiciero era algo que de a poco se había vuelto otra costumbre.

— Disculpen la tardanza. — Dijo Sakura, quien había llegado junto con Kero, dispuestos a acompañar a todos los presentes.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la mesa, Yuffie, León y Cid comenzaron a servir el desayuno a nuestros héroes, así como ellos también ayudaban a colocar los platos y diversos aderezos en la mesa. Todos se ayudaban mutuamente, por lo que el ambiente era muy acogedor.

— ¿Puedo ayudar en algo? — Preguntó Kobato.

— Claro que sí, Kobato-chan. — Respondió Aerith en un tono amable. — Si gustas puedes llevar las bebidas. —

Solo entonces Kobato decidió ayudar a los demás. Era extraño, el no tener convicción propia para realizar una acción sin preguntarle a alguien primero. Tras unos minutos más, la comida estaba servida, por lo que todos se dispusieron a comer.

— ¡Provecho para todos! — Gritaron todos los presentes, con excepción de Kobato, quien recitó la frase en un tono más apagado.

El ambiente era muy agradable, parecía como si una familia estuviese celebrando el comienzo de un nuevo día, pero en realidad no era del todo cierto. Sora, Sakura y sus amigos estaban viajando por los mundos para restaurar la paz, mientras que León, Yuffie y su grupo no solo estaban haciendo eso, sino que estaban tratando de afrontar una realidad muy dura; el hecho de que sus mundos originales, junto con todas las personas que vivían en ellos habían dejado de existir hace mucho tiempo.

Momentos como estos eran perfectos para relajarse, olvidar todas las tensiones y enfocarse solo en el presente, en aquel precioso instante, rodeados de personas en quien confiar, teniendo comida, casa, ropa y una misión era más que suficiente para ellos.

— ¡Está muy rico! — Exclamó Sora en un tono muy alegre, lo cual hizo sonreír a Aerith.

— Concuerdo con Sora, esta comida es muy deliciosa. — Dijo Rin, para luego volver a comer, ocultando la ligera tristeza que tenía.

Todos los demás dijeron varios cumplidos, para luego seguir con pláticas y compartiendo historias mientras comían. Algunos recuerdos eran tristes, otros alegres e incluso algunos no tenían recuerdos en lo absoluto; tomando como principal ejemplo a Kobato.

Tras una media hora de haber comenzado el desayuno; nuestros héroes habían terminado la comida más importante del día.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! — Exclamaron todos los presentes en un tono alegre, con una cierta excepción ya conocida, para luego proceder a ayudar con la limpieza de los platos y de la mesa en cuestión, después de todo; en la vida hay que ser recíprocos con aquellos que han hecho cosas buenas por los demás.

Sin embargo, había algo que no encajaba, Donald y Goofy estaban sintiendo un aura pesada, como si hubiese una presencia maligna en el área, lo cual era poco probable.

— ¡Auxilio! — Gritó una mujer desde la parte de afuera de la casa, en un tono de completa desesperación. Para su suerte, nuestros héroes se dispusieron a investigar lo sucedido, saliendo de su pequeño refugio, solo para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa… Que sus peores miedos se habían realizado.

— Vaya, parece que el nene tiene bastantes amigos, ¿no es así, Sora? — Preguntó una figura encapuchada en un tono burlesco y sarcástico, con toda la intención de irritar a nuestro héroe. Lo más aterrador, es que tenía a una inocente mujer como rehén, apuntando con una especie de arma hacia su cabeza.

— ¡Déjala! — Gritó Sora con todas sus fuerzas, mientras se disponía a luchar.

— ¿No te importaría prestarme unas cuatro gemas, verdad? — Preguntó Rin.

— Lo haré con todo gusto. — Respondió Tomoyo mientras le entregaba las gemas.

El ambiente era cada vez más tenso, todos estaban atentos a la acción de aquel misterioso hombre, esperando a que no extinguiese la vida de esa inocente mujer.

— Por favor, déjala, podemos negociar. — Suplicó Aerith, quien no quería que hubiesen más conflictos innecesarios.

Nunca se escuchó nada, hasta que sonó el impacto del cuerpo de la mujer, que había sido exterminada de un disparo por parte del malhechor, dejando dolor en el lugar.

— Oopsy Daisy. — Se burló con una risa sarcástica.

— ¡Monstruo! — Gritó Kero mientras le arrojaba una bola de fuego a ese misterioso asesino, el cual solo la disipó con una patada. Algunas decenas de bolas de fuego intentaron hacerle pagar, pero todas eran disipadas de la misma manera.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Preguntó un disgustado Sora, quien no podía entender cómo alguien podía ser tan frío y sádico; simplemente no podía asimilarlo.

Un largo ataque de hielo rompió la tensión, el cual provino de Sakura. Su rostro estaba lleno de un miedo profundo, ya que nunca había visto morir a alguien delante de sus ojos… Pero también de un enojo y decepción, deseando aplicar justicia contra ese psicópata.

— Vaya, vaya… La señorita se traumó. — Dijo en ese asqueroso tono sarcástico. — Podéis hacer todo lo que queráis, pero no vais a cambiar nada. —

En aquel momento, varios portales de energía oscura comenzaban a manifestarse, abriendo el paso a varios entes similares con capuchas oscuras.

— No… — Dijo Sora, cayendo de rodillas al suelo., recordando lo que Yen Sid y Yuuko les habían dicho de ciertos individuos… —La Organización XIII… —

— ¡Bingo! — Dijo aquel sarcástico asesino. — Vos merecéis el Premio Nobel de lo obvio. —

Aquel comentario hizo que todos los miembros se rieran de manera cruel y cínica, como si no les importase en lo absoluto los sentimientos ajenos.

— Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí. — Dijo León, con un tono autoritario. — Váyanse, o de lo contrario aténganse a las consecuencias. —

— Vaya, vaya… — Dijo un miembro de la organización en un tono profundo. — Creí que podíamos ser amigos. —

Risas y carcajadas salieron de las bocas de los miembros de la organización, quienes disfrutaban todo el desenlace. Todos estaban terriblemente impactados, nunca en sus vidas habían visto tal nivel de crueldad, ni siquiera Ánsem había sido capaz de asesinar a alguien a sangre fría. No podían quedarse quietos, tenían que atacar.

— ¡Sieben! — Gritó Rin mientras arrojaba una gema directo hacia los malvados incorpóreos, creando una explosión de energía violácea, que a su vez generó una gran cantidad de humo.

— ¡Alguien que tome el cuerpo de esa mujer! — Exclamó Donald mientras corría hacia el sarcástico asesino, dispuesto a distraerlo usando su magia. — ¡FUEGO! —

Una fuerte ventisca apagó las llamas, indicando la llegada de otro miembro, siendo este un hombre alto, de tez blanca y cabello ensortijado y atado en varias colas de caballo, además, portaba varias lanzas de color amatista que flotaban en el aire.

— Eso es todo, ¿pequeño plumífero? — Preguntó con desgano, para desmoralizar a nuestro héroe.

Con mucha furia, Donald intentó arrojar más esferas de fuego, pero todas se habían apagado por las potentes corrientes de viento.

— Ahora es mi turno. — Dijo en un tono confiado mientras sus lanzas encerraban a Donald, girando y creando un tornado, el cual aturdió a Donald hasta el punto de hacerle perder el conocimiento, y hacerle salir volando, directo hacia un tejado cualquiera.

— ¡Donald! — Gritó Sora, cuyo cuerpo empezaba a brillar con un potente rojo carmesí. — Goofy, ¡ahora es cuando! —

Una inmensa luz cubrió a Sora mientras Goofy desaparecía del lugar, haciendo que este activase los poderes de la forma valiente. Dando un gran salto, Sora logró atrapar a Donald antes de que se lastimara aún más, dejándolo al lado de Sakura para que estuviese más seguro.

—Supongo que esto se pondrá interesante. — Dijo un miembro de la organización mientras generaba dos enormes rayos de luz rojiza desde sus palmas, generando una energía constante, dispuesto a entrar al combate cuando el momento lo ameritare.

— Tomoyo, Kero, vamos a tener que atacar juntos. — Dijo Rin, quien tenía un plan. — León, Cid, Yuffie, no se separen, es mejor luchar en equipo. — Aunque solo dos miembros estaban luchando, su poder era bastante aterrador.

— Aerith, lleva a Donald y a Kobato a algún lugar seguro. — Irrumpió Sakura mientras le hizo una seña a Kero, el cual la reconoció para comenzar una fusión y activar la forma de viento.

Los otros miembros de la organización solo veían el desenvolvimiento de la pelea, y la gran coordinación de sus adversarios. Una vez que Aerith rescató a Donald y a Kobato, un miembro se teletransportó directamente hacia ella, quien cargaba al cansado héroe en su espalda.

— Ju, ju. Parece que tú eres una de nosotros, mocosa. — Dijo en un tono burlesco mientras señalaba a Kobato, mientras se quitaba su capucha. Por primera vez, pudieron ver el rostro del asesino. Cabello negro con líneas grisáceas, un parche que cubría una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, su ojo funcional era dorado ámbar… Y lo más escalofriante, era que tenía las mismas marcas bajo los ojos que Kobato, indicando que este ser quizá no mentía…

— No soy como tú… — Dijo Kobato en un tono débil y agotado. — No soy asesina. —

Por otro lado, Tomoyo intentaba mantener el ritmo contra el lancero, quien era demasiado fuerte para ella.

— ¡Sakura, es tu turno de atacar!— Exclamó Tomoyo, mientras se defendía del lancero con un tubo reforzado que le fue entregado por Rin, apenas podía protegerse de las seis lanzas que flotaban a su alrededor, por lo que pedir refuerzos era lo más lógico.

Dando un salto y levitando, Sakura se acercó hacia Tomoyo, dispuesta a dar la mano, solo para recibir un fuerte golpe que le mandó a volar, dándose cuenta que otro miembro estaba listo para entablar combate, con sus luminiscentes rayos energéticos.

— ¡Gandr! — Gritó Rin, al lanzar varias balas hechas de energía mágica hacia el lancero, con el mínimo deseo de distraerlo para que no haga más daño. Al ser un hechizo básico, lo mínimo que sentiría alguien con tanta fuerza sería un cosquilleo, pero algo era algo.

Mientras tanto, Aerith no iba a dejar que Kobato fuera con ese demente, y haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerla, a la vez que escudaba a Donald del peligro.

— En ese aspecto no, mocosa. Por cierto, el nombre es Xigbar. — Dijo Xigbar en su habitual tono sarcástico... — Tú y yo, somos incorpóreos. Solo somos cascarones vacíos que quedaron cuando caímos en la oscuridad, y cuando nos toque morir, simplemente nos convertiremos en nada. —

Aquel comentario hizo que Kobato sintiese por primera vez en mucho tiempo una emoción primordial; el miedo. Una parte de ella quería llorar, quería consuelo, pero simplemente no podía recordar cómo eran las emociones.

— ¡Sakura! — Exclamó Sora, mientras saltaba para interceptar al espadachín, quien estaba dominando la pelea sin mucha dificultad.

— Los dos son buenos luchadores. — Dijo mientras le atacaba con rápidas sucesiones aeróbicas de luz pura, las cuales chocaban con dos llaves espada, creando algunas ondas sónicas que eran audibles para todos los presentes. — Pero dudo que sean capaces de vencerme. —

— Diablos… —Pensó Sora, mientras se defendía de aquellos implacables ataques. Sin lugar a dudas esta organización era algo verdaderamente peligroso, pero ahora, su prioridad era salir con vida y proteger a Sakura y los demás en el proceso.

De a poco, mientras los segundos se hacían minutos, se notaba quién tenía la ventaja. El espadachín a base de fuerza dominaba a los dos guerreros del arma legendaria, el francotirador sarcástico burlescamente torturaba a Aerith, disparando a sus pies y a los de Kobato para que no recibiesen daño alguno, y el Lancero lograba mantener a raya a Rin y Tomoyo, y eso que había miembros que no habían hecho nada…

— ¡Acht! — Gritó Rin al arrojar una gema directo hacia el guerrero de la lanza, mientras Tomoyo corría a toda velocidad con el tubo, esperando que la explosión resultante tuviera la fuerza de por lo menos aturdir a su enorme oponente, para buscar una entrada e ir a un lugar seguro.

El lancero fácilmente resistió la explosión de la primera gema, usando sus lanzas como escudo. Para su sorpresa, Tomoyo se le apareció por atrás, dando un fuerte golpe con el tubo a su cabeza, lo cual le causó un desequilibrio inmediato.

— ¡Ahora, Tomoyo! — Gritó Rin, indicándole a Tomoyo que se alejara, mientras daba un salto hacia el aire, para luego caer y darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho a su oponente, liberando una explosión de tres gemas cargadas con energía mágica, mandando directo a la pared al lancero, lo cual le hizo escupir algo de sangre de su boca.

— Ese golpe sí lo sentí… — Dijo el lancero en un tono lleno de rabia y dolor, mientras buscaba levantarse de a poco. — ¡Me tomaron por sorpresa, pero ahora, no habrá piedad! —

Lo que parecía ser una victoria lentamente se fue apagando, al ver que Sora caía al suelo agotado, ya que la forma le había consumido una gran cantidad de energía, liberando a Goofy a su lado, quien mostraba estar igual de magullado que Sora.

— Ahora solo somos los dos… — Musitó el espadachín, quien veía cómo la energía de Sakura también se iba apagando de a poco.

Buscando una distracción, Sakura lanzó hechizos de fuego y hielo hacia el espadachín, quien solo los disipaba una y otra vez, creando ese sentido de vacío y desesperanza en su lugar.

— Debe haber una forma… — Pensó mientras se alejaba del lugar, para luego crear un escudo de viento a su alrededor, siendo la forma defensiva de Aero.

Por otro lado, León y sus aliados se dirigían corriendo hacia Sora y Goofy, quienes estaban desprotegidos y al borde de caer inconscientes, esperando poder hacer algo. Al darse cuenta, el espadachín disparó un rayo de energía negra que les hizo caer al suelo, mostrando mucho dolor en sus rostros.

— ¡Gandr! — Exclamó Rin al atacar al espadachín, quien solo lo disipo con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía firmemente a Sakura, para luego darle una patada y mandarla directo al piso, rompiendo algo del suelo en el proceso.

— ¿No te han dicho que mires tu retaguardia? — Preguntó Xigbar, mientras le daba un disparo en la espalda a Rin, haciendo que su grito se escuchase por todo el lugar, por suerte tenía su cuerpo reforzado por la magia, de lo contrario podría haber sido fatal.

— ¡No perderemos! — Exclamó Tomoyo mientras corría directo hacia Xigbar, intentando darle un golpe, pero en cuanto movió el tubo para asestarlo, solo pudo ver como se había disipado, su velocidad era simplemente monstruosa…

Ataques similares a los de un ninja venían desde el cielo, dando paso a Yuffie quien cargaba una shuriken gigante, mientras Cid arrojó su propia lanza hacia el lancero, quien la bloqueó y mandó a volar, pero permitió que la shuriken cortara las otras cinco lanzas, dejándole solo con una.

— Y bien, ¿acaso se rinden? — Preguntó el espadachín con una voz amenazante mientras cargaba otro rayo de energía oscura, lo cual generó un silencio absoluto en la pequeña plaza. Nadie se atrevía a hacer un solo ruido; mucho menos un movimiento. Las personas veían como se desataba esa aterradora batalla desde arriba, pero el miedo y la impotencia les frenaban para dar una mano, es decir, eran personas comunes y corrientes, ¿cómo podrían contra seres sobrenaturales?

Un bloque de hielo golpeó al espadachín en la pierna, congelando su traje, evitando que cargara su energía destructiva.

— Espero que esto logre ayudar… — Pensaba Sakura, al levantarse y poner a Kero en un bolsillo de su falda, esperando mantenerle a salvo, mientras se disponía a seguir luchando con el espadachín.

— Pagarás por eso; mocosa. — Le dijo, mientras arrojaba lazos de energía hacia Aerith, Donald y Kobato. Xigbar dio un salto para que no le hiciera daño, dejando desamparadas a tres almas inocentes, al parecer no se habían conformado con tomar una sola vida…

— ¡ALTO! — Gritó Sakura, mientras corría lo más rápido que podía, saltando para cubrirles con su espalda, recibiendo directamente el impacto, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

— ¡Sakura! — Gritaron Rin y Tomoyo, quienes veían todo y sentían la impotencia de no poder hacer nada al respecto, ¿acaso estos incorpóreos eran verdaderamente invencibles?

Por otro lado, Sora, quien había logrado levantarse después de semejante paliza, usó lo último que le quedaba de fuerza para saltar hacia el maléfico espadachín, cargando la punta de su llave espada con fuego, estaba desesperado, no sabía qué más hacer para ayudar, y esperaba que su ataque lograra detenerle de una vez por todas…

— Patético. — Dijo, mientras de un golpe mandaba a Sora directo a la inconsciencia, su esfuerzo resultó ser en vano, salvo que logró dar una leve distracción.

Aprovechando, Aerith logró cargar a Donald y Kobato hacia el refugio, mientras que León, quien se levantaba con algo de dolor, había logrado acercarse al cuerpo de la difunta, para tomarlo y después darle un entierro digno.

Corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, entraron al refugio subterráneo de su nuevo hogar, poniendo a salvo a Kobato, Donald y la fallecida mujer, mientras cerraban el lugar para volver a traer más heridos, hasta lograr terminar de traerles a todos…

Por otra parte, al notar lo que hacían, Tomoyo corría hacia donde Goofy mientras cargaba a Rin de los hombros, dispuestas a llegar al refugio en cuanto fuera posible, para luego recoger a Sakura y Sora, en verdad no había mucho que pudieran hacer…

Sora solo veía con un ojo como la situación se salía de control cada vez más rápido, al ver que Goofy estaría a salvo lograba aliviarse un poco, pero todavía sentía que algo de verdad empeoraría, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba.

Poder. Era lo único que quería, proteger a todos los presentes, evitar que nada les pasara, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte, quería más, más y más…

Su mente comenzó a nublarse, mientras su consciencia se desvanecía, y un aura oscura aparecía alrededor suyo, sus uñas de a poco se alargaban en garras, su piel se volvía casi negra, sus ojos pasaron a ser de color dorado y sus ropas emitían unas llamas negras, denotando la gran oscuridad que saldría a la luz.

— Atacar… — Pensó Sora mientras veía como Xigbar se acercaba a Sakura, dispuesto a terminar con su vida de un disparo, pero no dejaría que eso pasara… — ¡ATACAR! —

Un impulso de prana salió de su cuerpo, oscuro y negativo, lo cual distrajo al francotirador lo suficiente, mirando con asombro y algo de terror.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — Opinó Tomoyo, quien se había dirigido a resguardar a Sakura y Sora, solo para ver al último caído en la corrupción, mientras saltaba y rasguñaba al villano, quien apenas lograba evadir los mismos, si bien no hacían mucho daño eran muy molestos.

Agradeciendo a Sora mentalmente, se acercó a Sakura para cargarla y luego salir corriendo hacia el refugio, rogando en el fondo que Sora se encontrase bien, puesto que su plan era dejar a su mejor amiga y luego rescatarle.

De vuelta en la lucha, la velocidad de Sora era implacable, pero Xigbar notaba que sus ataques eran cada vez más débiles, tanto que no podían cortar la capucha que llevaba puesta.

— ¡Aléjate, perro rabioso! — Exclamó dando varios disparos en su cuerpo, dejando heridas leves, pero que no le hacían efecto a nuestro héroe.

— ¡ATACAR! — Gritó nuevamente mientras arañaba el aire, creando ondas de vacío que golpeaban a Xigbar, a la vez que generaba prana de oscuridad puro, mostrando que si bien no era tan fuerte, sus habilidades lo compensaban fácilmente.

Muchos disparos eran esquivados por el héroe quien corría en cuatro patas a gran velocidad, lo que desgastaba la energía mágica de Xigbar, quien no parecía poder seguir más tiempo con la misma estrategia.

Dando un gran salto, Sora le rasguñó con mucha velocidad para luego generar chispas de prana y mandarle al suelo, agotado, mientras que sus heridas también hicieron su trabajo, quitándole el poder y cayendo al piso; inconsciente.

— ¡SORA! — Gritó a todo pulmón Sakura, quien se soltó de los brazos de Tomoyo y corrió hacia la zona de lucha, usando un último impulso de energía para ayudar a su amigo.

— Nos divertimos mucho este día. — Dijo el superior en su enigmático tono. — Por ahora os perdonaré la vida; hasta luego. —

Fue entonces que todos los miembros de la organización se fueron, incluyendo a Xigbar, quien solo se reía como un loco.

— ¡Así es! — Cacareó. — Él solía hacer esa misma faceta… —

Una vez que todos se habían ido del lugar, Tomoyo solo pudo dar un suspiro de alivio, mientras los demás salían para ayudar a los heridos y pensar en lo que harían después…

* * *

La tarde se había vuelto sombría cuando se le notificó a la familia de la fallecida su paradero, quienes estallaron en un llanto profundo, siendo consolados por los miembros del comité.

Cuando se mandó el cuerpo de la mujer para ser limpiado y preparado para el sepulcro, todos volvieron a su hogar, dispuestos a pensar en un mejor plan.

Sora se encontraba acostado en una cama, recuperándose de sus heridas, Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor intentando calmarse, mientras Kero trataba de consolarle con un poco de té.

Por otra parte, Rin estaba pensando en qué hacer a partir de ahora, con esa organización rondando por ahí ya no habrían lugares seguros, mientras que Tomoyo veía las gemas que había conseguido, pensando en cómo poder usarlas de mejor manera para ayudar.

También teníamos a Donald, Goofy y Pepito, quienes estaban cerca de la cama de Sora, esperando que sus heridas sanasen de a poco, para luego pensar en qué hacer…

— Nos tomaron por sorpresa… — Opinó León, quien golpeó su puño contra la mesa en un arranque de furia, por haber dejado que una desgracia pasara…

— Calma, tenemos que entrenar para vencerles… — Irrumpió Yuffie, quien también se estaba curando, pero tenía ganas de una revancha.

Más adentro en la casa se encontraba Aerith, quien consolaba a Kobato, quien había descubierto la dura verdad, era un incorpóreo… Sus recuerdos se habían borrado junto con sus emociones, incluso sin poder llorar, podía sentir un vacío más grande.

— Tranquila, buscaremos una forma de solucionarlo más adelante… — Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo, recordando que tenían mucho que aprender para mejorar tan solo este mundo.

De vuelta en el comedor, Sakura se había levantado para ir a ver cómo seguía Sora, sabiendo que estaba siendo resguardado por sus amigos y seres queridos.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra? — Preguntó, esperando una respuesta.

— Por suerte mejor, pero puede que tarde unas horas más en despertar… — Respondió Donald en un tono de preocupación. — ¿Qué hay de ti, Sakura? —

Al decir que estaba bien, aunque algo adolorida en la espalda, bastó para calmar a todos los presentes, cuyo estrés estaba en niveles altos…

— Nos enfrentamos con seres que no están limitados por las emociones, y cuyos poderes sobrepasan los nuestros a gran escala. — Opinó Rin, quien había llegado al cuarto. — Si queremos derrotarles, tenemos que aprender más habilidades. —

— Verdad. — Dijo Tomoyo, quien también había entrado al cuarto. — Pero… ¿cómo? —

Asumiendo que el tiempo estaría de su lado, Rin calculó que unos meses serían suficientes para poder alcanzar las habilidades de esos misteriosos seres, pero antes deberían pasar por otros mundos para conseguir experiencia y rescatarlos de las garras de la oscuridad.

— Iré con ustedes. — Afirmó Rin, con una sonrisa en el rostro. — Les enseñaré todo lo que sé de magia y conjuros, pienso que nos serán de mucha utilidad más adelante, pero por ahora, deberíamos ir a dormir. —

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al reloj, que a pesar que marcaba las seis y media de la tarde, el consenso fue que necesitaban un buen descanso tras todo lo que habían vivido, por lo que decidieron despedirse y sugerirle al resto que se fueran a dormir, quién sabe qué cosas les esperaba en los días venideros.

* * *

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

Se puede ver a Sakura haciendo una promesa junto a Syaoran, antes de que este partiera de nuevo a China.

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu junto a ti, después de todo,_

Se ve a Sora, Kairi y un chico de cabello lila jugando en la costa de una isla, antes de alejarse y mostrar los diversos mundos en el cielo.

 _Siempre enmascaro mis miedos, y pongo una barrera,_

Rin está viendo el atardecer en una ciudad, mirando una fotografía con nostalgia.

 _Cuando trato de ser rudo, dejando de escuchar a todos,_

Tomoyo se encuentra sentada debajo de un árbol, recordando la ira desenfrenada de Meiling cuando Syaoran desapareció.

 _Sigue y sigue todo eso, mi vida sigue repetitivamente,_

Sora mira hacia el océano de una costa, recordando viejos momentos en las Islas del Destino.

 _Mi corazón ha gritado mucho, tanto que podría romperse,_

Sakura se había encerrado en un cuarto, llorando por aún no saber nada de Syaoran tras casi tres años.

 _Hay que apurarnos, y tirar aquellas cosas,_

 _Por qué quisiéramos ir hacia el mañana,_

Se ve a Sora, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rin, Donald, Goofy, Kero y Pepito caminando por diversos mundos, aprendiendo bastante de ellos, cambiando a una escena con Donald, Goofy y Kero sonriendo, otra con Tomoyo mostrando una sonrisa mientras Rin andaba de brazos cruzados, y otra donde Sora tenía su Llave Espada encima del hombro y Sakura tomaba un helado de fresa con Pepito en su hombro derecho.

 _Cerca de ti, si buscas aquello que te definirá, entonces sigue protegiendo tus decisiones, hasta el amargo final,_

Se veía una aurora encima del cielo, y abajo nuestros héroes la veían con mucha alegría, sabiendo que era señal de esperanza.

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu, junto a ti, después de todo._

Al final, se veía a todos corriendo hacia la nave Gummi, mientras eran observados por un hombre encapuchado que les sonreía y hacía la señal de la paz desde lejos.

* * *

 **Previa.**

— Aún tenemos varias cosas que hacer, ¿no es así? —

— Tú origen es… Caos. —

— Esto es una pesadilla... —

 **Siguiente capítulo: Exploraciones y lecciones.**


	6. Exploraciones y lecciones

**Nota de autor:** muy buenas a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. n_n

Estamos en el quinto capítulo, donde estamos conectando los universos de Clamp, Type-Moon y Kingdom Hearts, por lo que no se sorprendan si hay algunos huevos de pascua de cada franquicia.

También veremos un desarrollo de personajes muy variado, viendo como algunos evolucionan un poco diferente del canón original, pero manteniendo su verdadera esencia en todo momento.

Sin más preámbulo, espero que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 _Cuando estoy sola, puedo escuchar las palabras: "Si es doloroso, sé libre de parar",_

Se ve a Sakura mirando el cielo nocturno, con una mirada nostálgica.

 _Profundo, como un agujero negro; como una dulce voz, aterradora y tentadora,_

Al frente suyo aparece Syaoran, actuando de aquella misma manera cínica y extraña.

 _Trataré de imitar las palabras que hablas, y decir que no son nada,_

Aquella ilusión se disipó al tratar de tocarla, dejando a Sakura despierta al lado de sus nuevos amigos y aliados, quienes le sonreían con sinceridad.

 _No importa si es una mentira, si me da un motivo para continuar…_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pepito, Tomoyo, Kero, Rin y Sakura viajan en la Nave Gummi, esperando llegar a un nuevo mundo.

 _Existe un final para toda vida, entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué los humanos crecen asustadizos y se lamentan?_

Se observa a unos encapuchados misteriosos observar una gran luna en forma de corazón; en medio de una oscura ciudad.

 _Es porque sé que algún día perderé eso importante que el día a día es más hermoso que nada,_

Un mundo persa, un mundo con un aura tétrica y un mundo destruido; todos aparecen una y otra vez.

 _Solo hay un futuro que puedo ver. La eternidad no es algo que quiera en lo más mínimo._

Yuuko está tomando sake en su pórtico, con Watanuki dormido en su regazo.

 _Cada segundo, cada momento es precioso para mí… También, vivo en el mundo en donde tú estás._

Un cementerio, un reino oriental, un mundo dormido y una espiral en el cielo, dejan paso a todos aterrizando en medio de un amanecer en una ciudad reconstruida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Exploraciones y lecciones.**

Al día siguiente, todos estaban sentados en la mesa, habiéndose levantando hace no mucho tiempo, deseando hacer nuevos planes y explorar el lugar.

— Hola, ¿hay alguien en casa? — Preguntó una voz masculina. — Traje las compras para la próxima semana. —

— ¿Merlín? — Preguntó Sora, quien estaba sorprendido de verle una vez más.

— Vaya, pero si son Sora y sus amigos. — Respondió con una leve sonrisa. — ¿Cómo han estado? —

Fue entonces que se explicó todo lo que había pasado desde que fueron a buscar tanto al Rey Mickey como Riku, para luego quedar congelados durante un año, conociendo a Sakura y su grupo, incluyendo la confrontación que aconteció y el día de ayer.

— Disculpe. — Irrumpió Rin. — ¿Usted conoció a la Reina Arturia? —

—Sí, la conocí. — Respondió. — Me alegra que hayas podido conocerla. —

Fue entonces que Rin dio un gran suspiro, para mirar a Tomoyo, y luego mirar al resto.

— Es hora de que les cuente la verdad de lo que pasó en mi mundo. — Les dijo, sabiendo que merecían conocer lo que pasó, dado a que sus enemigos actuales eran igual o más poderosos que los servants de la antigua guerra.

Y así, con excepción de Tomoyo, quien ya lo sabía, todos conocieron la historia del santo grial, las leyendas de héroes provenientes de diferentes épocas peleando los unos a los otros, y como la oscuridad generada por el grial podría tener la fuerza de destruir un mundo entero a su paso… Así mismo, les explicó el concepto de "Akasha", donde los corazones reencarnaban…

Al terminar su relato, todos se quedaron callados, sin saber que decir, al parecer había sido mucha información que digerir en un corto lapso de tiempo, aunque cada uno tuvo su propia reacción…

Sora, Donald y Goofy entendieron que podrían haber muerto o sido corrompidos de haber ido a ese mundo, Sakura se congeló al escuchar tal brutalidad, Tomoyo analizó que ahora hubieron unos detalles nuevos, Kero y Pepito no dijeron nada, y el resto del comité entendió el porque del trauma que había tenido su nueva aliada.

—Kingdom Hearts no es más que otro nombre de Akasha. — Irrumpió Merlín. — No podemos dejar que esa organización tenga acceso a todo ese poder, de llegar a pasar, sería el fin de todo. —

— Debemos seguir luchando y avanzar. — Dijo Sora, quien tenía esperanzas en traer nuevamente la paz a los mundos. — Pero en nuestro estado actual, no podemos hacer nada. —

— Por ahora traten de quedarse y aprender más trucos, de a poco podrán lograr su cometido. — Dijo León, con un ánimo un tanto levantado. — No se saldrán con la suya. —

— ¿Qué tal si les doy a todos una lección sobre conceptos mágicos? — Preguntó Rin, quien recibió un sí como respuesta, por lo que fue a buscar una pizarra con algo de tiza para comenzar a enseñar, tal como su padre le había enseñado hace ya casi diez años.

— Me pregunto cómo será ese tipo de magia. — Pensó Donald, quien tenía curiosidad. — De seguro nos ayudará a luchar contra esos demonios… —

* * *

Habiendo preparado una pizarra para la clase, Rin se encontraba lista para empezar a enseñar la magia que había pasado de generación en generación hacia un Tohsaka, pero ahora, compartiría esos conocimientos por un bien mayor.

— Existen dos tipos de magia, llamados "Mana" y "Od". — Explicó Rin, tomando una pose de lectura. — El od vendría la ser la energía mágica que llevamos dentro, mientras que el mana es la energía del mundo en cuestión. —

Tomando apuntes, Tomoyo comenzó a entender el por qué algunos hechiceros no se agotaban tan rápido en comparación a otros, ya que preferían usar la energía externa; gastando muy poca energía interna.

— Para la primera clase práctica, quisiera que cada uno intentara crear un hechizo usando solamente el mana, para ello, le darán un pequeño impulso usando su od. — Dijo Rin, invitando a los presentes para intentar algo nuevo.

Siguiendo los pasos de la lección, Donald lanzó una pequeña escarcha desde su cetro, la cual de a poco se amplificó gracias a la gran cantidad de mana, dejando una parte del cuarto bien congelada.

— Bien hecho Donald. — Dijo Rin, levantando el pulgar. — ¿Quién más desea intentarlo? Solamente usando hechizos de hielo. —

Entonces Sora tomó su llave espada, creando la escarcha más pequeña que pudo imaginar, para luego verla crecer al absorber el mana, lo cual en verdad le dejó asombrado, a este paso, ya no tendrían que gastar tanta energía en unos pocos hechizos.

Así mismo, Sakura hizo lo mismo, creando un resultado similar, mientras que Kero y Goofy no pudieron, dado a que el primero no tenía afinidad con el agua, y el otro simplemente no podía hacer hechizos básicos.

— Tomoyo, creo que eres la única que falta. — Le dijo, para levantar su ánimo. — Intenta pensar en cosas heladas y frías, es una buena forma de crear el ambiente. —

Siguiendo los consejos, puso su mano e intentó generar un aura frígida, canalizando su od interior, pero a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, no logró conjurar un hechizo, dándole un leve desánimo.

— Tranquila, con el tiempo podrás hacerlo. — Intervino Rin. — Algunas personas son buenas solo con un cierto tipo de magia, y otras saben de todo un poco; solo tenemos que encontrar un tipo de magia en el seas la mejor. —

Una vez terminada la primera lección, Rin se dispuso a enseñar algo más complejo; los orígenes de cada uno.

— ¿Saben qué es el origen? — Les preguntó.

— ¿Hablas del Big Bang? — Respondió Sora, recordando el último tema que había visto en clases antes de aquellas vacaciones en que sus aventuras comenzaron.

— Es algo parecido en cierto aspecto. — Dijo Rin. — El origen marca una característica presente en una persona, aquel detalle que define las acciones y afecta en cierta forma nuestras vidas cotidianas. —

— ¿Cómo se puede hacer para conocer el origen? — Preguntó Sora, teniendo curiosidad.

— Tendré que hacer un análisis de cada uno individualmente. — Respondió. — ¿A quién le gustaría ir primero? —

Goofy se levantó, dispuesto a conocer una parte de sí mismo que quizá no sabía que tenía, la curiosidad y algo de temor invadía su ser, pero era contrarrestado gracias a su optimismo.

Poniendo su mano, Rin intentó sincronizarse con el origen de Goofy, lográndolo con éxito. Pudo ver que era algo normal, pero a la vez inesperado.

— Inocencia. — Dijo. — Aquel con ese tipo de origen mantendrá un corazón puro y honesto, sin importar lo que suceda. —

Sintiendo mucha alegría, Goofy se dirigió hacia su asiento, mientras Donald iba para recibir su lectura de origen de igual manera.

— Acumulación. — Dijo Rin. — Suelen tener el deseo de poseer objetos o cosas, no necesariamente son malvados pero, pueden fácilmente ser tentados por lo que, es mejor tener cuidado. —

Un escalofrío llegó a la espalda de Donald, quien solo se quedó callado mientras regresaba, temiendo caer en el lado oscuro…

— Tranquilo Donald. — Dijo Sora, quien era el siguiente. — Acumular tesoros de vez en cuando no te hará malvado. —

Con un suspiro de alivio, Donald se sentó mientras Rin comenzaba la lectura de Sora, pudiendo ver algo que le impresionó bastante.

— Conexión. — Dijo Rin. — Les gusta hacer amistades, conocer nuevos lugares y proteger a esas nuevas experiencias, personas y lugares, pero en un nivel muy personal. —

— Eso explica mucho. — Dijo Goofy. — Sora puede hacerse amigo de casi cualquier persona, y también reparar vínculos debilitados. —

— Me gustaría ir. — Sugirió Tomoyo, deseando conocer si su origen le permitiría usar algún tipo de magia.

Una vez que Sora se sentó, Rin leyó el origen de Tomoyo, pero a diferencia de los tres anteriores, casi se cae al suelo de la sorpresa que se llevó.

— Dualidad. — Dijo. — Aquellos que poseen este origen suelen tener habilidades ocultas, que se desbloquean en un cierto momento de la vida, creando en esencia una segunda personalidad. —

¿Otra personalidad, acaso había alguien más dentro de ella?

Una multitud de pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Tomoyo, quien pensaba que quizá había algo que no sabía sobre su pasado, pero por ahora, debía regresar para que Sakura tuviera su turno.

— Muy bien Sakura, eres la última. — Dijo Rin, quien realizó el último análisis, esperando con ansia el resultado final…

Si la reacción al ver el origen de Tomoyo fue sorpresa, el origen de Sakura le causó una sensación de miedo y pavor, pero a la vez de un cierto tipo de buen augurio.

— Tienes un doble origen. — Dijo, sin saber qué más hacer. — Caos y esperanza, se dice que aquellos que tienen un doble origen están destinados a ejercer un gran cambio en la realidad, y según parece, el tuyo coincide con varias leyendas del balance y la llave espada en varios mundos. —

— ¿Existe algún riesgo? — Preguntó Sakura, con total seriedad.

— Normalmente los orígenes se complementan, como por ejemplo, el caso de un mago que tenía como origen "cortar" y "atar", dos significados opuestos, pero a la vez que tienen un cierto sentido. — Respondió. — En tu caso, significaría que dependiendo de tus decisiones, podrías traer paz o destruir todo a tu paso… O quizá, algo intermedio. —

— La leyenda dice que los portadores de aquellas armas pueden traer eras de paz y luz, o de oscuridad y destrucción, dependiendo de quién posea tal poder. — Interrumpió alguien a quien creyeron se había quedado atrás. Yuuko se encontraba en la habitación, junto con Watanuki, y una especie de peluche blanco en una cápsula.

— ¿Quién es usted? — Preguntó Rin en un tono de desconfianza.

— Mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara, aunque me conocen como la bruja de las dimensiones. — Respondió, dejando a la joven maga con la boca abierta, siendo incapaz de contener la sorpresa.

Se contaban leyendas de una hechicera capaz de dominar varias magias verdaderas, como el "Caleidoscopio" y el "Sentimiento de los cielos", pero nadie había podido comprobar su existencia, hasta este momento.

— Tohsaka Rin, la última de tu clan. — Dijo, impresionando a todos. — Si sabías que ese viejo vampiro loco podía usar el Caleidoscopio, e incluso la nave de Sora y sus amigos puede realizar ese acto, ¿qué tiene de malo dominar más de una? —

— Usted… — Dijo, mirando con una mezcla de miedo, asombro y respeto. — ¿Puede conceder un deseo sin necesidad de algo como el grial? —

— Sí. — Le respondió. — Pero de todos modos, el deseo depende del precio que una persona pueda pagar, y tampoco puedo conceder deseos tan peligrosos, por que el precio sería inpagable para un humano. —

— Bienvenida de vuelta, maestra Yuuko. — Dijo Sakura, tratando de aliviar las tensiones.

— ¿Nos acompañan para almorzar? — Sugirió Kero, esperando que le dieran algún postre adicional.

— Pero claro, Watanuki trajo algunos temtempiés para la ocasión. — Respondió, mirando a Watanuki con una sonrisa de gato, haciendo que este empezara a servir la comida.

* * *

Quince minutos después, una vez que se informó al resto del comité de la llegada de sus nuevos invitados, todos se dispusieron a almorzar los platillos creados por Watanuki, quien estaba feliz de poder traer sonrisas.

— ¿Qué le trae de vuelta, señorita Yuuko? — Preguntó Sora, mientras comía un emparedado.

— Vine a traerles un regalo, estoy segura que les será de utilidad en su viaje. — Respondió, mientras sacaba la tapa del contenedor donde estaba un peluche blanco, similar a un conejo, pero con una gema roja en la frente.

— Pakku. — Dijo al abrir los ojos, mientras comenzaba a tomar algo de comida y llenarse la boca.

Sakura y Tomoyo no pudieron contener la alegría al ver a la tierna creatura comer, mientras que Rin solo soltó un pequeño suspiro. Sora, Donald y Goofy sonreían con alegría, así como el resto del comité. Por otra parte, habían notado que el asiento de Kobato estaba vacío, así como el de Aerith.

—¿Cómo se llama el conejo? — Preguntó Donald.

— ¡No soy un conejo, soy una Mokona! — Respondió con un ligero tono de disgusto.

— Mokona les acompañará en su viaje, permitiéndoles acceder a otros mundos más lejanos, y siendo un transporte adicional en caso de que se agote el combustible de la nave Gummi. — Dijo con alegría mientras seguía comiendo. — Watanuki, ¡más sake por favor! —

— Ya va, Yuuko-san. — Dijo Watanuki, mientras servía el fuerte trago en la copa. — Por cierto, ¿quiénes deberían estar en esos asientos?

Fue como si una especie de aura oscura se pusiera encima de todos, quienes no querían recordar lo que había pasado… Pero al final, decidieron que era mejor que Yuuko y Watanuki supieran la verdad.

— Ayer fuimos atacados por la Organización XIII. —Dijo Goofy, sin poder ver los ojos de nadie. — Una mujer inocente fue asesinada, y Kobato descubrió que era un incorpóreo… —

Yuuko en el fondo sabía que algo así podría pasar, ya que gran parte de los mundos corría esta clase de riesgos… Mientras ellos estuvieran vivos, debían estar siempre alerta.

— Lamentablemente, la muerte no es algo que se pueda reparar… — Dijo, en un tono serio. — En cuanto a los incorpóreos, hay cosas que no sabemos de ellos pero, apoyando a Kobato; podrán salir adelante. —

Saliendo por un corredor, aparecieron Kobato y Aerith, quienes habían tenido una larga plática.

— Aunque no pueda tener ningún tipo de emoción… — Opinó, mientras sus ojos se humedecían de a poco. No era por tristeza, sino por un reflejo que quedó de algún pasado distante. — Procuraré hacer lo que pueda para hacer algo bueno una vez más. —

Rin veía a la misma chica que conoció hace un año, con la mínima emoción posible, ser capaz de salir adelante del todo y buscar un propósito, mientras que ella seguía atascada, en el fondo, sufriendo por el dolor y los remordimientos, le admiraba, pero en parte… También sentía algo de celos.

De poder intercambiar, de poder darle a Kobato emociones, a cambio de perderlas, sería un milagro, ya que su amiga podría ser feliz, y ella no sentiría ese horrible dolor cada mañana…

De no haber sido por las lecciones que aprendió en la juventud y la terapia, se habría desmoronado.

— Entonces, ¿qué tal si seguimos con el entrenamiento de la magia? — Sugirió Rin, deseando poder enseñar algunos trucos nuevos y tener a la legendaria bruja de las dimensiones a su lado era una bonificación extra.

— Por supuesto. — Respondió Yuuko. — Siempre he querido ver el potencial de un Tohsaka cara a cara. —

Rin ignoró ese comentario y les pidió a todos que salieran, ya que necesitarían algo de espacio para los siguientes ejercicios.

* * *

— Muy bien, ahora aprenderemos a realizar el hechizo de análisis estructural. — Dijo Rin, quien tenía un vaso de cristal en las manos. — Consiste en analizar la estructura interna de cualquier objeto, sea biótico, abiótico o construido por el hombre… —

El sonido de un bostezo irrumpió su explicación, y al ver de quién venía fue una gran sorpresa.

Yuuko había bostezado, mostrando decepción en sus ojos… Esperaba que Rin les enseñara algo más útil en una pelea que el simple análisis estructural, pero se había equivocado.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? — Preguntó Rin con claro disgusto.

— En un combate, ¿de qué sirve analizar la estructura? — Respondió. — Hechizos elementales o el Gandr habrían sido una mejor alternativa. —

— Casi todos ya conocen esos hechizos, quería ir desde el comienzo para que Tomoyo pudiera entenderlo. — Dijo, intentando disipar la duda presente.

— Muy bien, en ese caso, solo le enseñarás a Tomoyo. — Dijo, con un tono serio.

Tomándola por sorpresa, Tomoyo se acercó a donde estaba Rin para tomar la copa, e intentar realizar el hechizo por cuenta propia.

— El primer paso consiste en intentar canalizar un poco de od en el vaso para ver su estructura como si fuera una extensión de ti misma. — Dijo, en un tono amable, mientras veía como su amiga intentaba usar una pizca de magia para ver la estructura.

Haciendo trabajar por primera vez la energía por sus circuitos mágicos, Tomoyo lentamente caía en un trance, donde vio que el vaso tenía ciertos lugares donde podría romperse más fácilmente, así como puntos de presión, depresiones y elevaciones.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamó al soltar el vaso, asombrada por haber sentido una fracción de lo que significaba usar magia. — Se sintió algo extraño, pero bastante genial. —

— El método de magia del mundo de Rin consistía en usar los circuitos mágicos del cuerpo como fuente de od, para luego canalizarla de alguna forma, o usar alguna especialidad. — Instruyó Yuuko. — El sistema de magos era algunas veces inhumano, muchas familias realizaban acciones monstruosas con la excusa de querer alcanzar la raíz. —

Todos se habían quedado callados… ¿por qué la magia debía ser inhumana? De seguro hablaba de otras familias, ya que era imposible que Rin hubiera hecho esa clase de cosas… ¿verdad?

— ¿Es eso cierto? — Preguntó Tomoyo, quien estaba algo impresionada.

— Bueno, s-sí era verdad… — Respondió, algo avergonzada. — Cometí algunos errores pero, siempre traté de nunca perder la moral y la ética. —

— Ya no estamos en ese mundo, así que ya no hay motivo de aplicar las viejas enseñanzas, ¿verdad? — Preguntó Yuuko con una sonrisa de gato.

— Es la única forma de magia que sé, no conozco otros métodos de diferentes mundos. — Respondió en un tono neutro. — Merlín me enseñó los hechizos básicos, pero solo podía hacerlos a partir de mis circuitos mágicos. —

Watanuki solo veía de lejos, mientras traía algunas bebidas para los presentes.

Yuuko-san era una persona que a veces podía ser realmente irritante, inmadura y egoísta, pero sabía de primera mano, que quizá hacía esto para darle una lección de vida a Rin pero… ¿cuál?

— Tienes ataduras al pasado. — Dijo Yuuko, cambiando su tono de alegre a serio. — No puedes soltar las enseñanzas que recibiste, e incluso cuando te enseñaron otros métodos, poco has hecho por aprender la cultura de este mundo. —

Rin ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, primero se burló de ella, y luego reveló cosas que esperaba no tener que mencionar nunca más…

— ¡Yuuko-san, ya es suficiente! — Gritó Watanuki, tratando de intervenir, no podía permitir que las cosas se convirtieran en algo serio.

— Todos los magos del mundo de ese vampiro loco siempre fueron iguales. — Dijo Yuuko, ignorando el grito de Watanuki. — Mentes cerradas que poco hacen por aprender algo nuevo, preferían más la magia que los vínculos y la sangre, e incluso lo que hacían con… —

Una esfera de energía rojiza salió de la mano de Rin, con el intento de hacer que Yuuko se callara de una vez por todas, pero al parecer… No le había hecho nada de daño.

— ¡SILENCIO! — Exclamó mientras arrojaba múltiples hechizos Gandr, cada uno con la facultad de dejar a una persona con vómito y fiebre por un par de días, pero para alguien como Yuuko; eran solo picaduras de mosquito.

Al ver que Yuuko se acercaba fácilmente, Rin notó que sus ataques no hacían efecto, por lo que cambiaría de estrategia.

Reforzando su cuerpo, un brillo verdoso emergió como líneas en sus extremidades y cara, mientras se acercaba para dar varios golpes basados en artes marciales.

— Hasta que no enfrentes la realidad, no podrás salir adelante. — Dijo, con total tranquilidad a medida que detenía los golpes de Rin con sus manos, para luego mandarla volando varios metros con solo una ráfaga de mana. — ¿Eso es todo lo que los grandes Tohsaka pueden hacer? —

Habiendo perdido la compostura, Rin tomó una gema de su bolsillo, y la arrojó directamente hacia Yuuko, sin importar el resultado que llegase a suceder…

La gema se detuvo en frente de Yuuko, mientras se desintegraba sin siquiera liberar una fracción de su poder latente.

— Esto está fuera de control… — Pensaba Tomoyo, deseando que el problema acabase sin que nadie saliera herido… — Creo que no tendré más opción que intervenir. —

Poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia donde estaba Rin, Tomoyo se interpuso entre ella y Yuuko, mostrando clara confusión en su rostro.

— Apártate. — Dijo, con total seriedad. — Este no es tu asunto. —

— ¡Claro que sí! — Gritó al extender sus brazos para escudarla. — Ella es mi amiga, y no dejaré que nada le pase. —

— ¿Cómo puedes llamar amiga a una persona que apenas conoces? — Le preguntó. — Si esa gema hubiese explotado, podría haber destruido gran parte del lugar, poniendo en peligro a todos. —

Rin solo podía sentir horror, su mente estaba de a poco recordando los eventos más tristes de la guerra, no quería volver ahí, no quería…

— ¡Por favor, pare! — Exclamó León, mientras se acercaba al lugar. — Rin ha estado en tratamiento psiquíatrico, esto no es bueno para ella… —

Buscando crear una barrera protectora, Sora se puso de pie para unirse a León, y luego les siguieron los miembros de sus respectivos equipos.

— Valoran a alguien que no les valora en lo más mínimo. — Dijo fríamente Yuuko. — Ella solo los ve como un reemplazo de los vínculos y cosas que perdió en su mundo. —

— ¡SAKURA! — Gritó a todo pulmón, asustando a los presentes. — ¡Vuelve por favor, vuelve!

Su mente se había vuelto a romper. Ya no era la misma Rin, era alguien totalmente sumida en la desesperación y el dolor de haber perdido a un ser querido… La culpa era insoportable, diez años de emociones contenidas volvieron a surgir nuevamente…

— Ahora puedes liberar todo el peso que tiene tu alma. — Dijo Yuuko, al acercarse y poner su mano en el hombro de Rin. — Siempre te enseñaron a guardar lo que sentías, a ser independiente y autosuficiente, pero ahora… Puedes cambiar eso. —

Llorando a todo pulmón, Rin había caído en posición fetal, liberando enormes cantidades de estrés, rencor, odio, ira… Y también remordimiento, tristeza, culpa y pena.

— Creo que deberían ir a explorar la ciudad. — Dijo Yuuko. — Tengo un asunto pendiente con Rin. —

Haciendo caso, todos partieron para explorar la ciudad, con algo de tristeza y preocupación hacia Rin, pero esperaban que Yuuko hiciera lo correcto.

— Watanuki, trae unas toallas por favor. — Le pidió con cariño, mientras tomaba a Rin y le ayudaba a ponerse de pie. — Necesitaremos acompañarla por un largo tiempo, y es bueno estar preparados. —

Sin poder enfocarse en nada más que en sus lágrimas, Rin apenas logró entender lo que le habían dicho, y solo se limitó a abrir los ojos, para ver a la persona que le había humillado, quitado el poco orgullo que tenía… Pero que a la vez, le abrió los horizontes a un nuevo futuro.

* * *

— ¿Tienen una idea de qué podríamos hacer para que Rin se mejore? — Preguntó Sora, preocupado por su amiga.

Había pasado media hora desde que Yuuko les había mandado a explorar la ciudad, por lo que estaban motivados a buscar algo que pudiera levantar los ánimos y aumentar la moral.

— Podríamos llevar algo de comida, ¿qué les parece? — Sugirió Sakura amablemente.

— Un buen pastel de queso siempre levanta los ánimos. — Respondió Aerith. — Nosotros iremos a comprar el pastel, ustedes vayan a seguir conociendo la ciudad. —

Ya que el pastel era más o menos caro, todos colaboraron con algunos platines que habían encontrado para cubrir los costos del postre.

— Iremos a comprar el pastel. — Dijo Yuffie. — León, ¿por qué no les muestras aquella parte de la ciudad? —

— Lo haré. — Respondió. — Gracias chicos. —

Cuando los demás se fueron a buscar el postre, León invitó a todos a que miraran un cierto lugar que estaba en reconstrucción en la parte noreste de la ciudad, ya que quizá ayudaría a recordar algunas cosas que ocurrieron el año pasado.

— ¿Cuál es el lugar que visitaremos? — Preguntó Sakura, con curiosidad.

— Es la entrada a un laboratorio, donde hacemos planos para empezar a construir nuevas casas y edificios en los lugares que siguen siendo desérticos… — Respondió con ligera amargura. —Hay una razón por la cuál solo estamos en una pequeña área. —

Al subir las escaleras, Sora no pudo evitar notar el viejo castillo donde ocurrió la pelea con Ánsem hace un año, pero notaba un gran tinte negruzco, similar a tinta derramada en el piso, queriendo subir rápidamente.

— Parecen un montón de sombras… — Dijo en voz baja, aterrado de que entraran al pueblo y causaran estragos.

— Afortunadamente podemos controlarlos gracias al mecanismo de defensa. — Argumentó León. — Pero… Ante los incorpóreos, inclusive los más débiles… No podemos hacer casi nada. —

Cuando llegaron al edificio, León les mostró unas investigaciones que había realizado con los demás miembros del comité, deseando buscar una buena forma de tumbar a esos espectros.

— ¿Tienen alguna debilidad en particular? — Preguntó Donald. — La Organización parece tener una buena resistencia a los ataques mágicos y físicos, pero quizá cada tipo de incorpóreo tenga un talón de Aquiles único. —

Asintiendo con una sonrisa, León sugirió que deberían regresar para acompañar a Rin y los demás, pero su pequeña reunión seguiría cuando notaron a unos incorpóreos materializarse.

Casi todos eran umbríos, así como los caminantes y algunos inclusive… Parecían samuráis, de algún modo.

— Chicos, ¡no dejen que destruyan la puerta y accedan al contenido! — Gritó mientras sacaba su arma y se disponía a atacar.

— Ya lo escucharon. — Dijo Goofy mientras corría hacia uno de ellos con su escudo y saltaba para golpearlo, disipándolo en el proceso.

Donald lanzó un hechizo de hielo usando el método de Rin, pero esta vez usó mucha energía interna para que al crecer… Terminara creando una rampa, la cual Sora usó para dar un gran salto y arrojar su arma como un búmeran, destruyendo a varios incorpóreos en el proceso para luego volver a su dueño.

Por otro lado, Kero estaba usando bolas de fuego para debilitar y mantener a raya a varios enemigos, mientras Sakura intentó hacer algo por primera vez en mucho tiempo…

— ¡Agua! — Intentando canalizar un poco del poder de la carta en su llave espada, combinó los hechizos de hielo y piro para realizar una pequeña invocación de su antigua amiga, quien generó varias esferas de agua caliente, quemando y evaporando a los incorpóreos al tacto.

Por otro lado, Tomoyo había tomado un palo de metal que estaba en el piso para defenderse e intentar atacar a sus enemigos.

Recordando el hechizo de análisis estructural… Tomoyo intentó modificarlo para hacer la estructura del palo mucho más resistente, al principio no sucedía nada pero eventualmente un brillo verdoso cubrió el palo.

Había logrado hacer el hechizo de refuerzo, por iniciativa propia.

— Aquí voy. — Pensó mientras golpeaba a varios incorpóreos, lastimándolos lo suficiente para que los demás pudieran terminar el trabajo. No era perfecto, pero al menos podía defenderse de manera más eficiente. — Esto es una pesadilla… —

La horda seguía llegando y llegando, podían destruir a diez pero llegarían unos veinte en el proceso… ¿de dónde venían esos incorpóreos?

— Alguien que vaya afuera a revisar qué ocurre. — Sugirió Donald mientras lanzaba un potente trueno como distracción.

Aprovechando el tumulto, Sora salió para ver de dónde mismo venían todos esos incorpóreos, y para su sorpresa, venían directamente desde el límite entre la pared y la zona desértica de Bastión Hueco, pero para su suerte… La cantidad no era demasiado alta.

Cambiando a la forma valiente, y dando un poderoso salto, Sora acabó con gran parte de la horda desde afuera, solo evitando a los incorpóreos que se encontraban dentro del edificio.

— ¡Acaben con los que quedan! — Exclamó Sora. — La fuente ha sido erradicada. —

Sonriendo, León usó un hechizo de luz que cubrió su espada, para acabar con algunos incorpóreos presentes, mientras que Donald usó un hechizo que generaba esferas que hacían explotar a los mismos.

Tomoyo estaba luchando contra uno de los samuráis, su palo reforzado chocando contra su fina espada. Estando en desventaja, se deslizó por debajo de las piernas de su oponente para golpearlo directo en la cabeza, acabando con su existencia.

Finalmente, Sakura dio un salto mientras cargaba su arma con magia eléctrica, para acabarlo y dejar una fuerte corriente en el suelo que acabaría con cualquier otra amenaza.

— Buen trabajo, chicos. — Dijo León. — Gracias por todo el apoyo. —

— De nada, viejo amigo. — Dijo Sora mientras dejaba ir su poder, liberando a Goofy en el proceso.

— Nunca me acostumbraré. — Dijo el amable perro, lo cuál hizo que todos se rieran un poco.

Habiendo terminado su misión, el grupo decidió volver a casa para tomar un bien merecido descanso, esperando que Rin se encontrase mejor…

* * *

El tiempo pasaba, y en menos de un parpadeo tres largas horas habían acontecido, Yuuko, Watanuki y Mokona se habían quedado al lado de la joven maga, consolando silenciosamente a una persona quien nunca tuvo un regazo en donde llorar, que vivió con las responsabilidades de adultos siendo una niña, y que nunca tuvo una juventud feliz; a excepción de algunos momentos de la guerra y su llegada al nuevo mundo.

— Ahora… — Le dijo Yuuko. — ¿Vas a pedirme el deseo? —

— Sí… — Respondió en un tono débil y entrecortado. — Deseo poder ser una nueva persona, libre de las ataduras, para algún día poder reparar ese error y tener nuevos vínculos sinceros… —

Yuuko le miró por unos momentos, pensando en cuál sería el mejor precio para ella… Hasta que finalmente lo decidió.

— Tu precio será… Entregarme la cresta mágica de los Tohsaka. — Le dijo, con una mirada algo seria.

— Eso… — Le dijo, con claro disgusto. — No creo que pueda… —

— La cresta mágica contiene experiencias de tu familia, y si bien los Tohsaka nunca fueron tan malvados como otras familias de magos, también cometieron sus errores. — Opinó Yuuko. — Si deseas ser una nueva persona, tendrás que abandonar esa cresta, por que posee lazos que te atan con tus antecesores. —

Esa cresta había sido una herencia de sus antepasados, el entregarla ahora significaría traicionar todo lo que conocía…

— Es todo lo que tengo de mi familia… — Dijo débilmente, sin poder mirar el rostro de Yuuko.

— La familia no solo se hace a partir de lazos sanguíneos. — Dijo Yuuko, causando admiración en sus ojos. — Debes aceptar que tu familia murió el momento en que tu padre decidió regalar a tu hermana menor y participar en esa guerra. —

— Si hubiera hecho algo para rescatarla, tal vez podría haber cambiado las cosas… — Murmuró, con clara vergüenza en su voz.

— Claro, y al haberlo intentado podrías haber muerto. — Le dijo, con un tono de madre. — En este año, encontraste una nueva y verdadera familia, y estás en camino de ser parte de otra. —

Pensando que Yuuko se refería al comité, Rin recordó el cálido apoyo de los miembros, quienes también habían perdido sus mundos, a sus seres queridos, y ahora todo lo que tenían eran los unos a los otros… A pesar de que a veces se ponía a la defensiva, activando su personalidad de maga en lugar de su verdadera personalidad, por temor a ser lastimada, por temor a terminar sola una vez más…

— Depende de ti ahora, Rin. — Dijo Yuuko. — ¿Qué decides? —

Cerrando nuevamente sus ojos… Rin logró visualizar a Sakura, quien le sonreía desde la distancia, como si fuera una sonrisa de despedida, así como a su padre y madre, quienes estaban ya más allá de la raíz… Debía salir adelante, no podía atarse a vínculos que se rompieron y dejaron de existir hace ya mucho tiempo…

— Acepto el precio. — Le respondió, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza.

Usando su magia, Yuuko comenzó a extraer la cresta del brazo de Rin, haciendo que esta sintiera que perdía una parte de su legado y su linaje pero… A la vez, podría crear una nueva cresta en el futuro, un nuevo camino para los magos que no implique reglas arcaicas, sangre y muerte.

— Terminamos. — Dijo, mientras tenía en una esfera la cresta mágica. — Dime, ¿cómo te sientes? —

La tristeza se había ido, el dolor se había ido… Las memorias seguían ahí, pero mirar atrás ya no resultaba tan doloroso como antes…

— Siento que mi alma está en paz… — Respondió mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

— Watanuki, llevémosla a casa. — Dijo mientras cargaba a Rin para llevarla al edificio del comité. — Si puedes prepárale algo para cuando despierte. —

— Yuuko-san… — Dijo Watanuki, con algo de duda. — ¿Por qué ser tan cruel con ella al principio? —

— Se llama terapia de choque. — Le respondió. — Consiste en hacer enojar a una persona para liberar emociones reprimidas… A veces, hay personas que son tan cerradas que es la única forma de hacerles ver la realidad. —

En el mundo de Rin, los magos siempre debían poner el conocimiento mágico por encima de todo lo demás, las emociones, la familia y las amistades eran cosa secundaria, por eso, si ella deseaba ser diferente… Debía cortar lazos con gran parte de las cosas que le enseñaron de pequeña.

— Ya entiendo… — Dijo en un tono bajo. — ¿Qué pasará con su cresta y emociones negativas? —

— La cresta era la última conexión real con su familia, y para poder empezar de nuevo y crear vínculos verdaderos con sus dos familias nuevas, requería abandonar cualquier atadura. — Respondió mientras entraba a la casa y ponía a la joven maga en una cama, para que pudiera descansar.

Finalmente, un nuevo futuro se abría para Rin Tohsaka, quien incluso dormida, derramaba lágrima tras lágrima, pero esta vez no eran de tristeza, sino de un sentimiento de paz.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó a sí misma al despertarse, para darse cuenta que estaba en su cuarto. — ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —

Estando un poco desorientada, Rin salió hacia el salón principal, donde vio que todos estaban sentados en la mesa con un gran pastel y algunos globos.

— ¿Es el cumpleaños de alguien? — Preguntó, algo confundida.

— ¿Acaso debe serlo para celebrar algo? — Respondió León. — Hicimos esto para que te sintieras mejor. —

Teniendo la boca abierta, y siendo incapaz de contener su sorpresa… Solo se limitó a mirarles cara a cara.

— ¿Por qué? — Es todo lo que pudo decir antes de que recibiera un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Yuuko.

— Para darte la bienvenida a nuestro equipo. — Dijo Sora. — Y para celebrar que todos aquí somos una gran familia, no de sangre, sino de vínculos de amistad. —

Rin solo podía sentir una sensación de alegría en su interior… Pero era una alegría completa, dado a que hace ya mucho tiempo que no había tenido una reunión así.

Durante al menos diez años, todos sus cumpleaños los vivió sola, con la ocasional compañía de un falso sacerdote, pero nunca había tenido una reunión con tanta gente… Si bien no era su cumpleaños, este pequeño momento era… Todo lo que había soñado por un largo tiempo.

— Gracias… — Dijo mientras se sentaba, mientras Watanuki comenzaba a partir el pastel para servirlo entre todos, incluso habían guardado unas porciones para la familia de la mujer fallecida… En Bastión Hueco, rara era la familia de sangre, pero las familias de amistad eran mucho más comunes.

Por varias horas, las tensiones del día se habían disipado con buenos alimentos, bebidas y charlas amables de experiencias, recuerdos y expectativas de cada uno de los presentes…

— Disculpen, quisiéramos hacer un anuncio. — Dijo Aerith mientras pedía la palabra, cerca del final de la reunión. — Hemos decidido nombrar a varias personas miembros oficiales de nuestro comité. —

Sonriendo, León tomó diez tarjetas y las puso encima de la mesa.

Tenían los nombres de Sora, Sakura, Donald, Goofy, Kero, Pepito, Tomoyo, Yuuko, Watanuki y Mokona.

— Felicidades chicos. — Dijo Cid. — Les entregamos esto con todo el corazón. —

— Esperamos verlos de vuelta una vez que termine su misión. — Añadió Yuffie con una sonrisa.

Sintiendo algo extraño en su tarjeta, Sora vio como la tarjeta se copiaba, mientras que la original se quedó en su mano, la otra partió hacia el aire, y fue entonces que recordó lo que debía hacer.

Usando la Llave Espada, generó un potente rayo de luz que conectó al mundo junto con algunos más, preparando nuevos caminos para nuestros héroes.

— Tal parece que mañana tendrán que partir. — Dijo Yuuko. — Les deseo suerte en su misión una vez más. —

— Ánimo. — Dijo Watanuki, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Mokona se divertirá mucho! — Exclamó la pequeña creaturita mientras se ponía encima de la cabeza de Rin, la cual solo se puso a reír levemente.

No importaba quién o qué quisiera arrebatar la felicidad de los humildes habitantes de Bastión Hueco, simplemente nada podría hacerlo, ya que con cada individuo, había conocimientos e ideas únicos de los mundos de los que vinieron en primer lugar…

Y mientras esas ideas siguieran, aquellos mundos, con las personas que vivieron y murieron en ellos perdurarían por siempre.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Rin estaba empacando para partir junto con Sora y los demás, lista para partir en rescate de varios mundos más.

— Aquí vamos. — Se dijo a sí misma mientras recordaba todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, desde que llegó a un nuevo mundo, no había mostrado su verdadero ser, sino a su personalidad de maga, buscando ser alguien sabia y fuerte, pero ahora ya no tenía por qué temerle a sus propias emociones. — Veamos qué experiencias nuevas nos esperarán a todos. —

Saliendo de su cuarto, se encontró con Sakura, Tomoyo y Kero, quienes ya habían vuelto de hacer las compras de medicina y alimentos para todos, es decir, uno nunca sabe qué tanto se pueda necesitar, y gracias a la nave Gummi, ahora tenían un lugar para guardar abarrotes.

Mientras tanto, Sora, Donald, Goofy y Pepito se encontraban reflexionando en la parte de afuera del comité, pensando en que podrían volver a ver a varios de sus viejos amigos, y quizá conocer a otros…

— ¡No se olviden de Mokona! — Gritó la pequeña conejita mientras se ponía encima de la cabeza de Sora.

— Claro que no lo haríamos. — Le respondió mientras la cargaba con sus manos. — Eres parte del equipo ahora. —

Riéndose todos en conjunto, se dieron cuenta que los demás ya estaban saliendo para organizar la despedida.

— ¿Están listos para partir? — Preguntó Yuuko con un tono materno.

— Aún tenemos varias cosas que hacer, ¿no es así? — Respondió Sora. — Encontraremos a Riku, al Rey Mickey y al amigo de Sakura, todo en uno. —

— Me alegra ese optimismo. — Dijo Yuuko nuevamente.

Un mar de abrazos y despedidas marcaba el final de la estadía de los héroes de la luz en Bastión Hueco, y el comienzo de un largo viaje por varios lugares a través del tiempo y espacio.

— Kobato. — Dijo Rin, al acercarse a su amiga cercana. — Encontraremos una forma de ayudarte, de eso no tengas duda. —

Sonriendo levemente y dando las gracias, Kobato se acercó a dar un pequeño abrazo a Rin, teniendo fe en que algún día podría volver a sentir emociones.

Dentro de la nave Gummi, Donald tomó los controles y despegó del fragmento de mundo, llegando hacia el espacio exterior.

— Bueno, ¿a qué mundo podríamos ir ahora? — Preguntó Goofy con curiosidad.

— ¡Miren! — Gritó Sora. — ¡Villa Crepúsculo ha desaparecido! —

Mirando sus ventanales, se dieron que la ubicación en donde solía estar la apacible villa se había esfumado en un parpadeo, dejando solo un par de mundos en frente.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos al mundo de la derecha? — Sugirió Sakura. — De ahí podríamos ir al de la izquierda. —

— Buena idea. — Respondió Rin. — Debemos embarcarnos. —

Cuando Donald les pidió ayuda a los mecánicos de la nave, Chip y Dale, les indicó que necesitarían los escudos para atravesar cualquier anomalía o ataque de una nave enemiga.

Por otra parte, revisando su mochila, Tomoyo encontró una pequeña caja envuelta en un listón amatista.

Sacando la tapa, encontró un objeto rectangular cubierto por un mango de madera, al quitar la tapa, vio que era una daga de plata, y tenía una inscripción al final de su mango.

— ¿Nanatsu-Yoru? — Se preguntó a sí misma, antes de guardar el objeto en su caja y mirar con atención el espacio entre los mundos… Rogando poder tener la fuerza para proteger a aquellos inocentes que nada tenían que ver.

La memoria de la muerte de la mujer seguía fresca. El comité se ofreció a pagar todos los gastos del funeral y dar apoyo moral a la familia, pero todos sabían que la única forma de salvar a los mundos era derrotar a la Organización.

Pero para ello, les faltaba mucho tiempo.

— ¡Vamos, tropa! — Gritó Sora optimistamente. — ¡Un nuevo viaje nos espera! —

Pero había algo que no les faltaba; y era la esperanza.

* * *

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

Se puede ver a Sakura haciendo una promesa junto a Syaoran, antes de que este partiera de nuevo a China.

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu junto a ti, después de todo,_

Se ve a Sora, Kairi y un chico de cabello lila jugando en la costa de una isla, antes de alejarse y mostrar los diversos mundos en el cielo.

 _Siempre enmascaro mis miedos, y pongo una barrera,_

Rin está viendo el atardecer en una ciudad, mirando una fotografía con nostalgia.

 _Cuando trato de ser rudo, dejando de escuchar a todos,_

Tomoyo se encuentra sentada debajo de un árbol, recordando la ira desenfrenada de Meiling cuando Syaoran desapareció.

 _Sigue y sigue todo eso, mi vida sigue repetitivamente,_

Sora mira hacia el océano de una costa, recordando viejos momentos en las Islas del Destino.

 _Mi corazón ha gritado mucho, tanto que podría romperse,_

Sakura se había encerrado en un cuarto, llorando por aún no saber nada de Syaoran tras casi tres años.

 _Hay que apurarnos, y tirar aquellas cosas,_

 _Por qué quisiéramos ir hacia el mañana,_

Se ve a Sora, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rin, Donald, Goofy, Kero y Pepito caminando por diversos mundos, aprendiendo bastante de ellos, cambiando a una escena con Donald, Goofy y Kero sonriendo, otra con Tomoyo mostrando una sonrisa mientras Rin andaba de brazos cruzados, y otra donde Sora tenía su Llave Espada encima del hombro y Sakura tomaba un helado de fresa con Pepito en su hombro derecho.

 _Cerca de ti, si buscas aquello que te definirá, entonces sigue protegiendo tus decisiones, hasta el amargo final,_

Se veía una aurora encima del cielo, y abajo nuestros héroes la veían con mucha alegría, sabiendo que era señal de esperanza.

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu, junto a ti, después de todo._

Al final, se veía a todos corriendo hacia la nave Gummi, mientras eran observados por un hombre encapuchado que les sonreía y hacía la señal de la paz desde lejos.

* * *

 **Previa.**

— ¿Pero qué fue lo que le pasó? —

— Lo que es una leyenda en un mundo; es realidad en otro. —

— Todo dentro de mí se convertía en ira… —

 **Siguiente capítulo: La desesperación del príncipe.**


	7. La desesperación del príncipe

**Nota de autor:** muy buenas a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. n_n

Me gustaría agradecer al usuario "Lucky Ted" por la reseña que puso en la historia, de verdad, se lo agradezco de corazón por sus consejos y apoyo, te prometo que la historia no te defraudará. owo

Sin más preámbulo, iremos al séptimo capítulo, donde iremos al mundo de la Bella y la Bestia, y daremos una pequeña pista del siguiente mundo; espero que sea de su agrado. ;)

* * *

 _Cuando estoy sola, puedo escuchar las palabras: "Si es doloroso, sé libre de parar",_

Se ve a Sakura mirando el cielo nocturno, con una mirada nostálgica.

 _Profundo, como un agujero negro; como una dulce voz, aterradora y tentadora,_

Al frente suyo aparece Syaoran, actuando de aquella misma manera cínica y extraña.

 _Trataré de imitar las palabras que hablas, y decir que no son nada,_

Aquella ilusión se disipó al tratar de tocarla, dejando a Sakura despierta al lado de sus nuevos amigos y aliados, quienes le sonreían con sinceridad.

 _No importa si es una mentira, si me da un motivo para continuar…_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Pepito, Tomoyo, Kero, Rin y Sakura viajan en la Nave Gummi, esperando llegar a un nuevo mundo.

 _Existe un final para toda vida, entonces me pregunto, ¿por qué los humanos crecen asustadizos y se lamentan?_

Se observa a unos encapuchados misteriosos observar una gran luna en forma de corazón; en medio de una oscura ciudad.

 _Es porque sé que algún día perderé eso importante que el día a día es más hermoso que nada,_

Un mundo persa, un mundo con un aura tétrica y un mundo destruido; todos aparecen una y otra vez.

 _Solo hay un futuro que puedo ver. La eternidad no es algo que quiera en lo más mínimo._

Yuuko está tomando sake en su pórtico, con Watanuki dormido en su regazo.

 _Cada segundo, cada momento es precioso para mí… También, vivo en el mundo en donde tú estás._

Un cementerio, un reino oriental, un mundo dormido y una espiral en el cielo, dejan paso a todos aterrizando en medio de un amanecer en una ciudad reconstruida.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La desesperación del príncipe.**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que nuestros héroes habían partido desde Bastión Hueco hacia una nueva destinación. El viaje había presentado algunas turbulencias debido a ciertas naves de diversos colores, rojas, anaranjadas, verdes y amarillas… Las cuales atacaban sin distinción a aquellos que pasaran por su camino.

Afortunadamente, las habilidades de piloto de Donald fueron de bastante utilidad para evadir, atacar y eventualmente vencer las flotas de las vacuas creaturas.

Aunque, eso no los protegió del terrible mareo que seguiría a continuación.

— ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? — Preguntó Sora mientras se cubría la boca con un pañuelo bañado en perfume, para aliviar las náuseas.

— Llegaremos en una media hora. — Respondió Donald. — Vayan cargando el equipamiento que necesitaremos al llegar. —

Siguiendo su consejo, todos empacaron algunas pociones, éteres, comida y agua en sus mochilas, esperando el momento en que entraran a la atmósfera.

— Mokona siente una gran señal energética en aquel mundo. — Dijo con un poco de miedo en su tierna voz. — Vayamos con cuidado. —

— No te preocupes. — Dijo Sakura. — Estás rodeada de gente que podrá protegerte. —

Habiéndose calmado, Mokona saltó hacia una de las ventanas para ver el espacio que separaba a los mundos, siendo una vista que rara vez se veía dentro de uno de ellos... Había fragmentos de asteroides, grandes nubes de gas y polvo; parecía algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción.

Mientras tanto, Tomoyo estaba sumida en profundos pensamientos, no tenía idea de cómo había llegado esa daga, ya que no recordaba haberla empacado, pero como ya tenía un arma para defender a sus amigos y a ella misma… Simplemente no importaba.

Por otro lado, Rin había terminado de empacar mientras esperaba que su primera misión saliera bien. Ya no estaba atada a los recuerdos dolorosos de su familia, pero en el fondo, espera que algún día un verdadero milagro pudiera restaurar su mundo y aquellos inocentes que vivieron en él.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron al mundo, estacionaron la Nave Gummi detrás de unos arbustos de la entrada de un inmenso castillo. Tenía un toque del siglo dieciocho, de color crema y los tejados estaban pintados con una tonalidad rojiza que reavivaba al ambiente lúgubre y algo distante.

Al entrar, vieron que el vestíbulo tenía una gran alfombra rosada, que llegaba hasta unas escaleras que se separaban en dos corredores diferentes. Así mismo, en la parte de abajo había columnas azul grisáceo con intrincados diseños, estatuas de gárgolas y otros seres míticos, alumbrados por la suave luz de los candelabros.

— Parece un castillo de un cuento de hadas. — Dijo Tomoyo, asombrada.

— ¿De quién podrá ser? — Preguntó Goofy.

De repente, un grito similar al de una fiera se escuchó desde una habitación.

— De alguna manera es familiar… — Dijo Sora, tratando de recordar.

Nuevamente, el rugido apareció, pero un poco más poderoso que antes.

— ¡Tiene que ser la Bestia! — Gritó Donald con emoción, haciendo que todos los demás pusieran una faceta de precaución.

— Veamos cómo está. — Dijo Sora, guiando al resto para que fueran a la fuente del grito. — De seguro querrá conocerlos y ser amigo de ustedes también. —

Entrando al cuarto, vieron que tenía una alfombra roja, con varios cuadros colgados en sus paredes amatistas, también habían cortinas, muebles y una gran fogata en el centro, protegida por una chimenea que portaba escudos de nobleza incondicional.

Pero lo que más resaltaba, era una rosa dentro de un contenedor, parecía brillar y levitar en el aire, algo verdaderamente fascinante.

— Esa rosa podría tener propiedades mágicas. — Dijo Rin mientras se acercaba, pero antes siquiera poder tocarla, una horda de sombras apareció, siendo al menos unos veinte, en aquel pequeño cuarto.

Poniéndose en posición de ataque, Sora invocó a la Cadena del Reino y atacó con unos tajos a varias sombras, destruyéndolas al tacto, mientras saltaba y lanzaba un hechizo de hielo, congelando a otras, las cuales fueron destruidas por un Gandr de Rin.

Donald también usaba hechizos del hielo contra más sombras, las cuales al tocar el fuego lanzado por Kero se desvanecían en el acto, dejando espacio para que Goofy saltara y aplastara a los sobrevivientes con su escudo.

Así mismo, Sakura invocó a la Flor del Destino, dando saltos y cortando a más sombras, mientras preparaba un hechizo de viento para concentrar a varias en un mismo lugar.

Tomoyo estaba pensando en qué hacer, no había algún bastón o palo que usar como arma, así que tomó la daga y se puso en una posición defensiva.

Lo que no sabía, es que había una sombra detrás de ella, lista para quitarle su corazón y acabar con su vida.

" _Rebana al oponente que está detrás de ti"_

De un solo tajo, la daga cortó al sincorazón, eliminando el peligro rápidamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Pensó al ver que el sincorazón había desaparecido misteriosamente, no recordaba haberle derrotado, habiendo reaccionado por puro instinto.

Durante algunos minutos, nuestros héroes pasaban derrotando sombras, las cuales no paraban de nacer, era algo que de a poco les estaba agotando.

Lo que los sacó del trance de la lucha fue el sonido de las puertas abriéndose con fuerza, dejando a un ser cubierto de pelo marrón, ojos verdes, cuernos, filosos dientes, pantalones púrpura y una larga capa fucsia, quien de un rugido atacó el suelo y destruyó la fuente de los sincorazón al instante.

— ¡Choca esos cinco! — Exclamó Sora alegremente, solo para ser enviado de un golpe hacia la pared. Lo mismo les pasó a Donald y Goofy poco después.

— ¿Pero qué le pasa? — Se preguntó Mokona, quien había ido a ver si Sora y los demás estaban bien.

Por otro lado, Bestia estaba enfocado totalmente en la rosa, tomándola con cariño para luego salir del cuarto sin decir alguna otra palabra.

— ¿Nos habrá olvidado de alguna manera? — Preguntó Goofy, con algo de preocupación.

— De seguro tendrá que ver con el gran número de sincorazón presentes en el lugar… — Respondió Sora.

— No tenía por qué golpearnos así… — Dijo Donald mientras se sobaba su pico. — ¿Están todos bien? —

Sakura, Kero y Rin se encontraban bien, pero no podían evitar notar que Tomoyo se había quedado quieta, no parecía moverse, parecía que algo le estaba perturbando gravemente, se notaba por sus expresiones faciales.

— ¿Estás bien, Tomoyo? — Preguntó Sakura.

— Creo que sí… — Le respondió brevemente. — Por un momento sentí seca la garganta y un dolor de cabeza, pero lo bueno es que ya pasó. —

Una vez que todos salieron de vuelta hacia el vestíbulo, se preguntaban si debían seguir a Bestia o tal vez buscar algún otro plan.

— ¿Creen que Bella esté aquí? — Preguntó Goofy. — De seguro podría ayudarnos. —

— Un momento, ¿están hablando de la Bella y la Bestia? — Interrumpió Sakura. — ¿No se supone que son un cuento de hadas para niños? —

Al ver que Sora, Donald y Goofy ponían un rostro de confusión, se habían dado cuenta de que no mentían en su relato, para ellos, era la verdad absoluta.

— Lo que es una leyenda en un mundo; es realidad en otro. — Dijo Rin. — Quizá en otros mundos la historia original se perdió, o quizá fue un poco diferente, pero todas comparten un origen en común, que podría ser este. —

Al parecer, la teoría de Subaru respecto a los mundos alternos no estaba del todo errada… Eran fragmentos de aquellas eras donde hubo una mayor concentración de energía, por lo que pudieron manifestarse de manera independiente, incluso en una época mucho más reciente.

— Bueno, en ese caso ya no perdamos tiempo. — Dijo Sora. — Debemos buscar a Bella para obtener algo de información. —

Saliendo del cuarto, avanzaron hacia las escaleras principales, donde habían dos alas en lados opuestos, en un comienzo no sabían a dónde ir, pero la intuición de Mokona les dijo que el ala este era la mejor opción, por lo que se dispusieron a subir las escaleras y entrar calmadamente.

Avanzando vieron un corredor con otra alfombra púrpura, varios ventanales y gárgolas vigilando el lugar, así como una gran puerta de madera al final, donde se escuchaba la voz de una preocupada mujer.

— ¿Pero qué voy a hacer ahora? — Se escuchaba venir de adentro.

Preocupados por la voz, decidieron caminar de manera sigilosa hasta ponerse detrás de la puerta, dejando espacio para que Donald la abriera y corriera hasta chocarse con algo.

— ¿Quién está ahí? — Se preguntó la mujer. Se veía joven, de no más de veinte años, con el cabello café atado en una cola de caballo, ojos marrones y un vestido azul y blanco, con tacones plateados. — ¡Donald! —

— Suéltame por favor… — Dijo el pato, quien se estaba asfixiando ligeramente. — Es bueno volver a verte otra vez. —

— Se ve que viniste con Sora y Goofy también. — Dijo con alegría. — Pero… ¿quiénes son sus nuevas amigas? —

— Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto. — Dijo en un tono alegre. — Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, ese peluche es Kero, la chica vestida de rojo es Rin Tohsaka, y esa bolita de algodón se llama Mokona. — Dijo, terminando de hacer las presentaciones.

— Soy Bella, mucho gusto. — Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia. — ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —

— Vinimos a conseguir información sobre Bestia. — Dijo Sora, con preocupación. — Abajo nos salvó de unos sincorazón pero, luego nos golpeó y se llevó una rosa brillante. —

Mirándolos con tristeza, Bella explicó que los primeros seis meses desde que Ánsem fue asesinado todo estuvo en calma, pero poco a poco, la Bestia se estaba deprimiendo cada vez más, hasta el punto en que desarrolló un temor paranoico o algo similar, por lo que encerró a sus sirvientes en un calabozo y a ella en este cuarto.

— Algo muy malo tiene que haberle pasado para que cambiase tanto… — Dijo Tomoyo. — ¿en dónde podría estar ahora? —

— En el ala oeste, aunque dudo que quiera hablar con alguien. — Respondió con tristeza. — Antes de que partan, me gustaría darles este mapa para que no terminen perdiéndose. —

Tomando el mapa, Rin asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida, motivando al resto para que le siguieran.

— A Mokona le gustaría quedarse aquí. — Dijo con alegría. — El corazón de Bella es muy bonito, y le da a Mokona una sensación de paz. —

— En ese caso, asegúrate de protegerla, ¿de acuerdo? — Dijo Sora, mirando a su pequeña amiga con confianza.

Una vez que cerraron las puertas, nuestros héroes avanzaban nuevamente por el corredor, solo que esta vez tenía algunos sincorazón diferentes.

Soldados pequeños con cascos grises, gigantes gordos con trajes rojizos y azulados, gárgolas que cobraban vida y se acercaban, además de las típicas sombras.

Cargando algo de fuego, Sora saltó y dio una embestida ígnea contra un par de soldados, eliminándolos mientras salían dos corazones rosados desde su núcleo hacia el cielo.

Planeando una estrategia, Donald creó una rampa de hielo para que Goofy pudiera derrapar, saltar y aplastar a varias sombras, mientras Kero salía del sombrero de Goofy y atacaba al gigante con varias bolas de fuego por detrás, causándole un daño leve, pero que con el poder combinado de varias esferas era suficiente para debilitarlo.

Un poco más lejos, Sakura usó el hechizo de aero para tomar prestada una fracción del poder de la carta de viento, generando una fuerte corriente que atrapó a varias gárgolas, dando tiempo para que un golpe reforzado de Rin pudiera romper algunas de ellas.

Deseando ayudar, Tomoyo corrió hacia Sakura y Rin y usó su daga para intentar cortar a algunos soldados que habían sido mareados como daño colateral, logrando liberar sus corazones del empaque de oscuridad en el que se encontraban.

Saltando hacia el gigante debilitado, Sora lo levantó con un tajo y luego cubrió la Cadena del Reino con hielo para aplastarlo y acabar con él, terminando con la oleada de sincorazón tan rápido como empezó.

— Buen trabajo equipo. — Dijo Sora, con una sonrisa. — Sigamos avanzando. —

— Tomoyo… — Dijo Sakura. — ¿De dónde sacaste esa daga? —

— No recuerdo haberla empacado, pero apareció en mi mochila cuando la revisé poco después de partir de Bastión Hueco. — Respondió. — En verdad ayuda bastante como arma defensiva. —

— Alguien tiene que haberla puesto ahí, de ser así. — Argumentó Rin. — Pero bueno, lo que importa es que tienes un arma propia para defender a otros y a ti misma... Aunque, procura tener cuidado al usarla. —

Cuando acabó su conversación, habían bajado hacia la parte media del vestíbulo, dispuestos a ir hacia el ala oeste del castillo, esperando encontrar pistas sobre lo que sea que hubiese pasado.

Entrando al ala oeste, vieron algunas escaleras cubiertas por más armaduras, paredes de color marrón claro, una gran alfombra roja y un perchero que estaba al frente de una puerta verdosa, además de varios pilares con gárgolas sosteniéndolos.

— ¿En dónde deberíamos buscar? — Preguntó Kero, mirando el lugar con detenimiento.

— Que la mitad vaya a buscar en la base de las escaleras, y el resto vaya a mirar detrás de ese perchero. — Respondió Sora, creando dos grupos de búsqueda.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero y Rin se fueron a buscar debajo de las escaleras bloqueadas por la armadura, mientras que Sora, Donald y Goofy miraban el perchero, buscando cómo entrar de alguna forma.

Al ver que la puerta estaba sin seguro, Sora empujó de a poco el perchero para liberar la entrada, solo para ser golpeado por este y que el mismo regresara a su primera ubicación.

— Tienen que venir a ver esto. — Dijo, con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Al ver que se movía solo, y probablemente no le gustaba que le tocaran, buscaron una estrategia diferente.

Empujarlo un poco y luego irse, para luego empujarle otra vez hasta que pudieran tener el espacio suficiente.

De repente, se escuchó un bostezo venir del perchero, el cual tenía un rostro y facciones femeninas…

— ¿Es que alguien no puede tomar un descanso? — Preguntó el perchero, con algo de enojo.

— Perdón por haberle interrumpido. — Respondió Sakura. — Estábamos buscando a los sirvientes de Bestia, ¿no los ha visto por algún lugar? —

— Así que son amigos del maestro. — Les dijo, con una sonrisa. — Deberían haberlo dicho antes. —

Empezando a explicar, dijo que aquellos a quienes buscaban estaban detrás de la puerta, pero que no salían por temor a la ira de su amo o a la oleada de sincorazón que acechaba el lugar, por lo que era mejor quedarse en ese pequeño y seguro rincón.

— ¿Se puede acceder a su cuarto desde aquí? — Preguntó Donald, con curiosidad.

— Sí. — Les respondió. — Pero primero tendrán que buscar a Cogsworth y sus amigos, ellos son quienes conocen la clave. —

Habiendo pedido permiso, abrieron la puerta y entraron para ver un cuarto pintado de oliva grisáceo, con un librero en una esquina, y en otra un montón de sillas, cajoneras y varios objetos usados, además de una especie de segundo piso con una puerta sellada y varias estatuas de gárgolas cerca de ella.

Lo más extraño, era que también habían más de esas gárgolas en la puerta de la parte de abajo, tenían dientes filosos y ojos grandes, garras unidas y de alguna manera… No parecían pertenecer ahí.

— Parece que no hay nadie. — Dijo Rin cuando sin ningún aviso, esas gárgolas tomaron color azul oscuro con algunos toques de naranja y dorado, era otro sincorazón que había poseído la puerta. En un grito aterrador, liberó esporas que infectaron a las estatuas cercanas y les hicieron cobrar vida de igual manera, parecía que no había escapatoria.

— Goofy, ahora es cuando. — Dijo Sora mirando a su amigo, el cual le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de desaparecer y dar paso a la Forma Valiente, para luego saltar y aplastar a varias estatuas con varios tajos y cortes cargados de mana.

Por otra parte, Sakura optó por fusionarse con Kero y activar la Forma de Viento, generando una corriente para mantener a raya a los sincorazón de la puerta, evitando que logren invocar más esporas.

Haciendo equipo, Donald conjuró un hechizo eléctrico para vaporizar las esporas, mientras Tomoyo usaba la daga para cortar a varias gárgolas, dejando paso a Rin, quien cargaba una gema, le disparó directo al centro, causando que saliera una masa amorfa de color púrpura oscuro, con ojos amarillos brillantes y una boca, al parecer, por sí solo no era muy fuerte, requería poseer algún objeto para tener algo de fuerza física.

Al parecer, el poder de la gema no fue lo suficiente, dado a que la esfera volvió a tomar control de la puerta, esta vez usando sus brazos para golpear a distancia y generar chispas de fuego oscuro, mandando lejos a todos de un solo ataque.

Usando una combinación, Donald llenó el piso con escarcha para que los demás pudieran deslizarse, mientras Rin atacaba con varios Gandr al sincorazón de la puerta, Tomoyo controlaba las esporas cortándolas de a poco.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Sora saltó hacia la puerta, atacando con varios combos rápidos la estructura de concreto en sí, hasta que logró romperse en varios pedazos.

El sincorazón, sin tener a dónde ir buscó escapar, solo para ser eliminado por un torbellino creado por Sakura.

— Muy bien, entremos. — Dijo Sakura mientras terminaba la fusión, separándose de Kero y tomando un respiro.

Una vez que Sora dejó ir la fusión y liberó a Goofy, se dispusieron a entrar para ver si hallaban a los sirvientes… Pero no hallaron ninguna persona.

Solo había más trastes antiguos, un reloj clásico, un candelabro con tres velas y una tetera con su pequeña taza de té.

— Hagan silencio… — Susurró una voz. — Podrían ser malvados… —

— No lo sé. — Dijo una voz femenina. — No parecen ser malos chicos. —

— No tengan miedo. — Dijo Goofy. — Somos amigos que han venido a rescatarlos. —

Suspirando con alivio, los sirvientes transformados decidieron revelar la historia de lo que pasó mucho antes de la guerra en Bastión Hueco.

La Bestia había sido un príncipe llamado Adam, que por su egoísmo y crueldad terminó pagando el precio de ser convertido en un monstruo, y sus sirvientes en diversos objetos, recluyéndose durante un largo tiempo por vergüenza y remordimiento… Hasta que logró conocer a Bella.

Todos excepto Sora, Donald y Goofy conocían esa historia de antemano, pero decidieron no interferir en los eventos de otro tiempo, ya que probablemente todo sería algo diferente por estar en otro mundo.

— ¿Podrían llevarnos a su cuarto? — Preguntó Sora. — Debemos hablarle antes que sea tarde. —

— Claro, puedo guiarles. — Respondió Lumiere mientras pedía que les llevaran hasta la entrada, para subir al segundo piso y estar en frente de las armaduras que impedían el paso.

— ¡Caballeros, podéis dejar pasar a nuestros invitados! — Exclamó Cogsworth, haciendo que las armaduras se movieran, creando un pequeño camino para que todos entraran.

Al avanzar, vieron solo un gran corredor que no parecía ir hasta ningún lado, ¿acaso esa una trampa o algo así?

— Debemos activar el mecanismo para abrir el corredor. — Sugirió Lumiere, mientras saltaba y giraba una manivela para que descendieran cuatro lámparas, que brillaban con un suave fuego fatuo, señal de una mala noticia.

— ¿Qué ocurre con las lámparas? — Preguntó Rin con curiosidad.

— Están encantadas con un fuego místico, algo así como una maldición. — Respondió la señora Potts, avanzando al lugar a base de saltos. — Primero hay que eliminar ese fuego para usar uno normal. —

Teniendo una idea, Sakura puso la punta de su Llave Espada en una de las lámparas, disparando algo de luz y eliminando la maldición fácilmente.

— Sora, trata de prenderle fuego. — Sugirió Sakura, a lo cual Sora asintió al lanzar una pequeña esfera de fuego, logrando encender la primera lámpara.

Así mismo, avanzaron rápidamente mientras iban curando la maldición de cada lámpara y luego colocando fuego puro en cada una, hasta que finalmente lograron encender las cuatro, terminando el circuito.

—Ahora, por favor empujen ese ladrillo salido que está en esa pared. — Pidió amablemente Cogsworth.

Haciendo caso, Tomoyo fue y empujó el ladrillo, creando un pasadizo secreto que llevaba hasta la parte trasera de las armaduras que habían visto con anterioridad, por lo que ya podrían acceder fácilmente a la recámara de la Bestia.

Saliendo del lugar, se dispusieron a avanzar hasta la recámara que había estado protegida hasta ahora, al llegar vieron que era todo un desastre…

Las pinturas, las finas telas que formaban las cortinas, las paredes y estatuas… Habían sido destruidas por arranques de ira y desesperación, y les esperaba otra horda de sincorazón, pero esta vez eran más pequeños, parecían una mezcla entre murciélagos y paraguas, por lo que decidieron avanzar y hacerles frente.

Usando su magia eléctrica, Donald logró vaporizar a varios de ellos, seguidos por los Gandr de Rin. Habiendo dejado espacio, Sora saltó atacó a los restantes para terminarlos rápidamente, dejando el pasillo limpio.

Mientras iban avanzando, notaban que la destrucción avanzaba más y más, por un momento pensaron que encontrarían una puerta destruida, pero para alivio suyo… Esta todavía seguía estable; al menos por ahora.

— ¿Cuándo vas a esperar para deshacerte de Bella? — Dijo un hombre de la Organización con un acento escocés. — Está planeando quitarte el castillo, tu bella rosa y por último… Tu vida. —

— Bella es una princesa de corazón, la maldad nunca cruzaría su mente. — Le respondió con algo de furia.

— Tienes tanto poder… — Le dijo, tentándolo. — Pero eres débil, no te atreves a usarlo, y si sigues así, lo terminarás perdiendo todo. —

Mirando el tejado de su cuarto, vio que de por sí… Ya lo había perdido todo. Había encerrado a varios sirvientes que le habían criado desde que era un bebé, hizo lo mismo con Bella, y de no haber sido por su egoísmo tal vez… Las cosas podrían haber sido algo diferentes.

— En algo te equivocas, Xaldin. — Le dijo al incorpóreo, en un tono derrotado. — No es que lo terminaré perdiendo todo… Sino que ya lo he perdido todo. —

— ¿Disculpa? — Preguntó con desdén.

— Creo que ya no tengo nada que proteger. — Le respondió. — Me rindo. —

Aprovechando la situación, Xaldin le susurró algunas palabras al oído que terminaron haciendo una conversión de sentimientos, toda la tristeza, dolor, remordimiento y pena… Se convirtieron en ardiente furia, una ardiente furia que no descansaría hasta haberse convertido en una dupla de sincorazón e incorpóreo…

— Ahora, te dejo. — Dijo suavemente, mientras se desvanecía. — Haz lo que te acabo de ordenar. —

En cuanto Xaldin se fue, la visión de Bestia se nublaba, hasta que llegó un punto en que solo veía manchas en un campo rojizo...

* * *

Cuando nuestros héroes entraron, vieron a Bestia en medio de cuarto, cubierto por un aura rojiza, quien al darse la vuelta solo rugió con todo su ser, lanzándose instintivamente a atacar a todos los que osaran a interponerse en su camino.

Solo le quedaba su poder, y nadie se lo arrebataría, ni Xaldin, ni Bella, ni nadie más en los mundos.

— ¿Cómo podemos despertarlo? — Preguntó Sakura, quien se defendía de los rasguños con algo de dificultad.

— Parece ser que le hicieron un hechizo de hipnosis. — Respondió Rin, reforzando su cuerpo y dando un salto, para luego propinar una fuerte patada a la cabeza de Bestia, haciéndole caer y gritar de dolor. — Si lo golpeamos podríamos liberarlo de ese encantamiento. —

No lograba sentir dolor, sus ojos eran solo un par de esferas rojizas, no había ningún sentimiento más que ira.

— ¡Maestro, por favor, reaccione! — Gritó Cogsworth mientras lanzaba una onda de tiempo hacia Bestia, haciendo que por un segundo se calmara lo suficiente, pero no bastaba con solo una vez.

— Donald, Goofy, Tomoyo, Kero. — Dijo Sora, mientras mantenía a raya a Bestia. — Defiendan a Cogsworth y los demás sirvientes, nosotros nos encargaremos de debilitarlo lo suficiente para que Cogsworth pueda acercarse. —

Haciendo un hechizo de viento, Sakura mantuvo a Bestia atrapado en el torbellino durante un tiempo, causando un ligero mareo en su ser. Aprovechando la situación, Sora le dio varios golpes con el fin de distraerlo, pero Bestia se defendió mandándoles a volar de unos fuertes rasguños.

— ¡Gandr! — Gritó Rin, atacando a Bestia con varios hechizos para tranquilizarlo, esperando que hicieran efecto.

— ¡Sora! — Gritó Donald, activando una poción para restaurar las heridas de Sora. — Tomoyo, Goofy, usen pociones en Sakura y Rin cuanto antes. —

Activando cada uno otra poción, restauraron el cansancio y las heridas de Sakura y Rin, haciendo que la triada de héroes pudiera contenerlo más fácilmente.

— ¡Reaccione, maestro! — Gritó Cogsworth, una vez que vio que Bestia se había debilitado lo suficiente, sus ondas de tiempo eran como latidos presentes en la mente de Bestia, quien luchaba por liberarse, pero todo sentimiento se convertía directamente en ira, en roja y candente ira…

— ¡ALÉJENSE! — Exclamó con toda su fuerza, mandando a volar a los presentes con más rasguños. —

Deseando terminar con su sufrimiento rápido, Sora y Sakura lo sujetaron fuertemente con sus llaves espada, mientras Rin le disparaba volvía a reforzar su cuerpo para dar un puñetazo directo en su pecho, haciéndolo volar y estrellarse contra su cama.

— ¡Ahora, conjuren su luz! — Gritó Cogsworth mientras Sora y Sakura cargaban luz para enviársela directamente, y los demás solo podían mirar y esperar que esto pudiera liberarlo de su acalorado trance.

— ¡Despierte, por favor! — De un grito lleno de fe, un gran brillo se cubrió en Bestia, liberando esa aura roja y dejándolo libre, aunque muy agotado.

— Maestro, es un milagro que haya recobrado su consciencia. — Dijo Cogsworth, acercándose con preocupación.

— Los encerré… — Dijo, tristemente. — A ustedes y a Bella, ¿no es así? —

Los sirvientes no sabían qué responder, sabían que les había encerrado, pero no sabían qué lo había llevado hasta ese punto tan extremo.

— Xaldin. — Dijo, recordando a su misterioso acosador. — Desde hace meses me ha atormentado y no me ha dejado en paz… —

— Suena como un miembro de la Organización XIII. — Dijo Sora. — Ellos controlan a estas entidades llamadas incorpóreos, que se forman cuando alguien de corazón y voluntad fuertes caen en la oscuridad. —

— Probablemente querían convertirte en sincorazón para usar tu incorpóreo de una forma u otra. — Sugirió Goofy. — Lo bueno es que lo evitamos. —

— Claro, pero incluso así lo he perdido todo. — Dijo cabizbajo, no teniendo el valor para mirar a nadie a la cara. — Sentía que todo dentro de mí se convertía en ira… No podía hacer nada, quería parar… Pero simplemente tenía el instinto de atacar. —

— No eres tan malo. — Dijo Sakura. — Encerraste a Bella y tus sirvientes para no hacerles daño con tus arranques de ira. —

— Algo nos dice que puedes cambiar tu destino. — Dijo Tomoyo, con una mirada amable.

— Enfócate en cambiar tus actos a partir de ahora, de nada sirve lamentarse… Te lo digo por experiencia. — Dijo Rin, mirándole con preocupación.

— Bella… — Dijo una vez más, pero esta vez mirando hacia arriba. — ¿Creen que me perdonará por todo lo que ha pasado? —

— No tuviste opción. — Dijo Kero. — La manipulación mental es un arma poderosa, aquel incorpóreo simplemente no te dejaba en paz. —

— Pero ahora estamos aquí, para ayudar. — Dijo Donald.

Tomando un par de pociones, Donald curó a Bestia de sus heridas, mientras que Sakura y Sora le ayudaban a ponerse de pie nuevamente.

— Cogsworth, Lumiere, señora Potts, Chip… — Dijo Bestia, acercándose a tres de las personas que estuvieron con él desde su infancia. — Prometo que todos mis errores serán compensados. —

— Podemos darle una conclusión a este capítulo. — Dijo Sora alegremente, hasta que se escucharon unos aplausos venir desde la parte de atrás.

— Eso creen. — Dijo Xaldin mientras bajaba su capucha, mostrando su verdadera apariencia.

— ¡Tú! — Gritó Rin mientras corría para atacarle, solo para llegar tarde, ya que Xaldin se había desvanecido fácilmente en un portal oscuro.

— ¿Le conocen? — Preguntó Bestia, con preocupación.

— Nos atacó en Bastión Hueco, junto con otros dos miembros de la Organización. — Respondió Tomoyo, recordando aquella pelea. — Tuvimos suerte de salir con vida… —

Habiendo recuperado fuerzas, se dispusieron a buscar a Bella y Mokona para asegurarse de que estuvieran bien, es decir, las habían dejado solas casi por cuatro horas…

Al salir del cuarto de Bestia, vieron que otra horda de sincorazón les estaba esperando, por lo que decidieron recurrir a una técnica de acumulación para derrotarlos.

Usando la carta de viento, Sakura atrapó a los sincorazón, para que Donald arrojara relámpagos, eliminándolos rápidamente, ya que no podían perder más tiempo.

Al bajar del corredor, vieron que las armaduras que bloqueaban el camino se habían movido, por lo que ya no había necesidad de pasar por la entrada secreta.

Bajando, vieron otra oleada de sincorazón, que fue destruida rápidamente por Sora y Sakura, usando varios tajos para eliminar las estatuas y a los pequeños soldados.

Una vez que llegaron a las escaleras, bajaron y fueron directamente hacia el ala este, pero mientras subían hacia ellas notaron que había un nuevo tipo de sincorazón.

Tenían un fuerte color bronce y lanzas azules, y protegían la entrada hasta el cuarto de Bella, siendo al menos unos siete.

Rugiendo con fiereza, Bestia destruyó a dos sincorazón, mientras que Donald congeló el suelo para que tuvieran una pequeña ventaja de velocidad, dándole oportunidad a Tomoyo de arrojar la daga hasta la cabeza de uno de ellos, evaporándolo rápidamente.

Los otros cuatro fueron destruidos por Sora, quien usó un hechizo de fuego, Sakura, quien usó uno de hielo y Rin, quien usó el Gandr.

Al entrar al cuarto, solo encontraron a la mujer perchero, y no había rastro de Bella o de Mokona.

— ¿En dónde están? — Preguntó Bestia, con preocupación.

— Bella fue a buscar a un sujeto encapuchado. — Respondió.

— ¿Por qué tuvo que ir tras Xaldin? — Preguntó con angustia. — Podría haberse quedado aquí. —

Para calmar la situación, la mujer perchero les explicó a todos que las dos podrían estar en el cuarto de baile y eventos, de seguro estarían ahí.

Agradeciendo, todos salieron del cuarto, corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta el cuarto de baile. Bajando las escaleras del ala este y regresando al vestíbulo, llegaron hasta la entrada del cuarto de baile, donde vieron a Bella junto a Mokona en sus brazos, ambas con el rostro pálido, mostrando un claro temor.

— ¡Salgan de aquí! — Gritó Bella, encerrándose en un balcón para proteger a Mokona y a sí misma, rogando que los otros hayan podido salir.

Los únicos que lograron escapar fueron Cogsworth y los demás sirvientes, antes de que las puertas fueran cerradas por una inmensa columna de energía oscura, sin duda, habían sido salvados de una terrible situación.

— ¿Qué ocurre mamá? — Preguntó el pequeño Chip, preocupado por sus nuevos amigos.

— No lo sé, hijo. — Le respondió. — Solo espero que estén bien... —

* * *

Dentro de la habitación, una vez que el resplandor del fuego oscuro se disipó por completo, nuestros héroes vieron que había un enorme sincorazón, de al menos unos dos metros de altura. Era redondo, con filosos dientes y ojos amarillentos, algunas protuberancias de color naranja que salían de su cabeza de forma similar al cabello y cadenas grises que le apresaban.

Moviéndose, este malévolo ser se fusionó con la estructura misma del castillo. Los bellos matices dorados y amarillos se volvieron púrpura y magenta, llamas oscuras salían de los bordes, impidiendo usar cualquiera de las salidas, e incluso el candelabro se había vuelto mucho más sombrío y siniestro.

Estando atentos, saltaron cuando vieron que el candelabro empezaba a moverse, disparando rayos de algún tipo de luz condensada. Cuando se acabó el ataque, el sincorazón se movía rápidamente, camuflándose gracias a la oscuridad del lugar.

Dando un salto, Sora le arrojó la Cadena del Reino para desequilibrarlo y hacerlo visible nuevamente, permitiendo a Bestia atacar con un par de rasguños, mientras que Kero arrojaba varias bolas de fuego de manera sucesiva, antes de que se volviera a ocultar.

— ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó Tomoyo, no siendo capaz de localizar a la entidad.

" _Corre y empuja a Sakura, está en peligro"_

Corriendo instintivamente, Tomoyo empujó a Sakura antes de que unas fauces magentas le pudieran devorar desde el suelo.

— Muchas gracias. — Le dijo con una sonrisa. — Terminemos con esto. —

Usando los hechizos de piro y trueno, Sakura logró tomar prestado el poder de la carta del disparo, atacando con certeros ataques de mana puro al sincorazón, debilitándolo cada vez más, hasta el punto que se ocultó en las columnas de mármol como un método para protegerse del peligro.

— Bestia. — Dijo Sora, pidiendo ayuda a su viejo amigo, para hacer un ataque combinado. Tomándolo fácilmente, Bestia arrojó a Sora hacia el pilar, el cual fue atacado con varios tajos mientras Bestia avanzaba y lo golpeaba con todo su poder, rugiendo con fulgor.

Entre tajos y rugidos, el pilar del sincorazón se estaba debilitando cada vez más, hasta que salió, para ser destruido gracias a un poderoso grito que salió de las gargantas de Sora y Bestia, dejándolo estático por unos momentos.

— Se acabó… — Dijo Rin, respirando aliviada.

Por desgracia, era solo el comienzo. El sincorazón estaba tomando energía del lugar, energía oscura, para curarse y posteriormente estar en un capullo oscuro durante algunos segundos, para luego salir con un gran rugido.

Ahora tenía más de tres metros de altura, brazos con garras filosas, fuertes piernas y cabellos anaranjados, además de algunas espinas de rosales rodeando su cuerpo.

— ¿Listos para la segunda ronda? — Preguntó Rin, reforzando su puño y cargándolo con mana puro del ambiente.

Dando un salto, golpeó al sincorazón en la cara, desequilibrándolo, dando espacio para que Kero dispararse bolas de fuego hacia los pies del maligno ser, causando que cayera al piso.

— ¡Ahora es cuando! — Gritó Donald, quien estaba cargando hechizos eléctricos para disparar al sincorazón, mientras Tomoyo mantenía la distancia, esperando el momento apropiado. — ¡Arroja la daga, Tomoyo! —

A pesar de que no se había planeado, Tomoyo arrojó a Nanatsu-Yoru directo hacia el sincorazón, el cual recibió los hechizos eléctricos de Donald, creando una explosión que generó una gran cantidad de voltaje puro por su cuerpo, dejándole atontado mientras gritaba y arrojaba la daga de vuelta.

Al ver que había una oportunidad, Bestia corrió hacia el sincorazón, atacando con garras y dientes a la aberración de la oscuridad, mientras que Sora y Sakura corrían para intentar asestar el golpe de gracia, cargando sus armas legendarias con fuego y hielo y dando una embestida frontal, la cual fue detenida por el ente, que de un golpe les mandó a volar varios metros.

— !Chicos! — Gritó Goofy, quien se acercó al sincorazón para distraerlo, usando su escudo como única protección contra las feroces garras de aquel ser.

Tomando ventaja gracias a Goofy, volvieron a cargar sus armas con hechizos elementales, para correr hacia el sincorazón y dar un golpe final.

— !Goofy, sal de ahí! — Exclamaron al unísono Sora y Sakura, quienes enterraron sus armas en el pecho del sincorazón, dando un golpe del que no podría recuperarse.

Debilitándose, desesperado por no morir, el sincorazón gritaba, lanzaba llamaradas oscuras en todas direcciones, parecía que el castillo en sí colapsaría… Hasta que se quedó en silencio y se desvaneció en nada, liberando el salón de su otrora penumbra, dejando solo la luz que siempre debió estar allí.

— ¡Bella, Mokona! — Gritaron nuestros héroes al ver que las dos regresaban del balcón que estaba al frente, sanas y salvas.

— Bella… — Susurró Bestia, sin poder mirarle a la cara. — Lamento todo lo que hice, espero no haber hecho nada que te haya lastimado… —

Acercándose a darle un abrazo de reconciliación, la Bestia liberó lágrimas al saber que tenía una nueva oportunidad de hacer lo correcto y servir a los demás… Su corazón podía estar en paz.

— ¿Están todos bien? — Preguntaron Cogsworth y los demás sirvientes, quienes habían podido entrar cuando la barrera que creó el sincorazón se esfumó.

— Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar. — Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. — Al parecer, este mundo estará libre de amenazas por un buen rato. —

— Es bueno que el príncipe Adam haya encontrado el amor verdadero. — Decía Lumiere de manera alegre.

— ¿Bestia ha sido un príncipe? — Dijeron Sora, Donald y Goofy, haciendo que los demás se rieran, al parecer, los tres a veces podían tener la cabeza llena de aire.

Las risas se interrumpieron cuando vieron que una segunda rosa salía de la primera, una inequívoca señal de que el mundo les pedía que le ayudaran a sanar.

Tomando su llave espada, Sakura liberó una rayo de luz hacia la copia, revelando el corazón del mundo, para luego disparar un segundo rayo para sellarlo y evitar que entraran más sincorazón.

— ¿Qué haremos con los que quedan? — Preguntó Rin.

— Me encargaré de ellos. — Respondió Bestia. — Hablando de otra cosa, ¿les gustaría pasar la noche aquí? Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes. —

Asintiendo, se prepararon para desempacar y tener una larga noche de sueño, ya que había sido un día muy agitado…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros héroes habían sacado algo de la comida que habían empacado para empezar a preparar el desayuno.

Tomando un desayunó al estilo francés, Bestia entregó unos baguettes que había ido a comprar en la mañana junto con Bella, acompañados del jamón, queso mozzarella y mantequilla que los demás habían traído en sus mochilas, servidos junto con vasos llenos de tibia leche y jugo de frutas recién exprimidas.

— Buen provecho a todos. — Dijeron antes de comenzar a comer.

El castillo veía paz tras unos largos seis meses de miedo, tortura psicológica y falta de emociones, tanto cariño presente en un solo lugar había levantado la fachada lúgubre que ostentaba hasta hace no más de un día.

— Mokona. — Dijo Sakura, mirando a la conejita que comía un poco de pan con queso y jamón. — ¿Por qué dijiste ayer que el corazón de Bella era bonito? —

— ¡Era luz pura! — Respondió con una sonrisa. — Mokona nunca antes había visto un corazón como ese. —

— Ella es una de las siete princesas del corazón. — Dijo Sora, mientras comía. — Tienen un corazón incorrupto, sin una traza de oscuridad. —

Al escuchar tal información, Rin no podía creerlo… Tal vez, su luz podría ser la clave para restaurar personas y mundos que habían sido consumidos por la oscuridad, aunque por ahora, era solo una teoría.

— Entonces, ¿a dónde piensan ir ahora? — Preguntó Bella. — De seguro los demás mundos también necesitarán su apoyo. —

— Había un mundo cerca del suyo, de seguro nos dirigiremos ahí en algunas horas. — Respondió Sakura. — Pero por ahora, un pequeño descanso no nos caería mal. —

— ¿Mokona puede transportarlos al siguiente mundo? — Preguntó Mokona en un tono alegre.

— Claro que sí. — Respondió Sora. — Pero… ¿puedes pasar por un mundo cuya entrada no ha sido abierta? —

Diciendo que en teoría no, Donald propuso que tendrían que desbloquear el camino de la entrada para que Mokona pudiera transportarlos al siguiente mundo, ahorrando varias horas de viaje y bastante combustible para mundos que estuvieran a distancias mayores.

— Entendido y anotado. — Dijo Mokona mientras seguía comiendo, haciendo que los demás de rieran de su alegría e inocencia, que aumentaba la moral del grupo.

* * *

Habiendo descansado algunas horas más después del desayuno, todos habían vuelto a empacar las cosas para partir a su siguiente destino, despidiéndose de las nuevas personas que habían conocido.

— Tengan esto. — Dijo Bestia, entregando una caja envuelta en un pañuelo. — Son algunas tiendas y cristales especiales, cuando reúnan suficientes de ellos podrán pedirle a un Moogle que les ayude a sintetizar nuevos objetos.

Mirando los cristales con emoción, Rin y Donald se acercaron para ver si podían venderlos o usarlos para hechizos, la discusión entre el hechicero y la maga se elevó a niveles enormes en cuestión de tiempo.

— ¡Necesitamos ese dinero! — Exclamó Donald, queriendo tomar varios cristales.

— ¡Los necesitamos para luchar! — Reafirmó Rin, hasta que ambos soltaron los cristales y cayeron en el piso, cambiando el ambiente de furia a uno lleno de risas.

— ¿Para qué sirven las tiendas? — Preguntó Tomoyo, rompiendo la tensión del ambiente.

— Son objetos que les ayudarán a curar sus heridas y restaurar sus niveles de magia, funcionan en un máximo de quince personas. — Respondió Bella. — Son raros así que, procuren usarlos en situaciones extremas solamente. —

— También hay algunas pociones y éteres, para emergencias. — Dijo Cogsworth. — Si alguna vez necesitan venir para quedarse durante un tiempo, estaremos encantados de recibirles. —

Cuando terminó de hablar, Bestia les entregó un gran pergamino que decía algo sobre una fecha importante, pero como estaba en francés medieval era algo complicado de entender.

— ¿Qué dice? — Preguntó Goofy.

— Bueno… — Respondió Bestia, algo sonrojado. — Anoche estaba hablando con Bella, y decidimos retomar los planes de nuestra boda en un par de meses, ¿creen poder venir para entonces? —

Asintiendo con reacciones de alegría e incluso emoción, prometieron que estarían ahí para aquella fecha importante.

— Ver el matrimonio de dos personajes con los que crecimos de niños… — Pensaba Sakura, no pudiendo ocultar su asombro. — De seguro será algo lindo. —

Terminando las despedidas y los abrazos, Donald abrió la nave, dejando que todos entraran nuevamente, para luego despegar hacia el espacio entre los mundos, buscando ir hacia su siguiente objetivo.

— Muy buena suerte, héroes de la luz. — Dijo Bella mientras abrazaba a Bestia. — De seguro podrán lograr su cometido. —

* * *

Tras una hora de viaje, salieron del espacio del castillo hasta llegar a la entrada a un nuevo mundo, preparándose para la turbulenta misión de liberar la ruta.

— Abrochen sus cinturones por favor. — Dijo, mientras ponía las manos el volante.

Manejando hacia un campo de asteroides, vieron como unos tanques de color dorado estaban disparando en el piso, por lo que Donald empleó maniobras de evasión, disparando hacia unas naves violeta que estaban por delante, dejando el camino libre.

Después aparecieron más naves de color amarillo y naranja, que disparaban rápidamente diversos proyectiles a la nave, siendo evadidos con algunos cuantos golpes, para luego ser destruidas por los ataques de Donald.

Durante al menos una hora, se repitió el ciclo de destrucción y evasión por parte de la nave, hasta que finalmente lograron llegar y abrir la entrada al mundo… Que estaba a seis horas de distancia, incluso a la máxima velocidad de la nave.

— Es el turno de Mokona. — Dijo, pidiendo que le arrojaran al espacio por una escotilla, cuando salió al espacio, empezó a ocurrir algo extraordinario.

Alas empezaron a salir del cuerpo de Mokona, quien emitió una gran luz desde su boca, tragándose la nave completamente, para luego desaparecer en medio del espacio, sin dejar rastro alguno.

La nave se encontraba en una especie de limbo entre dimensiones, tenía un suave matiz dorado y una gran profundidad, que terminó en un círculo de luz que les dejaría salir hacia su nuevo destino.

En cuanto Mokona liberó la nave, Donald descendió hasta la parte alta de la atmósfera, cayendo de a poco, viendo cómo se formaba una especie de domo alrededor de un pueblo, con algunas áreas color azul violeta que actuaban como una especie de sello.

La nave Gummi atravesó una de ellas en una luz brillante, antes de caer cerca de varias ramas enredadas que formaban la base del gigantesco bosque.

— ¿Están bien? — Preguntó Sora, ligeramente mareado.

Respondiendo que sí, vieron a Mokona descender encima de la cubierta de nave, riéndose bastante.

— ¡Nos hubieras dicho que el atajo significaba caer desde lo más alto de un mundo, bollo blanco! — Gritó Rin, pareciendo que se le había subido al corazón a la garganta.

Escuchando la discusión, vieron que había un chico vestido en un kimono verde con pantalones de color marrón, cabello negro y ojos marrones. Llevaba una rama como arma para defenderse, a pesar de que estaba en la parte superior del cráter, se le veía muy asustado.

— ¡Largo de aquí, guardias! — Gritó. — ¡No importa cuánto lo intenten, no podrán llevarse a la princesa! —

— ¿Qué princesa? — Preguntó Sakura. — Recién llegamos aquí, no tenemos idea de qué ocurre. —

Justo cuando parecía que el chico empezaría a hablar, su rostro se volvió uno de terror absoluto al mirar a Tomoyo…

— ¡Princesa! — Gritó, mientras corría. — ¡No se preocupe, le salvaré de sus captores! —

Parecía que sería otro largo día en un nuevo mundo… Pero por ahora, resolver este pequeño dilema sería su prioridad.

* * *

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

Se puede ver a Sakura haciendo una promesa junto a Syaoran, antes de que este partiera de nuevo a China.

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu junto a ti, después de todo,_

Se ve a Sora, Kairi y un chico de cabello lila jugando en la costa de una isla, antes de alejarse y mostrar los diversos mundos en el cielo.

 _Siempre enmascaro mis miedos, y pongo una barrera,_

Rin está viendo el atardecer en una ciudad, mirando una fotografía con nostalgia.

 _Cuando trato de ser rudo, dejando de escuchar a todos,_

Tomoyo se encuentra sentada debajo de un árbol, recordando la ira desenfrenada de Meiling cuando Syaoran desapareció.

 _Sigue y sigue todo eso, mi vida sigue repetitivamente,_

Sora mira hacia el océano de una costa, recordando viejos momentos en las Islas del Destino.

 _Mi corazón ha gritado mucho, tanto que podría romperse,_

Sakura se había encerrado en un cuarto, llorando por aún no saber nada de Syaoran tras casi tres años.

 _Hay que apurarnos, y tirar aquellas cosas,_

 _Por qué quisiéramos ir hacia el mañana,_

Se ve a Sora, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rin, Donald, Goofy, Kero y Pepito caminando por diversos mundos, aprendiendo bastante de ellos, cambiando a una escena con Donald, Goofy y Kero sonriendo, otra con Tomoyo mostrando una sonrisa mientras Rin andaba de brazos cruzados, y otra donde Sora tenía su Llave Espada encima del hombro y Sakura tomaba un helado de fresa con Pepito en su hombro derecho.

 _Cerca de ti, si buscas aquello que te definirá, entonces sigue protegiendo tus decisiones, hasta el amargo final,_

Se veía una aurora encima del cielo, y abajo nuestros héroes la veían con mucha alegría, sabiendo que era señal de esperanza.

 _Cerca de ti, guarda ese hermoso momento en mi corazón,_

 _Solo hay un fuerte y brillante espíritu, junto a ti, después de todo._

Al final, se veía a todos corriendo hacia la nave Gummi, mientras eran observados por un hombre encapuchado que les sonreía y hacía la señal de la paz desde lejos.

* * *

 **Previa.**

— ¡¿Otra Tomoyo?! —

— Las aves y personas han estado desapareciendo últimamente, y esas extrañas creaturas oscuras se han hecho cada vez más y más comunes... —

— ¡Este mundo no volverá a ver la luz del día! —

 **Siguiente capítulo: El mundo de la jaula de las aves**


	8. Interludio I: Viejos Amigos

**Nota de autor:** este va a ser el primer interludio. Capítulos especiales que saldrán para llenar huecos argumentales y dar a conocer qué están haciendo los demás personajes que tomarán importancia en la historia. En el juego original, Axel actuaba de manera muy errática, pareciendo ser malvado para luego demostrar su naturaleza. Quisiera agradecerle al usuario Sombrojack por seguir la historia, prometo que te gustará mucho. owo

Solo digamos que en este fic tomará un camino diferente, y más honesto. ;)

Los interludios solo tendrán una canción de clausura, y será diferente en cada uno, dependiendo de la situación. ;)

Este interludio se sitúa entre los capítulos cinco y seis de la historia, tratará sobre Axel, Roxas y una persona más… Espero que les guste. n_n

Sakura Card Captor le pertenece al grupo de las CLAMP, Kingdom Hearts le pertenece tanto a Disney como a Square Enix, Type-Moon le pertenece a Kinoko Nasu y Takeshi Takeuchi, y la canción usada "Désir", le pertenece a GARNiDELiA, usada para como canción de clausura para Fate/Apocrypha. Su letra traducida le pertenece al dueño o dueña de la página "Lyrical Nonsense".

* * *

 **Interludio I: Viejos Amigos**

Habían pasado diez días desde que Axel y Roxas se habían reencontrado, y estaban dispuestos a aprovechar el tiempo que tenían una vez más.

En la torre del reloj de Villa Crepúsculo se encontraban los dos, comiendo un helado de sal marina y viendo la puesta del sol, como solían hacerlo hace no mucho tiempo.

— Entonces… — Dijo Roxas, mientras le daba un mordisco a su helado. — ¿Estás fuera de la Organización? —

— Sí… — Le respondió, mientras mordía el suyo. — Aunque para ellos soy un traidor, ya que al comienzo vine para ir a verte y llevarte de vuelta, pero creo que es mejor completar nuestra propia agenda. —

— ¿Cómo crees que están Sakura, Sora y los demás? — Preguntó Roxas.

— Estarán bien. — Respondió. — Aunque es mejor que se alejen del resto de la Organización, ya que, incluso sin nosotros, todavía les quedan seis oponentes más por vencer. —

Pensando en los momentos que habían vivido en la torre, después de las misiones, hasta el eventual conflicto que ocurrió entre ellos y sus ideales…

— ¿Todavía quieres enfrentarte a la Organización? — Preguntó Axel, con algo de preocupación. — El pequeño equipo de Sakura y Sora debería ser más que suficiente. —

— Supongo que sí. — Le respondió. — Sabes, Axel… Perdóname, por no haber valorado tu palabra cuando dijiste que me extrañarías. —

— Está bien. — Le dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda. — No debí ocultarte todo eso, lo hice porque no quería que ese conocimiento te lastimara… Como dicen, a veces el no saber evita grandes dolores. —

— Entonces… ¿por qué me escogió la Llave Espada? — Preguntó.

— Sora puede usar una, y como tú eres su incorpóreo; heredaste esa habilidad. — Le respondió. — Es todo lo que sé. —

— ¿Qué hiciste después de que me fui de la Organización? — Preguntó Roxas, mientras se terminaba su helado.

— No podía sentir nada más que un vacío… — Le respondió. — Incluso uno más grande que el de costumbre… ¿qué hay de ti? —

— Me metieron en una simulación virtual… — Dijo, mientras veía el cielo. — Hay tres chicos que viven en este mundo, Hayner, Pence y Olette, actuaba como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, pero no fue real… —

Una lágrima salió de los ojos de Roxas, quien sentía dolor por haber pasado en esa gran ilusión durante una larga semana. Sus falsos recuerdos chocaban con los reales que estaban volviendo de a poco, era demasiado dolor.

Acercándose y dando un abrazo, Axel también comprendía todo lo que había sentido.

El vivir una mentira, el perder a quienes alguna vez llamaste amigos, el que te mientan una y otra vez… Es simplemente demasiado para algunas personas.

— ¿La recuerdas? — Le preguntó Axel. — En cuanto vi a Sakura, noté que se me hacía familiar de alguna forma. —

— Karuxsa… — Respondió. — Ella resultó ser el incorpóreo de Sakura. No sé por qué, pero el recuerdo volvió en cuando la vi y te volví a ver. —

— Tenía planeado buscarla y escapar… — Dijo Axel, con un tono de melancolía. — Para irnos a vivir todos juntos en un mundo pacífico, lejos de este problema. —

— Una vez que terminemos nuestra misión, ten por seguro que será así. — Dijo Roxas. — Pero no tenemos idea en dónde está… —

Por algún motivo, los dos habían perdido los recuerdos de Karuxsa, pero de a poco volvieron cuando se volvieron a encontrar.

— Tenía pensado conocer a Hayner, Pence y Olette, pero esta vez en la vida real… — Dijo, mientras veía las primeras estrellas que salían en el firmamento nocturno. — ¿Crees que querrán ser nuestros amigos? —

— Por supuesto que sí. — Le respondió mientras le sobaba la cabeza. — Si fueron tus amigos en ese mundo, de seguro lo serán en este. En cuanto a mí… Prometo hacer un esfuerzo. —

— Entonces, ¿tienes un plan? — Preguntó Roxas. — Estando juntos, podremos hacer la diferencia. —

— Primero debemos buscar a Karuxsa, o ver si es que todavía está viva... — Respondió, ligeramente nervioso. — Una vez que la encontremos, vamos a entrenar y observar la situación. En caso de que el grupo de Sora y Sakura tenga problemas, iremos a ayudarles. —

— ¿Qué hay de las palabras de Riku? — Volvió a preguntar, algo triste. — ¿Es cierto que eventualmente tendré que volver a donde Sora, y Karuxsa a donde Sakura? —

Axel parecía no querer responder esa pregunta.

— ¿Axel? — Volvió a preguntar.

Seguía sin responder.

— ¡Axel! — Gritó a todo pulmón. — Por favor, debo saber… —

— Sí… — Murmuró. — Pero no quisiera que eso pasara. Tú y Karuxsa son los únicos amigos que tengo en este mundo, no quiero tener que perder a un mejor amigo otra vez… —

— ¿Otra vez? — Preguntó Roxas.

— Hace tiempo, cuando todavía era humano, solía llamarme Lea. — Le dijo, mientras miraba al cielo. — Mi mejor y único amigo era Isa, la forma humana de Säix. —

— ¿Qué les pasó? — Preguntó, esta vez angustiado.

— Hubo un tiempo en que queríamos derrocar la Organización y escapar, pero después de un tiempo… — Respondió, mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco. — Säix cambió, traté de ver qué sucedía pero cada vez se alejaba más y más… Eventualmente, dejé de intentarlo, y me quedé solo, hasta que tú y Karuxsa aparecieron. —

Quedándose quieto, Roxas miró a Axel directo a los ojos, mientras este hacia lo mismo.

— Nosotros dos… — Dijo. — ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por nosotros? —

— Lo haría una y otra vez, de ser necesario. — Le respondió, con un ligero grito. — ¡Me da igual morir, con tal que ustedes dos vivan! —

— En tal caso, tengo una pequeña idea. — Sugirió Roxas. — Encontremos a Karuxsa, pasemos un tiempo juntos, y de ahí volveremos a donde pertenecemos. —

— Es un muy buen plan pero… — Dijo, antes de ser interrumpido por Roxas. — Me quedaré solo nuevamente… —

— No es cierto. — Le corrigió Roxas. — Si te esfuerzas, Sora y Sakura te aceptarán como un amigo, y creo que su grupo también lo haría. —

Acercándose, Axel puso su mano en el hombro de Roxas, mirándole con un rostro que denotaba un leve sentimiento de dolor, pero a la vez de paz.

— Tienes razón. — Le dijo. — En ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo y salgamos en búsqueda de Karuxsa, ¿te quedó claro? —

Abriendo un portal, Axel invitó a Roxas a entrar, para dar inicio a su nueva aventura.

— De acuerdo. — Respondió Roxas, mientras entraba, listo para enfrentar cualquier amenaza que le ponga la vida. — Karuxsa… Iremos por ti. —

* * *

 _No importa cómo lo desee, el mañana que busco nunca llegará._

 _Sin embargo, cerré los ojos y seguí caminando adelante._

Se ve a Axel mirando a Säix de lejos, preguntándose cómo fue que las cosas terminaron así entre los dos.

 _Busco una luz que nunca se extinga,_

 _Por cuantas noches que puedan llegar._

Axel estaba con Roxas y Karuxsa comiendo helado en la torre del reloj, riendo y hablando como se había hecho costumbre.

 _Aunque eso signifique que nunca pueda volver por el camino que he recorrido._

Roxas y Axel están caminando en un mundo medieval, buscando a Karuxsa, para luego mirar al cielo estrellado.

 _Este mundo empieza a girar el momento que rezo por un milagro._

 _No necesito nada más._

Roxas y Axel están flotando en un vacío, extendiendo sus manos hacia una muchacha similar a Sakura, pero con las marcas de los incorpóreos, Karuxsa…

 _Aquí mismo está este futuro, y esta esperanza,_

 _¡Y quiero que sea escuchada!_

 _Aunque me haga daño, o hiera a otro y lo pierda todo al final._

Se ve a los tres escapando de mundo en mundo, destruyendo incorpóreos rastreadores y buscando protegerse mutuamente para alcanzar por lo menos una felicidad temporal.

 _Este deseo no se cumplirá, ¡pero continúo deseando, estrechándolo con fuerza, dentro de mi corazón!_

Se ve a Roxas y Karuxsa durmiendo en bolsas para dormir, y a Axel cuidándolos cual hermano mayor cuida a sus hermanos menores.


	9. Anuncio Importante

Anuncio.

Muy buenas a todos los lectores, espero que tengan un buen día. n_n

Quisiera decirles que el hiatus de la historia durará hasta por lo menos el veintidós de diciembre, estoy entrando a los exámenes parciales y hay bastante que estudiar. u_u

Les prometo que los siguientes capítulos van a ser más interesantes, llenos de acción, aventuras, crossovers y revelaciones.

En cuanto esté listo, este anuncio será reemplazado por el nuevo capítulo.

Cuídense por favor, muchas bendiciones. :D


	10. Reinicio del Fanfic

Muy buenas noches a todos, les habla el autor.

Quisiera pedir disculpas por los meses que la historia no se ha actualizado, y quisiera anunciar que habrá un reboot de la misma.

Esta vez tendrá más conexiones entre los tres universos, veremos un prólogo más detallado y la historia será mejor explicada desde el comienzo.

Les agradezco por todo y les deseo lo mejor. :D


End file.
